Demonios, criollos y otros cuentos
by DamistaH
Summary: ¿Como reaccionarias si un demonio ruso se plantara en tu casa diciéndote que se quedara allí por que puede? Julian tal vez se sentía solo fuera de Venezuela, pero no creía estar tan desesperado de compañía. El siempre fue obediente y bueno, obedecía a su madre y padre,Era una persona chevere. ¿por que le pasaba esto a el?. Russvene, humor, sobrenatural, demonrusia
1. 1

**Hola..Estos son relatos cortos de mi ship RussVene.**

 **Rusia y Venezuela, o en este caso demon rusia -Vadim-**

 **Demonios, criollos y otros relatos.**

 **Relato. 1**

- **Privet!** –Escuché y eso fue…extraño, porque estaba solo en casa, en mi casa. A mitad de la sala. Oh ahora que lo recuerdo, no escuché la puerta cerrar sino hasta que me volví, cuando oí ese extraño saludo.

Al volver, tal vez, no debí dudar en llamar a ese hombre sansón o algo parecido. Verán pues, era enorme; media aproximadamente dos metros de alto, dos metros, ¿cómo hizo su madre para tenerlo? Era alto, su piel pálida, y al ver su rostro con más inspección supe quién era. El chico de la biblioteca nacional. El…rumano, ¿o era de Eslovaquia? ¡Ah ya!, ¡ruso! , era ruso.

No recuerdo su nombre. Por eso me quedo allí, a mitad de la sala, preguntándome ¿de dónde coño había salido y por qué estaba en mi casa? ¿Y cómo _carrizo_ yo no me di cuenta de su presencia?

 **-Eh…Hola** \- Saludé, dudoso – **Amh. ¿Pasa algo? ¿Cómo entraste?**

Había olvidado lo intimidante que era, bueno, yo paso casi todo el día en la biblioteca nacional porque doy clases en la universidad, y preparo todo allí, sé que lo he visto pasar por los pasillos con un carrito de libros de un grosor generoso, _madres de libros.*._ Pero aunque el diera algo de…miedo, yo no lo iba a demostrar, haha, no. ¿Quién dijo?, _primero muerto que bañado en sangre._

 **\- Entregué todos los libros a tiempo**. –Dije, porque no sabía el por qué estaba allí, en medio de la sala viéndome.

 **-Da…**

¿Más o menos que fue eso? Soy Venezolano con más de diez años de experiencia en el inglés, y jamás he escuchado eso. ¿Con qué se come?, parece que él supo mi desentendido.

- **Sí**. – Dijo, con una voz muy feliz. Su indumentaria era formal, es común verlo con una bufanda, de un color claro era esta vez, tenía el cabello claro, muy claro, casi ceniza, y sus ojos ni se hable, eran igual de claros, y algo extraños. –

 **\- Muy bien ¿entonces?** –Pregunté, por qué caramba, no me dice nada- **¿Qué quiere, entonces?** –Dije con un tono más agresivo, el me miró desde su lugar y me sonrió como si no entendiera. Oh, yo sé que me entiende, no soy pendejo. - **¿Quién es usted? –**

 **-Vadim, soy un demonio** – Me dijo- **¿y tú?**

Espera. Creo que escuche mal. Me detuve a mirarlo con estupefacción, ¿él acaba de decir que es un demonio?

 **\- ¿Qué?** – Pregunté y lo mire incrédulo, ¿se la fumó verde? - **¿Un qué?**

 **-Demonio.**

 **\- ¿En serio?, mire vea…-** Le dije calmadamente- **creo que se equivocó de casa, está muy lejos del psiquiatra. ¿Se tomó la pastilla hoy?**

Él se echó a reír suavemente, como si fuera un chiste. Era un chiste, yo ni loco le digo eso a un demonio, claramente no lo era, por eso lo dije. Me sorprendió que haya entendido.

 **\- No, sé dónde está el hospital psiquiátrico, camarada** – Me dice y su acento eslavo es evidente en sus rasposas palabras- **No estoy mal de la cabeza-** Meditó un momento y vi sus ojos pasear pensativo – **no en ese sentido.**

Esto es raro. Dios mío.

 **\- Aja…mira, Vadim ¿no?** –Comencé **\- yo soy Julián. ¿Se puede ir ya? –**

Quise ser amable, porque el pobre hombre estaba mal. Busqué las llaves en mi bolsillo con calma, cerraría la puerta en cuanto él cruce. Vadim sonriendo se movió por la sala y me paralicé, porque sentía algo de temor de lo que podía hacer, pero él solo miró por el lugar.

\- _**Dzulian**_ **, vive solo** _ **¿Da?**_ – Me preguntó, y yo apreté los labios, esto es malo, ¿ahora como hago para sacarlo de aquí?

 **-No.** – Mentí. Vivía con mi hermana, pero ella se fue a Panamá a estudiar. Lo vi arquear las cejas con análisis. He visto suficiente documentales policíacos como para saber que vivir solo no es bueno, pero ¿Cómo le hago? - **¿puede irse? por favor, tengo cosas que hacer.**

Él se había inclinado a ver los adornos que estaban en la chimenea, son de Venezuela, si, nací allá. Soy venezolano, tengo apenas dos años aquí en Canadá, ya traje algunos adornos de Mérida para decorar

- _ **Dzulian**_ **no es de aquí** –Me dijo, y mi nombre se escucha tan raro con un Y, toda profunda y rara. – **Oh, descuide, puede hacerlas, haga como si yo no exista.**

¿Sabes es difícil, no sé, mides casi dos metros y está en mi casa? , estoy temiendo por mi vida.

- **Mire, Vadim, lo siento mucho, pero se tiene que ir** – Ya dije, cansado, porque no se iba a ir - **Ya, ahora, o llamaré a la policía.**

Y créanme que esta si es una policía de la que tienes que temer.

\- **No.** – Dijo, muy natural, muy contento- **¿Por qué?, no haré nada.**

\- **Entonces váyase** – Le sugerí de manera rustica. Ay Julián Andrés ¿Qué estás haciendo?, es un hombre ruso de dos metros y los rusos aspiran el cemento- _**Vamos, coja cerro.**_

\- **¿Eh?** –No me entendió, hablé en español.

- **\- ¡Que se vaya, ya**! –Me exasperó- **Coño, vamos, ¡ni siquiera lo conozco!**

 **\- Soy Vadim.**

\- **¿Y qué?** – Le grité **\- ¿quieres un premio?**

 **-A Vadim le gustan los regalos.**

¡Ay Señor Jesucristo! Este hombre no entiende, me fui a la puerta con pasos rápidos, porque temía que me persiguiera, abrí la puerta.

 **-Ya enserio, evitemos los problemas.** – Le dije aparentando cansancio, todo menos miedo- **Sé que entiende inglés, si no, no trabajara en la biblioteca, vamos, pues que tengo cosas que hacer**.

 **\- No. –**

 **\- ¡Por favor,** _ **coño!**_

Él se echó a reír entretenido. Vi sus ojos cerrarse y su boca con sus dientes blancos, mostrarse en una sonrisita. Me enoja más.

- **No. Me gusta aquí. Quiero quedarme. –** Me dijo, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, ¿este sujeto se la fumó verde o qué? – _**Dzulian**_ **tiene cosas muy curiosas aquí, y habla raro.**

Me sabe.

\- **Bueno** \- Dije finalmente derrotado – **Llamaré a la policía si no se quiere ir, en serio-** estaba más molesto que asustado ahora. No sé, este sujeto es raro…es extraño.

- **Oh, no, eso traería muchos problemas** \- me dice calmadamente, llevó uno de sus dedos a los labios en aire pensativo – **No quiero que nadie salga lastimado.**

\- **Bueno, ¡¿entonces se va o qué?!** – Grité. Él no me hizo caso, su atención de distrajo de mi a unas casas que escalaban la pared de la sala, las había traído de Cojedes, me recuerdo. - **Escuche, ¿¡qué le pasa!?**

 _Estos rusos son rarísimos._

- **Ya le dije** \- Volvió hacia mí y su mirada me perturbo un tanto, el miedo volvió – **quiero quedarme. –**

 **-No puede. –**

 **-¿Por qué?**

 **-Por qué no, es mi casa** \- fue lo primero que dije. Como decía mi madre: "en mi casa mando yo" –

 **\- Prometo colaborar con lo que necesite.**

 **-Necesito que se vaya por donde vino.** –

El hizo un gesto pensativo, y mostro los dientes cuando estiro los labios para sonreír.

\- **No, es aburrido allí-** Me dijo con una sonrisa -

 **\- Que pena.-**

Silencio…Vadim volvió la vista a las casas, muy entretenido. Parece un niño. De dos metros.

No iba a escucharme, recorrió toda la pared de la sala viendo los adornos con paciencia, yo busque el teléfono, estaba en la mesa cerca del televisor. Sin despegarle la vista al intruso marqué el número de la policía; Me atendieron enseguida, le dije que había un hombre en mi casa y que no quería irse, me preguntaron si estaba armado o algo, o si estaba herido, le dije que no, no iba a mentir.

Colgué y solo quedaba esperar, llegarían pronto, o eso esperaba. Me senté en la butaca cerca del teléfono, ni loco me iba a acercar a ese hombre. No… Lo observé desde donde estaba y tenía la cabeza metida en la chimenea apagada, que tipo más raro, casi da gracia.

-¡ **Hey! ¡hey!**

 **\- ¿Qué?**

 **\- ¿A dónde vas?**

 **\- A tu habitación.** \- Me dice con naturalidad. Dios mío **NO.**

 **\- ¡No!** – Le grité- **coño, ¿no entiendes?, que no.**

 **-** _ **Dzulian**_ **tiene que relajarse** – me dijo pero no se atrevió a avanzar más gracias al Señor.

La puerta sonó y supe que era la policía. Bien, por fin esto se iba a terminar e iba a poder dormir, él se paralizó en ese lugar, me vio con sus ojos claros y una mirada enigmática en el rostro como diciendo, "¿de verdad llamaste a la policía?" Le respondí con una que parecía gritar "por supuesto que lo hice ¿qué esperabas?"

Fui rápidamente a la puerta, no sé qué el hizo en todo el traslado, eran dos hombres uniformados. Me pidieron entrar a lo cual accedí, les expliqué y busqué a Vadim por la casa lo no vi por ningún lado. ¿A dónde coño se ha metido este señor? Recorrí la sala y los agentes también lo hicieron, busqué por la cocina y el pasillo, se había esfumado. Como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado y lo agradecí de cierta manera, pero ahora necesitaba buscar una buena manera de decirle a la policía de que no había nada que hacer… sin recibir una multa, claro está.

Salí de la cocina y me reuní con ellos, dispuesto a explicar que sujeto en cuestión se había esfumado. Se había ido, no sé cómo rayos se fue sin que yo me diera cuenta o que sin hubiera hecho algún ruido por que un hombre de dos metros por ley debe de hacer algún ruido en su caminar.

 **\- Parece que… -**

 **-Oh, ese niño ¿es suyo?**

¿Niño? Al momento sentí algo cerca de mi pierna izquierda, cuando volví estaba un niño de aproximadamente cinco años, de piel blanca, pero blanca, blanca leche, que me espanto de cierto modo por su salud, sus mirada sin embargo reflejaba la felicidad de un niño siendo autor de alguna travesura.

Esto era malo.

Ese niño no era mío. Yo…

\- **¡Privet, señores policías!** –Dijo con un acento ruso bastante familiar, oh por dios. Era él. Un mini Vadim.

 **\- ¡Hola, pequeño**! –El oficial se detuvo y se agachó a nivel del niño- **¿Todo bien?, ¿has visto a alguien raro en casa?**

Me quedé estupefacto, pero… cómo.

- **Oh, sí.** -Dijo él y esto llamó mi atención. El pequeño tomó la pequeña bufanda de su cuello y sonrió- **Un demonio alto y grande, él quiere quedarse con** _ **Dzulian**_ **, y quiere que ustedes se vayan… ahora.**

El oficial arrugó el entrecejo, oh mierda, de repente el otro policía pego un grito que me aturdió. Mi cuerpo tembló, lo vi con los ojos fijos en la pared de los adornos, yo inmediatamente volví hacia esa pared pero no vi nada extraño, volví hacia abajo, hacia el niño, pero no estaba. ¡Cristo bendito! , ¡No estaba! El otro oficial se levantó y también lo escuché gritar, iba a tomar su arma pero cuando su compañero salió hacia la puerta él lo siguió.

¿Qué coño?, yo estaba muerto de miedo, de verdad, ni podía moverme, no podía moverme. Tarde me di cuenta que mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Sentí mi corazón en la garganta y un dolor en el estómago...

La puerta se cerró con un fuerte golpe que sentí que se iba a caer, me quedo en esa posición por Dios sabrá cuanto, yo lo sentí eterno, en la incertidumbre de lo que me ocurría a mí en ese momento.

Escuché una risa suave y ligera, y no me atreví a volver en ese momento. Ni loco.

 **-Los policías de este país son divertidos de asustar**. – Dijo él, con una voz madura, sospeche que ya no era un niño.

No quería averiguar de dónde venía su voz realmente, no quería que se me acercara, ni que hablara, quería irme, irme d allí, huir, desaparecer. Tierra _trágame._

 **-** _ **Dzulian**_ **.** –Dijo mi nombre, y no, no iba a volver, no.

Cerré los ojos, muy fuerte y tense todo mi cuerpo, pero nada paso, luego no escuché nada más, me obligué a volver a la pared, y para mi alivio no había nada, ni nadie, gracias Dios, eres grande.

Mi mirada pasó por la pared, por la sala y no encontré a nadie allí.

 _ **\- Dzulian.**_

Ok, esto solo empeoraba mis nervios. ¿Dónde coño de la madre estaba ese bicho? , esto es horrible, se ha desaparecido otra vez. Giré el rostro de nuevo hacia la pared y seguí el camino de las casas que estaban pegadas en ella, adornando, mire al techo, mi corazón dio un salto, me iba a dar un ataque.

Estaba en el techo. Estaba… de pie en el techo. Su bufanda casi tocaba la corona de mi cabeza. Su cabello levantado por la gravedad y sus ojos tenían esa pupila felina que solo puede significar que no era humano.

No recuerdo que paso, por qué perdí la conciencia en ese momento. Las luces se apagaron.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Damista H**_


	2. 2

**Gracias por sus comentarios, aqui va otros relato de estos dos. Disfruten**

 **Hetalia no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Relato 2.**

Cuando desperté, me dolía la cabeza, me sentía mareado. Estaba acostado en el sofá largo de la sala, y sospechaba que era de noche, no sé, no sé qué hora seria cuando me desperté, solo sé que sigo en una pieza. Bien.

 **\- ¡AAH!**

He gritado, porque el estúpido de Vadim se inclinó sobre mi rostro cuando me iba a levantar. Jesús, María y José. Que susto.

 **\- Privet.**

 **\- Dios mío.**

 **\- No,** _ **Dzulian**_ -Dijo el sin moverse- **Vadim –**

Ya sé que eres tú

 **-Te has desmayado. Vadim te cuidó de romperte el cuello.**

Vaya, gracias, eso me hace sentir mejor. Busqué arreglarme en el sofá, y él se movió, se enderezó lentamente. Me senté sin sentirme mejor del dolor de cabeza, lleve las manos a mi cabello negro y me rasqué, me duele _burda._ Cerré los ojos. ¿En qué problema me he metido?

 **\- Gracias.** –Dije no muy convencido de esto. No lo miré, en cambio abrí los ojos solo para ver que tenía todos mis partes del cuerpo intactas. - **¿Qué… qu** **é** **hora es?** -Pregunté sin mirarle aun.

 **-Son las seis y dieciocho**.- Me dijo y se movió de donde se encontraba hacia la chimenea, comenzaba a hacer frío.

La calefacción no es suficiente. Cuando decidí mudarme mi primera opción era Colombia, lastima, ahora tengo que aguantar el clima de Canadá. Veo como encendió la chimenea. No me pregunten como la encendió, él solo tocó la madera y listo, hay fuego.

Que cosa más rara.

 **\- De verdad. ¿Eres un demonio?**

 **-Oh, Da.-** Me respondió con cierta gracia en su rostro níveo. –

 **\- No lo pareces** –Me atrevo a decir, y bajo los ojos porque me mareé por un momento –

 **-Así lucia cuando estaba vivo** – Le reveló con un aire alegre, no puedo evitar palidecer más de lo que ya estoy cuando me dice eso.

Por qué no es algo que le dices a todo el mundo. Realmente nadie lo dice, nadie que esté vivo. El que vende periódicos en la esquina no te va a decir eso. ¡Es mentira!

 **\- Estas pálido** -Comenta después, mira quien lo dice, el más moreno del mundo – **Vadim hizo té.**

Desapareció hacia la cocina y volvió con una taza humeante. Se acercó a mí y tuve la necesidad de alejarme… Lo tomo, no lo tomo. Me está mirando muy fijamente, tan feliz, tome la taza con duda y él se vio satisfecho.

 **\- Eso te calmará** \- Susurró jubiloso, infantilmente.

 _O me matará_ pensé en mis adentros y rogué por que no leyera mentes.

 **-Gracias.** – Le dije, pero no lo bebí al momento. La taza expedía un olor a manzanilla. El ruso se alejó de mi cercanía, dándome espacio que agradecí y se fue hacia la chimenea viendo los adornos que había encima con interés casi profesional. –

Lo oí emitir un sonido de asombro ante algunos, y luego tarareó una risa desde el fondo de su garganta. Susurra algo en su idioma. Mire la taza y me sentí tan fuera de lugar en mi propia casa. Esto es tan incómodo.

\- **Oh, Camarada** _ **Dzulian**_ **tiene aves…** \- Dijo emocionado y vio las jaulas cerca de la ventana. Apreté la taza con nervio.

 **\- S** **í** **…-**

 **-Son muy bonitas.**

 **-S** **í** **…**

Silencio.

Se quedó viendo a las aves con curiosidad. Detallándolas demasiado, demasiado. Por un momento pensé que se las iba a comer. No dije nada más porque de verdad no quería hablar mucho con este dolor de cabeza.

Se alejó de las jaulas, se acercó al mueble donde estaba, dio una somera mirada a la taza y dijo algo en ruso que no pude entender. Se terminó en otro mueble al frente de mí.

 **-Se va a enfriar** –Comentó al ver que no movía las manos donde tenía mi taza- **Tienes una casa muy bonita.**

Su mirada no dejaba de cruzar del techo a mí, y a las paredes, hasta los forros de los muebles cortesía de mi madre era objetivo de su curiosa mirada felina.

- **Es diferente a las casas que he visto** – Me dice. No, eso no logra aquietarme.- **¿de dónde es Dzulian?** \- Preguntó ahora viéndome. Se puso cómodo en el sofá que se hundió un poco. –

¿Esto está pasando en serio? …

 **\- Venezuela** – Respondí. El arqueó las cejas rubias visiblemente, estaba sorprendido, apuesto que no sabe dónde queda eso. He tenido la mala experiencia de que la mayoría de los extranjeros piensan que Latinoamérica es México. –

 _ **\- ¿Latinoamericano? –**_

Asentí, algo sorprendido.

\- **Eso está muy lejos.** – Dice pensativo, sus ojos bajaron meditando – **No he estado en Venezuela. Estuve en Brasil un tiempo. Los latinos son** _ **divertidos…**_

Se recompuso y sonrió como un niño contando una historia.

 **-Gracias. –**

La comunidad latina agradece que un demonio diga eso. Que locura. Llevé la taza a mis labios y ya estaba tibia, escuche la madera crujir.

Tomé un sorbo de té, y estaba bueno. Escuche una risa, seguro él se encontraba complacido.

 **\- Tú trabajas en la biblioteca ¿no?** –Cuestioné, porque no sabía que habían vacantes para demonios. El asintió y llevo las manos unidas en su abdomen; tenía guantes, negros. Muy lindos si me lo preguntan. –

 _-_ _ **Da.**_ – Vadim parece feliz – **Es un** _ **lugar**_ **que me** _ **gusta**_ **mucho. Hay tantas cosas** _ **interesantes.**_

Ya lo creo que sí…

Tomé otro sorbo de té en silencio. Al tercer sorbo se había terminado. Me siento algo más aliviado, ahora solo estoy cansado.

 **-S** **í** **… mire, Vadim** \- Comencé calmadamente y el me prestó atención con sus ojos felinos sobre mí **\- No quiero ser malo, ni nada, pero en serio, en serio….** –Debo recalcar que _esto es serio,_ e hice un gesto con mi mano tensa para agregarle más relevancia – **En serio…. ¿Qué quiere?, porque, no es por nada ni me crea racista, pero los demonios no son bien visto.**

\- **No** _ **quiero**_ **tu alma si a eso te** _ **refiere**_ _-_ Me dijo, a secas, yo me esperaba algo más dramático como en las películas pero no. Vadim se veía bien cómodo en su asiento y esperó algún tipo de respuestas por mi parte. Yo estaba aliviado.

Bueno, todo los que nos dicen de los demonio es que quieren nuestra alma y eso, la perdición eterna. Esas cosas. Aunque no sé si creerle o no, pero no profundizare más.

 **-Aja, ya se lo que no quiere** \- Le dije- **¿ahora qué es lo que quiere?**

No sé si quiera saber, creo que no quiero. ¡Pero ya pregunté!, espere su respuesta con incertidumbre. La taza ya estaba vacía y yo seguía con mis cinco sentidos intactos hasta el momento.

 **\- Me quedar** **é** **aquí.** – Me dijo, así, a lo natural. – **Me gusta aquí, esto ya lo dije.** _ **Dzulian**_ **tiene cosas muy bonitas.**

 **\- ¿En serio?**

 **\- Sí** – Dijo emocionado como un infante- **¡Claro que es en serio! –**

Se ríe brevemente y se arregla la bufanda. Esto NO puede estar pasándome a _mí,_ O sea ¿Qué hice Señor Jesucristo?, me quedé en silencio por un momento. Estaba asustado no lo voy a negar, vengo de un país con una tradición religiosa muy trabajada, O sea, que el hecho de que un demonio me venga a decir que va a instalar a mi casa porque sí, me hace temer… _burda._

Asentí varias veces, muy lentamente, muy suave. Me estoy recomponiendo de lo que acabo de presenciar. Bajé los ojos un poco hacia mis rodillas, manteniendo la calma, la calma, Julián porta la tranquilidad. Dejé la taza en el borde la mesa donde estaba el teléfono.

Se quedó en el sofá con aire pensativo. ¿Qué se supone que debía de hacer?, nadie me preparó para esto ¿debía de llamar a un sacerdote…?. No, no creo que funcione con él. Ahora está viéndome, seguro quiere que exteriorice algo.

 _ **\- ¿Quieres**_ **ver mi forma real?** – Suelta de repente emocionado. Como si fuera una noticia, como si se hubiese comprado una ropa nueva y quiera mostrármela-

 **-No.** – Le respondí- **Gracias….** –Agregué para no sonar descortés y tajante, cosa que no logre.

 _ **\- ¿Por qué?**_ -Me pregunta con duda- **No pienso hacerte nada** **,** **ya lo he dicho,** _ **Camarada.**_

 **\- No, no, no. Tranquilo, no siento curiosidad. Ahora** – Susurré y él parece que me escuchó perfectamente-

 **\- Puedo** _ **ser**_ **mujer si** _ **quiere**_ _-_ Me dijo- **Vadim puede ser muchas cosas.**

Oh mierda

 **-No, no. Ya entendí, solo estate así** –Le pedí alterándome, porque la imagen de ese niño revivió el miedo que sentí – **Ya, Vadim, en serio. Usted** _ **está bien**_ **así.**

Arqueó las cejas antes esto. Lo ha captado mal. Lo veo sonreír como si aquel "cumplido" lo satisfacía. No sé qué pasa por su cabecita pero no quiero saber. Se levantó y se acercó a la mesa de teléfono a mi lado y tomó la taza vacía.

- **Vadim hará la cena** –Me anunció muy contento así como es él.

Estoy descubriendo que es un ser muy feliz, para estar muerto. Me quedé viéndolo mientras decía eso, y distinguí que, de sus ojos expedía una luz violeta demasiado intensa. Sus pupilas se dilataron un poco, me intimidó e hice un gesto tenso con mis cejas.

 **-….Aja** \- susurré

Él ríe divertido. Estúpido.

Se va a la cocina, a mi cocina. Escuchó como mueve las ollas y todo. Oh, si mi madre estuviera aquí, seguro le da algo. Me hundo en el sofá, cansado. Cierro los ojos. No sé por cuánto tiempo, pero los cierro y aprieto lo labios, aún estoy tenso. Escucho la chimenea crujir. Está haciendo más calor. Abro un ojo y sigo vivo.

No me había dado cuenta de que había encendido las luces. Uhmmm… igual no me agrada. Cierro el ojo y vuelvo a mi meditación. Me iré a bañar. Ese pensamiento vino a mí. No sé por qué, bueno, debe de ser porque eso iba a hacer antes de que todo esto pasara.

Abrí los ojos y con un esfuerzo me levanté. Caminé por la sala y atravesé el pasillo hacia mi habitación. Afortunadamente no lo vi en mi recorrido, porque el pasillo de las habitaciones está en el lado opuesto.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y me sentí más seguro allí. Encendí la luz y me di cuenta que todo estaba en orden, busque mi toalla, y en mi armario preparé la ropa que iba a ponerme, no es algo que hago, pero no quiero estar desnudo por mucho tiempo.

Me siento observado.

Corrí –De verdad lo hice- Corrí al baño, y cerré la puerta del baño detrás de mí en cuanto entre.

 **\- La comida está casi lista** \- Me dice desde la cocina, y lo dude porque me hizo pensar que estaba detrás de la puerta. Lo escuche nítidamente. –

 _Que emocionante_. Nótese el sarcasmo.

Me bañé. Había agua caliente, era lo bueno, en mi país te bañas con el agua que haya a la temperatura que haya, por que sí. Aquí no. Al menos.

Luego que terminé, busqué la toalla y me sequé, me seque el cabello solo para volver a correr a mi habitación, bueno, esta vez no corrí, camine rápido, muy rápido. Me vestí rápido y escuché que tocó la puerta, llamándome a comer.

 **-No entres** – Le ordené algo asustado. No tocó más la madera y al parecer se fue. Cuando me peiné el cabello y me vi en el espejo. Salí con cautela, atravesé el pasillo, pase por la cocina y más allá el comedor.

Él estaba sirviendo algo, tuve que acercarme, entre al comedor. Mi comedor es sencillo, como vivía con mi hermana no necesitaba una tan grande; es redonda de cuatro sillas, de madera, barnizado y no tenía mantel.

 **\- ¿Tú comes?** –Pregunté, porque no vi plato para el

- **No** \- Me dice dejando las rodajas de pan cerca de mi plato- **No como esta comida, si a esto e refieres.**

 _Ah…. que interesante._

Preguntaría qué come si no me diera miedo el saber. Lo vi erguirse y me observa, creo que espera que me siente, no tengo otra opción. No. Sí tengo otra opción, _salir corriendo, huir del país y desaparecer…_ pero….me senté.

Vi el plato, él se sentó a mi lado, en la silla de la derecha . La cena consistía en… pan tostado con una mermelada que sospecho que es la de mango que compre hace dos semanas con la mantequilla de maní y jamón… queso.

 **\- ¿** **D** **e verdad te vas a quedar?**

El me sonrió y pude ver sus colmillos asomarse, ríe con gracia infantil.

 _ **-Da.**_

….Oh Jesucristo... ¿Por que a mi?

* * *

Espero les haya gustado.

DamistaH.


	3. 3

**Relato 3.**

Me desperté tarde al día siguiente, batallé con la sábana para levantarme y busqué el interruptor de la luz en la oscuridad de mi habitación. Cuando salí de mi cuarto supe que no estaba solo, él estaba aquí. Vadim.

No lo escucho mover nada en la cocina, así que me despreocupe. Mire el reloj de la pared de la sala eran las nueve y treinta y dos. Era tarde comparado con la hora en que me levanto, es tarde. Me incliné al final del pasillo y lo distinguí concentrado en las jaulas de mis aves, la chimenea seguía encendida. Me volví a meter en el pasillo y creo que no me escuchó.

Caminé al baño y me lavé los dientes y el rostro. Salí nuevamente y pase a la sala, el ya no estaba allí. Suspiré cansado.

\- **Buenos días,** _ **Dzulian**_ – Lo escuché a mi costado. Pegué un brinquito y al incorporarme con el corazón saltando volví a el-

 **\- ¡Ay coño, no hagas eso…! -**

Su sonrisa es imperturbable aunque yo me encuentre alterado. Tenía otro atuendo, pero la misma bufanda de color claro.

\- **Vadim hizo el desayuno** – Me dice muy orgulloso- **Tu desayuno está en el microondas, las aves han comido.** –Informa y me alejo un poco de él, porque no me deja de ser incómodo.

Voy disimuladamente al mueble grande, para sentarme allí.

 **\- ¿Vas a alguna parte? –** Quise saber –

 **-Da, Vadim tiene trabajo-**

Ah, verdad él trabaja en la biblioteca nacional. Hice un gesto con mis cejas negras. ¿Saben lo peor? Yo tengo que ir a la biblioteca…es decir que tendré que verlo de nuevo. Tengo que corregir unos trabajos de mis estudiantes y además de eso, investigar acerca de una clase que debo dictar.

Iría a otra biblioteca pero eso es muy complicado.

 **\- ¿Necesitas algo más?** \- Preguntó, como si solo necesitara de esto para irse, yo negué con la cabeza sin mirarle aun. **– Muy bien. Nos vemos** _ **Dzulian.**_

No escuché la puerta ni algo aparente, cuando pasee la mirada por la sala, no estaba y un miedo me estremeció en donde estaba sentado. Dios mío.

Luego de comer y hacer todo el aseo y la rutina que siempre hago cuando voy a salir; vestirme, arreglar la cocina y apagar la chimenea, entre otros, fui al teléfono y me debatí en llamar a mi madre para plantearle esta situación, desistí porque no tenía tiempo.

Seria medio día para cuando me fui rumbo a la biblioteca con una maleta repleta de trabajos para mi solito. No me quejo, todo pasó muy rápido, David de repente me llamó y me dijo

" _Tenemos vacante para un profesor de Historia Universal ¿te aguantas? "_

A lo que respondí en un español muy criollo

" _Dale con furia"_

David es latino, pero no es venezolano como yo, es colombiano hasta la medula. Tuve la suerte de conocerlo cuando vine a estudiar aquí. El da clases de geología.

¡Ah, seguro lo veo en la biblioteca! A veces va para allá porque yo me la paso allí. No sé, quizás tenga suerte y lo vea y le cuente todo lo que me ha pasado, porqué necesito sacarlo. Necesito hablarlo con alguien.

Deje el maletín en la mesa que escogí entre una fila de mesas a lo largo del pasillo, someramente revise si David estaba por algún lado. Nada.

Me senté y me dispuse a hacer mi trabajo. No sé cuánto tiempo pase leyendo los trabajos y corrigiendo, pero creo que pase bastante tiempo inmóvil en la mesa. Ah, este lugar tiene un aire relajante, es chévere estar aquí, por lo menos si se quiere estudiar.

 **-Julián…**

Levante la vista. Era David

Él es un poco más alto que yo, su piel ha perdido color por qué, bueno, Canadá no es lugar con el sol más radiante del mundo, pero ahora se le marcan más sus pecas. Tiene fuertes ojos caramelos.

 **\- ¿No ha terminado?** –Me pregunta y arrima una silla para sentarse, sonríe alegre, tiene un sobretodo marrón y guantes en las manos. David es friolento. –

- **No**.- Le respondí y deja mi oficio para prestarle atención- **¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿No tenías que dar clases?**

 **\- Ya la di.** –Respondió quitándose los guantes-

Hay algo que hacemos él y yo; hablamos en español, siempre que nos vemos, justo ahora lo estamos haciendo, me percaté que uno de los bibliotecarios nos vio extraño porque mi acento y el acento de David es diferente.

 **\- ¿Tan rápido?**

 **\- Julián, son las tres. –**

 **\- ¿Son las tres?**

David asintió.

 **\- ¿Usted da clases a las cuatro? ¿No?**

 **\- No. Hoy es viernes…** -Le dije- **Les deje el día a los muchacho por que no han terminado el proyecto.**

 **\- Tan lindo usted. –**

Hice una mueca entre feliz y sarcástico.

 **\- Voy a preparar una clase.** – Le informé-

Una empleada de la biblioteca que paso por allí, sé que se llama Elizabeta nos _shito_ a ambos.

 **-No hable tan fuerte-** me dice en español David.

 **-Yo no hablo fuerte, tú hablas fuerte.** –Repuse. El apretó los labios, iba a replicar cuando nos _shitaron_ otra vez. –

Hubo un silencio entre nosotros dos.

 **\- ¿Necesita preparar la clase urgente?** – Me pregunta, y supe que David estaba inventando hacer algo por que es que lo conozco como si fuera hijo mío.

 **\- ¿Para qué?** – Le pregunte como quien no quiere la cosa-

 **\- Para salir. –**

 **\- ¿Tu y yo?-** Pregunté fingiendo indiferencia- **¿y tú me vas a brindar la comida?**

 **-La caña.** – Me dice. Este colombiano me hace entrar en tentación-

Pero puse un rostro incrédulo. Caña sola no me gusta.

 **\- Y la comida…** -Dice después-

Sonrió, aunque suena tentador no creo poder aceptar. El parece que vio la duda en mí, se enderezó y suspiró.

 **\- ¿Le pasa algo?** –Me preguntó siendo directo, aun hablamos en español y esto me hizo sentir más seguro. –

- **Sí**.- Le dije de una vez- **No me vas a creer.**

 **-Pruébeme. –** _¡HA! ¡HA!_

 _Me reí internamente._

Lo mire por largo rato. David es un buen amigo, es…quizás el único amigo cercano que tengo aquí, pero él vive para el fin del mundo de la ciudad y yo vivo en donde la brisa se devuelve. Así que solo nos vemos en el trabajo, a veces, porque el da en horarios diferentes al mío y…en la biblioteca cuando viene.

- **Me pasó algo** \- Comencé. David me miro con atención se inclinó hacia mí y me vio con sus ojos claros – **cuando llegue a casa. Alguien entró.**

David se vio alterado por un momento, abrió los ojos y se inclinó.

 **\- ¿Quién?**

 **-Un demonio.**

Hubo un silencio. Espere todo de él, una burla, una risa, que me diga que le estaba echando vainas, que me preguntara si me tomé la pastilla.

 **\- ¿Un demonio?** – Preguntó

Yo asentí cortamente.

 **\- ¿Cómo así? ¿Por lo malo? ¿O lo feo?** –Me pregunta confundido.

 **-No, no, no, él no es feo…** -Dije apresuradamente, aunque baje la voz en mi español. Me causo gracia, si supiera que los demonios son todo menos feo. O por lo menos este no lo era- **El…es un demonio, ¿me entiendes?**

 **-No te entiendo** \- Me respondió lentamente en inglés. Rodé los ojos, David no me está captando. –

 **-Literal.**

 **\- ¿Con cuernos y todo eso? –**

 **-No, bueno** \- Me detuve- **Aun no lo sé, el punto es que quiere quedarse en mi casa, y no quiere irse, llamé a la policía y no sirvió** _ **de un coño,**_ _ **Daviiiiiid.**_ **Sé que suena loco pero es así**

 **-Tú necesitas salir más.**

Me dijo y me altere. No me cree.

 **\- No me jodas, David. Esto es serio. –**

 **-Estoy hablando en serio** – Me dice con una sonrisa que no ayuda en este tema serio –

 **\- Mira,** _ **mamaguevo**_ –Le dije y el resopló divertido porque parece que le gusta cuando digo groserías en mi español – **Te estoy hablando en serio, hay un demonio en mi casa.**

Gruñí y escuché el sonido de un libro caer en la mesa. Muy cerca. _A la verga…._

 **\- Hacen mucho ruido, Da** \- Escuché un regaño, ambos volvimos, ¡era él! ¡Ay virgen santa! _–_ _ **Dzulian**_ **, si quieres hablar puede salir de la biblioteca.**

Le propiné una mirada gélida aunque tenía miedo en ese momento. David se disculpó en inglés, yo no dije nada, cerré el encuadernado del trabajo bruscamente, esperaba que se fuera, pero se quedó allí viéndonos con sus ojos claros y luego sonrió al ver que no hablábamos.

 **\- ¿Lo conoces?** –Me preguntó David.

 **\- Más o menos** –Susurré, moví la cabeza al poco tiempo- **No. No lo conozco. Me voy.** –dije súbitamente.

 **\- ¿A dónde? –**

 **-Por ahí**

Aún sigo hablando en español, no quiero que nadie me entienda en ese lugar, mucho menos Él. Me levante después de arreglar mis cosas, David estaba distraído para cuando me iba.

 **-Espera, espera. ¿Qué paso con lo que te pregunte?** –Me tomó de la maleta-

 **\- ¿Qué pasa con eso?**

 **\- ¿Vas a salir sí o no?**

 **\- Voy a salir ahora.-**

Estaba a diez pasos de la entrada, ¡claro que iba a salir! ya nos estaban mirando feo. Uno no puede hacer un ruidito porque ya te están matando con la mirada.

 **\- ¿Va a salir conmigo?**

 **\- No**. – Le respondí

 **\- ¿Por qué?**

 **-Porque uno te cuenta una vaina y tú** _ **nojombre,**_ **no portas la seriedad.** –le espete molesto. Por qué no me cree.

¿Acaso no sabe que es la única persona con quien puedo hablar y me entiende? Ahora se hace el estúpido

 **\- ¿Es por tu demonio?** –Me dijo incrédulo, en inglés y yo le quería pegar la maleta en la _geta._ Si supiera que lo tiene cerca…en algún lado.

Contuve las ganas de gritarle que se callara.

- **Julián, estas muy tenso, vives solo, extrañas tu hogar, no tienes mucho amigos aquí, aparte de mí, ¿ahora tienes un demonio en casa?**

Me relajé, y lo fulminé con la mirada, porque David a veces le mete a lo indiscreto y estúpido, _a veces._

\- **Eres un estúpido**.-Le gruñí en español para que me entendiera clarito- **Me voy, déjame, déjame,** _ **David déjame…**_

El me soltó y me siguió a la salida. Me sentí más relajado de que ya no estaba allí, David no entendía mi comportamiento.

 **\- ¿A dónde iras?-** me pregunta, y luego sonríe como un bobo, no sabe que me gusta cuando sonríe así, inocentón de todo **– No se enoje conmigo Julián.**

Me dice con voz melosa y se acerca a mí. Yo suspiró intentando calmarme.

 **\- ¿Lo acompaño a su casa?**

 **-No voy a ir a mi casa** -Le repliqué

Porque era verdad, no iba a ir a mi casa en ese momento, iría a cualquier otro sitio, a cualquiera, pero a mi casa, no. no, no, no…

 **-Ah bueno, entonces vamos adonde usted quiera-**

 **\- ¿Me quieres acompañar?**

 **\- ¿Qué voy a hacer si no quiere salir conmigo? Entonces yo salgo contigo**

¿Él quiere salir conmigo a juro?

Cuando hable de salir por allí, era literal, _salir por allí_. Cuando estaba en Venezuela, salía a caminar en las tarde, temprano, porque temía que me robaran, ¡hahaha. A veces cuento esos a mis compañeros de trabajo y no entienden la emoción de salir de la casa- en Venezuela- y regresar sano y salvo, uno se siente el hijo predilecto de Dios.

En Canadá tú no sientes esa sensación, es demasiado tranquilo, quizás muy tranquilo para mí.

Me siguió por todo el camino a un restaurante que conseguí por allí, había almorzado tarde así que ni modo. No iba a regresar a mi casa.

Así que comimos allí y él inicio una conversación en español que sabía que era para mí, hablamos mientras medio mundo en ese nos miró feo, y nos reímos de lo que ellos no podían entender.

De repente David carraspeó y se puso serio, "serio", entiéndase que cuando se pone así es porque va a decir algo importante, bueno, algo importante para él, por el momento, yo lo contemplé en silencio, interesado.

 **-Mire, Julián** -Habló en español y sospeché que podría ser algo muy privado – **Yo le quería invitar para decirle algo, pero como no quiso y estamos saliendo ahora, se lo voy a decir de todas maneras.**

 **-Aja** – Parpadeé y me quedé en mi asiento esperando a lo que sea que me iba a decir. Debo decir que cuando se pone con esa actitud, me causa un poco de nerviosismo.-

David me ve y descolocándome un poco toma mi mano derecha que esta sobre la mesa con la suya. Sospecho que esto es más allá de serio. No me muevo sin embargo, espero a lo que sea que diga. Sé que no me va a hacer nada malo si me toca la mano.

 **\- Vea.** – Dice

Y yo lo apresure con un gesto de mis ojos bien abiertos

 **\- Usted me gusta mucho.** –Me dijo.

Tuve que arrugar el entrecejo y me tomó varios segundos entender lo que me acaba de decir.

Pelé los ojos. El aprieta mi mano.

¿Está hablando en serio? ¿David se me está confesando?

 **\- Esto no debería ser sorpresa para ti, me refiero a nuestros gustos-** Me dice y tiene razón. Él y yo bueno eso. –

¡Claro que es sorpresa para mí, huevon!

 **\- ¿Esto es enserio?** -Pregunte luego de un corto silencio en donde reflexioné, David es así a veces, _tira unas bromas…_

\- **Sí.** –Me responde **\- Le estoy hablando en serio. Usted me gusta mucho. ¿No me cree?**

 **-No.** _ **no es eso**_ – Dije y confundí el inglés con el español. David me miro expectante _-_ _ **No es el mejor momento.**_ -susurré en inglés y cerré mis ojos por un momento antes de sacar un suspiro

Estaba respirando muy irregularmente, esto no me lo esperaba, mucho menos con lo que acababa de decir, con lo que me habia pasado.

 _ **\- ¡Oh,Dzulian! –**_

 _Oh, Señor Jesucristo…_

Abrí los ojos de golpe y alce la mirada, el agarre de nuestras manos se deshizo. Vadim estaba allí, justamente, desconozco como me encontró, pero ¡Es un demonio! Supongo que puede hacer muchas cosas.

 **\- Te estaba buscando, tu madre ha llamado**. –Me dice y me sorprende porque me lo dice en español, rasposo por su acento duro –

 **\- ¿Mamá? –**

 **\- ¿María Jiménez es tu madre? ¿No?** –Vadim parece ignorar por completo la presencia de David allí sentado – **Llamó.-**

Vadim sigue hablando en español. Vadim sabe español, Vadim habla español fluido, oh esto no puede ser. Eso quiere decir que entendió todo. Sin embargo no se ve molesto, o por lo menos no lo percibo molesto,

Tiene la sonrisa en su rostro níveo, está esperando que diga algo.

 **\- ¿Iras a casa?** – Pregunta David dándose a conocer para Vadim, que volvió el rostro lentamente hacia él.

Sus miradas se concentran. Yo veo como la pupila felina fulgurante se amplía con un color violeta intenso, algo me dice que no está muy contento ahora.

* * *

 **DamistaH.**

 **Gracias por comentar y el apoyo kdaskdjasld**


	4. 4

**Hetalia no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencia; Lenguaje vulgar.**

* * *

 **Relato 4.**

Si se iba a quedar había que poner reglas. Así que…

 **\- Nada de visitas después de las ocho de la noche**. – Le deje claro – **Es más, no quiero visitas de tus amigos en mi casa.**

Porque no sabía si tenía amigos demonios, y si era así, no los quería ver ni en foto, ni en pintura, ni en una foto de Facebook.

El meneo la cabeza sonriendo como un niño, y asintió luego de mirarme atentamente.

 **\- Tampoco quiero que entres en mi habitación, por favor, ¿entiendes? –**

 **-Da...** – Me dijo sin alterar su calma –

 **\- Tampoco quiero que asustes a nadie. Tuve suerte que los policías no hicieron nada-**

 **-Da.**

 **\- No me espíes.**

 **-Da-**

 **-Nada de seguirme.**

 **-Da-**

 **\- ¿Vas a seguir todas esta reglas? –**

 **-Si tú sigues las mías…-** me dice.

Está sentado en el sillón largo de la sala, tiene un sobretodo negro y esa bufanda que nunca se quita.

Había regresado a casa. Tomamos un autobús público para regresar, en todo el trayecto el parecía asechar algo invisible, no le dije nada, estaba molesto. David se me había confesado y el llego de imprevisto, así…como si hubiera estado todo el tiempo allí, a decirme –con mucha naturalidad- en español que mi madre había llamado. David se despidió de mi tan seca e incómodamente, que sentí pena.

Me cruce de brazos, no estaba seguro que cuales eran sus reglas, ¡Después de todo él no tiene por qué exigir nada! …si tomamos en cuenta que es mi casa, mi vida, y mis decisiones. Si yo me quiero tirar de un puente él no tiene por qué impedirlo…

 **\- ¿Cuáles son tus "reglas"?** – Le pregunté y por lo que vi, se presentó satisfecho y contento porque le tocaba hablar.

 **-Vadim cocina**. –Me dijo, alzando el índice como si esto otorgará énfasis. – **Vadim** _ **hará**_ **todo lo que pueda** _ **hacer.**_

 **-….-** No entendí, no entiendo a lo que se refiere así que suspiro fuertemente- **¿Qué harás?**

 **\- Puedo hacer sopa de verduras…hace mucho frio últimamente, y** _ **Dzulian**_ **está muy flaco.**

 **-No…-** Lo interrumpí- **¿Qué es eso de que harás todo lo que puedas hacer?**

 **\- Eso** \- Me dijo simplemente, pero no comprendí.

Bueno si entendí, pero eso era ambiguo para mí.

 **\- Vadim… ¿Qué es lo que quieres conmigo realmente…? Si no quieres mi alma**. – Lleve un de mis manos al tabique de la nariz. Todo esto me causa demasiada confusión. –

No puedo confiar en él, por motivos obvios.

- _ **Dzulian**_ **ha comido lo que prepare y ha dormido estando Vadim en casa ¿No es suficiente prueba?** – Me pregunta.

Bueno solo he sobrevivido una noche y debo decir que su sazón es sabroso, pero no me comprará con el estómago, No…A mí no me comprara con esa.

 **-Si… -**

 **-Da.** –Dijo el, muy satisfecho, aun sentado.

Se levantó lentamente, no olvido lo grande que es y con sus ojos fijos en los míos como cuchillos violetas, su pupila se ensancho un poco y volvió a su tamaño normal, alargada.

 **-** _ **Dzulian**_ **tiene que** _ **relajarse**_ **. Tantas preocupaciones lo convertirán en un humano gris –** Me dice ahora muy serio, supongo que eso no le gustaría.

 _Por lo que he visto en estos dos días,_ él es muy feliz, contento, no lo sé. Es algo chévere, creo que nuestro acercamiento hubiera sido diferente si de buenas a primera no me hubiera dicho que era un demonio…Si, lo pienso y es mejor.

 **\- Vadim hará todo lo** _ **que quiera**_ **,** _ **porque**_ **puede** –Arqueó mis cejas negras con sorpresa, el señor va a hacer todo lo que quiera por que puede.

¿Y es que yo estoy de adorno o qué?...

 _ **-Pero**_ **no** _ **entrara**_ **en la habitación de** _ **Dzulian**_ **. Ni lo espiará. –**

Ha pasado una semana desde que se quedó aquí, no ha sido una experiencia tan mala como había pensado, Vadim es…particular, sin duda, pero no es malo ni nada de eso–o eso creo yo- cocina bien y sale a trabajar temprano a la biblioteca, tiene dos días libres por semana, cuando regreso a casa, él siempre tiene la cena lista, o algún detalle, la chimenea está encendida y las aves tienen comida. No es que me esté quejando, pero me siento inútil; esta es mi casa, yo debería hacer estas cosas… ¡Él es como una señora de servicio o algo!

Me senté en la mesa de la cocina y lo observe con atención; estaba ordenando los platos y los vasos. ¿Este tipo es un demonio de verdad? …Puede ser otra cosa sin ser un demonio. No sé. No se muchas cosas de mitologías, aunque tenía entendido que los demonios no son un mito.

 **\- ¿Dónde duermes?** –Pregunte. Tenía una taza de café con leche, él se estaba secando las manos con lo paños de la cocina tendidos en el horno. Vadim me da una mirada corta y termina de secarse.

Pregunte eso porque solo hay una habitación en mi casa, una habitación habilitada para dormir, ha pasado tiempo y él no ha entrado a mi cuarto como había dicho.

Se sirve un poco de café con leche.

 **\- Vadim no necesita dormir**. – Me responde, y arrima la silla para sentarse en la pequeña mesa conmigo. –

 **\- ¿No duermes? ¿No te da sueño?**

El negó con la cabeza varias veces.

 **\- ¿No te cansas? ¿De que estas hecho? ¿De hierro? –**

Aquello me había sorprendido. Si no necesitaba dormir ¿Qué coño hacia cuando yo dormía?

Quise preguntar pero no tuve el valor, no quería ser entrometido, metido.

 **\- Vadim no siente cansancio o sueño.**

 **\- ¿y no has intentado dormir?**

 **-Vadim cierra los ojos, pero no duerme.**

Me termine de tomar mi café con leche para darle una mirada de análisis, su rostro estaba impasible, tranquilo. Me quede en silencio por unos minutos antes de ver la hora en la pared. Estoy buscando una excusa para irme de allí.

No es que no me sienta cómodo. -¿A quién engaño?- No. No me siento aun cómodo, va a pasar un largo rato para que me acostumbre a este nuevo inquilino en mi vida.

Me levante calmadamente, sin decir nada más. No encontré que más preguntar, realmente no quería preguntar nada. Lave mi taza y salí de la cocina. Estoy casi seguro que él me estaba siguiendo con la mirada y al volver desde el marco de la cocina ya no estaba. _Odio cuando hace eso._

Mire por el pasillo y la sala y no lo encontré.

Me fui a dormir sin más.

Escuche a mitad de la madrugada un estruendo y me desperté, para darme cuenta que me estaba congelando en mi cama. Cuando abrí los ojos note todo a oscuras, y al levantarme y encender la luz esta no funcionaba.

Se había ido la luz.

¿En serio? …Seguro debo estar soñando. No es muy común que se vaya la luz por aquí…lo que me recuerda que en mi país, si es común eso, es el pan de cada día. Exagero un poco, pero es muy común y el calor que hace en Venezuela cuando se va la luz…Uno se siente abandonado por Dios.

Pero aquí.

Hace frio. _Un frio de puta madre._

Tuve que tomar mi almohada y mi cobija. Salí al pasillo, estaba oscuro. El piso estaba frio por suerte encontré mi calzado de casa cerca de la cama. Dormiría en la sala cerca de la chimenea por que definitivamente no me iba a _calar_ el frio en mi cuarto.

¿A todo esto porque se había ido la luz?...sospecho que puede ser por la nieve, no sé, la nieve debe de hacerle algo a los cables ¿no?, ¡este país no puede ser perfecto!

Había una escasa luz que venia del exterior- pude atravesar el pasillo hacia la sala, cuando choque con el mueble supe que estaba en la sala, eche la sabana y la almohada en el mueble largo y me las ingenié para ir a la chimenea y buscar manera de encenderla.

Lo que me recuerda que tengo que comprar madera. El piso cerca de la chimenea estaba tibio.

 **-Vadim…** \- Llame solo porque sentía que no estaba solo.-

Mire por la sala y observe las siluetas de las casas adornando la pared, los muebles y las lámparas, las cortinas bailoteando por la brisa de una ventana abierta.

¿Abierta? Camine hacia la ventana que daba la visión izquierda de mi jardín. En efecto, la ventana estaba abierta. ¿Para qué coño estaba la ventana abierta?, yo no como jabón como para dejarla abierta en mitad de la noche de invierno.

 **\- ¿Vadim tu abriste las ventana?** –Pregunte cuando por fin la cerré.

Pero nadie respondió. Ahora se hace el sordo. Volví a la chimenea, me agache y busque la madera para colocarla en el interior de la chimenea. Sentí algo húmedo y viscoso entre el pliegue de mis dedos.

No quería imaginar lo que seria y no podía verlo bien, pero me dio asco. Es regla de que todo lo que sea viscoso y extraño de asco. Mire mi mano y era oscuro. No olía nada en particular. ¿Qué coño era esa vaina?

Encendí la chimenea.

Cuando me vi la mano, vi que se había secado, su color era semejante a la del ladrillo, un poco más oscuro y vi que aún había un poco en la madera que se quemaba. Me levante di una mirada a la sala y aún no había nadie.

Bien.

Seguro Vadim estaba en otro país, o en otro lado, no sé, quien sabe. Quizás y tenga una vida secreta por la noches.

Fui directamente al mueble y desee nunca haberlo hecho con tanto apuro. Me golpee el dedo pequeño del pie con la madera del mueble, no necesito palabras para describir el dolor que sentí que hasta le mente la madre a Tarzan.

Me tire en el sofá aun gimiendo y tieso. Es que algo así es horrible. _Bien, bien, Julián, respira, respira y relaja el pie antes de que te de una vaina y allí si vas a desear dormirte con frio y todo._

Pasaron segundos –que para mí fue una eternidad – cuando el dolor disminuyo y pude moverse bien en el sofá y arreglarme para dormir.

Me cubrí hasta el cuello y listo, me dormiría. La luz de la chimenea permitía poder divisar las figuras en la sala; los dos muebles pequeños al frente de mí, la mesa del teléfono, las casa escalando las paredes más allá.

Aunque quiero dormir algo me dice que si lo hago, algo pasara, no sé, es una sensación extraña, siento que algo está pasando y yo soy el único que no lo sé. Como si El fuera a brotar del suelo o de la pared y va a hacer algo.

A pesar de que ese sentimiento me tenía alerta me dormí.

Al día siguiente, lo que me despertó no fue el sonido de mi teléfono, no para nada. Volvía a sentir algo húmedo entre mis dedos, esta vez pude decir que no era viscoso así que no sentí asco a la primera. ¡Estaba medio dormido como iba a sentir asco!

Abro los ojos lentamente y encuentro para mi sorpresa a Vadim sentado al frente.

 **\- ¿Qué haces?** –Pregunte, parpadeando lentamente. –

Tiene mi mano derecha entre la suya y parece limpiarla con un pañuelo húmedo.

 **\- Oh, Buenos días** _ **Dzulian**_ **–**

Al instante levanta la vista, me mira y sonríe contento. El a veces me hace sentir mal educado.

 **\- Buenos días… -**

 _ **\- ¿Dzulian**_ **durmió bien?** – Me pregunta y aun sosteniendo mi mano, pasa la tela húmeda por entre mis dedos.

Es de día. La chimenea está apagada y toda la sala esta iluminada por la luz del sol. El baja los ojos a mis dedos y parece terminar de hacer lo que sea que estaba haciendo. Descubrí que su tacto es frio.

 **-Si…-** Respondí y sentí como delicadamente puso mi mano en mi pecho como si se tratara de alguna herida - **¿Qué…que estabas haciendo?-** pregunte y levante la mano y estaba normal.

Vadim estaba…flotando cuando sonrió y se acercó a mí, paso el paño húmedo por mis ojos y mi frente.

 _ **-Dzulian**_ **estaba sucio-**

Hubo un silencio y ahora que lo recuerdo no lo había visto volar antes. Me hundo en el mueble porque me está viendo y odio cuando me ve fijamente como si yo debería romper el silencio de esta situación.

 **\- Ah..Vadim, ¿dejaste la ventana abierta en la noche?**

El entrecerró los ojos y sonriendo me respondió;

 **-No.**

Se llevó las manos a los labios y se puso a reír.

 **\- Anoche** _ **Dzulian**_ **tuvo visitas, unos ladrones cortaron los cables de la electricidad y se metieron por la ventana.**

Señor Jesucristo… ¿Qué me estás diciendo Vadim? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué te estas riendo como si eso fuera gracioso?

 **\- Vadim se divirtió mucho con ellos, Da. –**

 **\- ¿Qué?** – Me levante poco a poco en mi cama improvisada y disimuladamente mire por mí alrededor en busca de algo que me haga entender lo que Vadim estaba diciendo—

Él se tomó uno de sus mechones cenizas y jugo con estos con una divertida expresión en su rostro.

\- **Vadim se divirtió mucho a noche, pero tuvo que hacer silencio para que Dzulian pudiera dormir…** \- Hizo una pausa en donde yo intentaba incorporándome –. **Dzulian debe de tener hambre.**

Me sonrió, mirándome con atención y de sus vivos ojos percibí que estaba radiantemente feliz.

Cuando estuve en la sala, me entere de que él ya había comido…mucho antes.

* * *

uuuuHH~~, Vamos, que Vadim es un buen chico~, no creo que difiera mucho de el Vanya pais en su forma de ser, sonriente y "alegre".

Una cosa que iba a informar es que, comenzare la universidad y tendré que detener la escritura, hasta diciembre. Probablemente suelte un capitulo en el transcurso de esos meses pero no mas.

Gracias por leer hasta aqui.

 **DamistaH.**


	5. 5

**Relato 5**

La luz no se recompuso ese día. Realmente no sabía cuándo se iba a recomponer, Vadim había encendido la chimenea y me di cuenta como lo hacía, el solo tocaba un trozo de madera y lo calentaba tanto que el calor terminaba extendiéndose por toda la madera.

Vadim cocino en la chimenea una especie de consomé. Con las verduras. No lo sé dónde aprendió a cocinar tan bien pero mientras que la chimenea hacia su trabajo yo esperaba en el mueble mientras terminaba de leer un libro que había pedido en la biblioteca la semana pasada.

Había terminado de revisar los trabajos de mis alumnos esa misma mañana. Ahora terminaba de preparar la clase de la semana.

En toda la mañana no han venido a reparar la luz. Al parecer soy la única casa que tiene este problema.

Esto me hace recodar el evento de la luz en mi país. No me preocupaba tanto por el frio si no el calor, el calor era insoportable por las noches. Y los mosquitos. _Mosquitos del demonio._

A veces cuando era niño, madre y mi padre arrastraban los colchones a la sala y abrían las ventanas para que pasara en frio de la noche y poder dormir a gusto, todos dormíamos juntos en los colchones aunque la verdad nos las pasábamos hablando de cualquier cosa, siempre salía un tema de conversación nuevo. Mi hermana siempre se dormía primero y mi mama luego. Luego me dormía yo y mi papá.

No es que me guste que se vaya la luz. Pero aquí abro las ventanas y me muero. Me da hipotermia y lo único que dejo en este mundo es de existir…pienso esto porque también me tengo que bañar…con agua fría.

Cuando cerré el libro me hundí un poco en el sofá pequeño, estaba envuelto en una frazada, frente a la chimenea, Vadim estaba sentado en una butaca no muy lejos de mí, tenía una cuchara de madera, meneaba la sopa de tanto en tanto.

Me le quede viendo solo porque no había ninguna otra cosa que ver. Me pregunte que estaba pensando o si sentía frio. Por lo que veo y sé, no. Está muy tranquilo. Cuando me ve por un momento pensé en desviar la mirada pero me quedo observándolo también.

 **\- ¿De verdad eres ruso?** – Pregunté-

Vadim parece feliz de que le esté hablando. Sonríe-

 **-Da. –**

Luego de una semana de convivencia descubrí el significado de esa bendita palabra que siempre me decía. Es un Sí.

 **\- ¿De qué parte?** – Pregunté

El parecía meditarlo y rodo sus ojos violetas hacia la esquina superior de sus ojos.

 **\- Rostov del Don**

Me quede en silencio, esa era nueva. De verdad, pensé que diría San Petersburgo o Moscú. Rusia era muy grande por supuesto que no se me muchas de sus ciudades, nunca estuve allí.

 **\- ¿Con que se come eso?**

Él se echó a reír suavemente y pude ver sus dientes blancos.

- _-_ _ **Dzulian**_ **dice cosas divertidas.** –Me dice y se inclina un poco para meter la cuchara de madera en la olla y menear con suavidad – **¿De dónde es** _ **Dzulian?**_

Me pregunto sin dejar su oficio.

 **\- Caracas**. – Respondí, nací allí – **Pero nos mudamos cuando tenía diez años, a una hacienda en El Guárico.**

 **\- ¿Guárico?**

Vadim dio una risita. Seguramente se ríe por qué bueno ese nombre debe de ser raro para él. Termine sonriendo.

 **\- ¡La comida esta lista!** –Soltó con alegría.

Sacó la olla con un pañuelo para protegerse de lo caliente que estaba y la llevo a la cocina yo lo seguí con la mirada mientras me preparaba para salir del mueble y me dispuse a ir a la mesa del comedor.

 **\- ¿Cómo es** _ **Guárico**_ **?** –Me pregunta una vez sentado en el comedor conmigo.

Como siempre Vadim no tiene un plato y no me acompaña a comer, es raro, él se queda allí. Solo hablando.

El consomé estaba delicioso, le echo zanahorias y papa y algo de pechuga de pollo. Creo que repetiré

 **-Guárico es…grande**. – Sonreí, _eso sonó estúpido Julián por favor_ \- **Mi padre tenía una hacienda en el campo. Allí tenía que si vacas, toros, corderos, muchas cosas.**

 **\- ¿Tenía?**

 **\- La vendieron, cuando llegue aquí me entere.** – Le dije – **Compraron una casa más pequeña en San Juan de los Morros y allí es donde vive mi familia ahora.**

Vadim permaneció en silencio mientras terminaba de comer y no se movió en todo aquel rato.

 **\- Cuando la luz vuelva te mostrare una fotos de Guárico** – Le prometí por se veía como si intentara imaginarse el lugar – **No es como aquí, es un clima tropical y no hay nieve, es más verde…una sábana verde y lleno de árboles.**

Sus cejas se arquearon.

 **-** _ **Dzulian**_ **tiene un hogar muy bonito.**

 **-Gracias…**

Hubo un silencio en donde el solo me observo con detenimiento.

 **\- Me gustaría ver Guárico ¿Qué animales tienen?**

 **\- Bueno…muchos, Caballos, aves, vacas…caimanes.** – Me miro atento y note como brillaban sus ojos- **¿Cómo es…Don?**

 **\- Rostov del Don**.-Me corrigió sonriendo.

 **\- Eso mismo. –**

\- **La última vez que estuve allí, bueno estaba muy arruinada** \- Me dice y sentí algo de confusión- **Al disolverse la Unión Soviética…se vio sumida en la miseria. Pero recuerdo los inviernos, los niños, y las familias de mi ciudad.**

 **\- ¿Hace cuánto fue eso?**

 **\- No lo recuerdo,** _ **Dzulian**_ **…-** Su voz por primera vez sonó un poco insegura, vi sus cejas arquearse como si escarbara en su memoria. -

Fruncí las cejas hacia arriba contrariado. No le quise preguntar nada más.

Pasaron unos segundos para pedirle un poco más consomé, contento como un niño me sirvió mas pero esta vez comí en silencio y el solo me observó, hice una nota mental de buscar más acerca de esa ciudad rusa.

Sospecho que fue después de la caída de la Unión Soviética, Rusia se vio muy mal por aquellos días.

Cuando termine de comer, él se vio satisfecho, recogió el plato, yo me levante de la mesa y limpie la madera con un paño de la cocina. Hice una limpieza por la cocina mientras que él se había encargado de guardar la comida.

Como hacia frio en la cocina, no me preocupe mucho por la refrigeración de la carne en la nevera. Salí a la sala y la chimenea seguía encendida, me asome pero no lo vi por la sala.

Camine hacia la ventana que estaba cerrada. Me asome por esta otra vez del cristal pude ver en efecto algunas pisadas en la nieve. Pisadas grandes venían desde el jardín.

Abrí la ventana y sentí el frio entrar. El cielo siempre parece estar nublado en estos días. _Ese catire_ no quiere salir por nada del mundo.

Si, asegure que eran las pisadas de personas en la nieve y eran varias, así que Vadim no estaba mintiendo y sinceramente no quería saber que susto les había echado a esas personas, es que me acuerdo de los policías y _me da cosa._

Me pregunto ¿Qué quiso decir con divertirse con ellos?.

Mire un momento más por el jardín y descubrí la nieve amontonada al lado del camino a casa. Sospecho que fue él.

El resto de la tarde me quede sentado en el sofá largo escribiendo las preguntas de investigación para mis alumnos y no lo vi más. No lo escuché, ni lo sentí. La chimenea seguía encendida y calentaba la sala.

A la hora, creo, porque mi teléfono murió –se le agotó la batería- lo vi sentarse en uno de los muebles con un libro que no sé de donde lo saco pero no pregunte, estaba muy concentrado en mi trabajo.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso cuando sentí la luz reducirse lentamente, me removí en el sofá, incomodo. Comenzaba a agotarme y mire a Vadim que no se había movido de su lugar para nada, seguía leyendo.

Me quede _lelo_ viendo –no a él precisamente- si no, a sus dedos. Sus dedos sostenían el libro de tapa dura, sus hojas estaban amarillentas y no podía encontrar ningún título.

En ese momento no lo noté, pero me sentí estúpido. ¿Por qué coño me quede viendo sus dedos?, eran pálidos, largos, era una mano normal, coño, era como cuando te levantas y te quedas sentado en la cama viendo una media en el piso, como si pensaras en el significado de la vida o una vaina así.

Sus uñas estaban cortas, sostenían el libro y cuando lo cerro y alejo el libro de él me quede viéndole los botones del abrigo…en resumidas cuenta me quede en un viaje de eso….celestiales.

 **-** _ **-Dzulian**_ **-** Escuché, pero no me moví. Ni aparte la mirada. Emití un sonido con mi garganta, sonó como ¿Umm? –

No escuche nada más, cuando se movió, espabilé, parpadeé varias veces y allí, si me sentí estúpido.

Vadim se había levantado del asiento y camino hacia el sofá donde yo estaba, lo observe por un momento pero él estaba viendo otra cosa.

Si, definitivamente no me está viendo a los ojos como siempre hace.

 **\- ¿Ese bolígrafo es de** _ **Dzulian**_ **?**

¿Bolígrafo? …. ¿en serio?

Lo que estaba viendo era el bolígrafo que tenía en mi mano derecha. Era en realidad una pluma, no era tan bonita, pero si era vieja, mi padre me la regalo cuando estaba en Venezuela y créanme la he cuidado de que se me pierda o se dañe.

 **\- ¿Esto?**

Le mostré y yo mismo observé mi pluma con algo de extrañeza. Era más pesada de lo que se veía, inmaculadamente negro, a excepción de unas franjas plateadas cerca del puntero.

Vadim asintió varias veces sin dejar de verlo y se asemejo a la forma que veía los adornos de la pared, pero esta vez solo parecía encantado, maravillado, y de sus ojos brillaban el deseo de tocarlo.

Me sentí un poco incómodo.

 **\- ¿Quieres verlo? –**

Le acerqué el bolígrafo y el tomo con sus pálidos dedos. No despegue el ojo de encima, primero, ¡era mi bolígrafo y tenía un valor sentimental! …segundo, Vadim lo veía como si de alguna forma se lo fuera a comer. …Yo temía que algo como lo segundo pasara .me reí internamente

 **-Si me lo das** …-Hizo una pausa rodo los ojos hacia mí- **te haré triunfar.**

 _Ok._

 _Se puso rara la cosa._

Sobre todo porque su voz se volvió más profunda y algo le está saliendo de su cabello. _Ok…ok…Relájate Julián._

 **\- ¿Qué?** – Me atreví a preguntar – **No, es mío.**

 **-Podría dártelo todo.**

 _¡Uuuuggghh!_

Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo necesario y su pupila se expandió un poco. Ya comenzaba a dar miedo.

 **\- Eh. No.** \- Me removí en el asiento y carraspee.

Vadim me sonrió y vi sus colmillos por primera vez. Algo apareció en los costados de su cabeza, era negro y avanzaban hasta sus mejillas. Eran cuernos negros que se distinguían perfectamente de su cabello.

 **\- ¿Estas intentando hacer un trato conmigo…por mi bolígrafo? -** le cuestione incrédulo de que esto ocurriera. -

 **\- Si así lo quieres llamar**

 **\- ¡Que no! –**

 _¿Julián que estás haciendo…? Vadim ya no es Vadim,…ahora tiene cuernos y da miedo._

 **\- ¿Por qué no?** – Me pregunto- **Otros demonios te pedirían el alma o un familiar.-** Me dice inclinándose a verme mejor...

 **\- ¿Pero tú me pides mi bolígrafo**?– Le cuestioné.

Vadim asintió suavemente, hace bailar el bolígrafo en sus dedos con habilidad. Yo hago un gesto de sorpresa. El tal vez no lo sepa pero ese lapicito que tiene en su mano vale más que cualquier deseo.

Fue un regalo, del progenitor de mis días, y no me da la gana de hacer un trato con eso. Ha. Ha…NO.

- **No**. –Le dije intentando sonar seguro y sin miedo pero era difícil cuando Vadim frunció un poco el ceño, y quiero pensar que es porque estaba confundido.- **Es mío. ¿Me lo devuelves?**

Pronto Vadim me miro estupefacto.

\- **¿Pero por qué?** – Me preguntó aparentemente triste. Su rostro cambio ahora a la tristeza de un niño; como si su madre le hubiera dicho que no cuando le pidió comprar un helado. – **Vadim te lo daría todo, todo lo que pidas.**

 **-No. por qué no quiero.** – Le dije- **¿Me das mi bolígrafo?**

El entorno los ojos como si estuviera indignado, pero me acerco el bolígrafo a mi mano extendida. Me sentí un poco más aliviado cuando ya lo tenía. Observe a Vadim y este ya estaba totalmente humano, en su apariencia me refiero sus ojos no, ellos seguían tan brillantes como antes.

Los próximos minutos Vadim me comenzó a decir que quería mi bolígrafo, decía que él tenía una amplia colección de objetos muy curiosos en su casa. No sé qué quería decir con su casa. "casa"… Pero el no dio muchos detalles, comentó también que mi bolígrafo le había llamado la atención por los sentimientos que tenía con él. Aseguraría que me daría todo, todo…y realmente le creí…

Pero realmente yo no quiero nada. Nunca le he pedido nada, dudo que en un futuro sea diferente. Vadim hace todo esto porque…por qué puede ¿no?

 _Hahaha…esto suena tan raro._

Finalmente, luego hablar, dijo que haría una merienda. La luz aún no ha regresado. Me quede en el sofá largo unos minutos más y ahora me distraje con las llamas de la chimenea. Cuando regreso se sentó a mi lado y no pude evitar sonreír por esta cómica escena.

Vadim es…tan extraño, es como un demonio que a ratos le gusta actuar como humano. Es. Agradable. Me agrada mucho más de lo que debería.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

DamistaH.


	6. 6

**Relato. 6.**

 **\- ¿Vadim, estás aquí?-** pregunté al vacío, esa es la segunda noche sin luz, y ya me siento en casa, lo digo porque he tenido la mala suerte de pasar días sin luz en mi país.

Vadim había desapareció justo después de la cena. Me había dicho que tenía que volver a _su casa_ por un momento.

Ya era de noche y no lo había oído llegar, por eso pregunte. La chimenea estaba encendida, pero la luz era tenue en la sala donde yo estaba. Dormiría en el mueble otra vez porque mi cuarto era un infierno helado.

Solo que ahora no podía dormir. Cubierto hasta el cuello por la cobija gruesa estaba tendido de lado a los muebles pequeños y a la mesa del centro de la sala. Escuché y sentí una suave brisa pasar por la corona de mi cabeza y frente a mí, dos perlas luminosas aparecieron mirándome.

 **\- ¿Llamaste?** \- l me responde. Ya ha vuelto y parece estar de buen humor, bueno casi siempre parece estar de buen humor es una de las cosas que me aturde

 **\- ¿Acabas de llegar?**

 **\- Mmm…No** – Me respondió – **merodeé la casa hace unos cinco minutos.**

 **\- ¿Y eso?**

 **\- Quería ver si había compañía.**

Parecía contento al reír.

- **Pero descuida. No hay nadie por su suerte.** – Me dijo con aire despreocupado, yo solo me imaginé lo horrible que seria que alguien más estuviera en mi jardín en este momento - **_¿Dzulian_ no puede dormir? _Dzulian_ no debe de tener miedo, Vadim no dejara que nadie entre… **

Me reí

 **\- No es eso** – Le respondí y me reí cortamente – **solo no tengo sueño, es todo.**

Era sencillo, a veces se puede dormir rápido, a veces no, bueno, esta vez es una de esas en que no podía dormir. Vadim guardo silencio por un segundo y yo también lo hice.

 **\- Tú no duermes ¿verdad?** – Dije deliberadamente - **¿Qué haces en toda la noche?**

\- **Vadim va a casa, también recorre la ciudad, pero siempre dejo algo aquí para saber cómo esta.**

\- ¿ **Dejas algo aquí?** – Eso me extraño, mucho, y confirmé mis sospechas de sentirme observado - **¿Cómo es esa _vaina?_**

El emitió una risa queda. Había hablado en español

- **Vadim puede saber cómo esta _Dzulian_ si esta fuera** – me respondió con naturalidad **– Por eso Vadim viene cuando lo llamas.**

\- **No sé cómo puedes hacer para pasar todo un día entero despierto**. – Volví a pregunta inicial, no quería saber que "partes", por así decirlo, dejaba Vadim en mi casa - **¿Sueñas? …**

 **-Vadim no sueña.** –Me dijo- **el solo recuerda, sobras**

 **\- ¿Qué recuerdas?** – Pregunte, se había arreglado en el sofá y ahora miraba al techo con la cobija al cuello - **¿Puedes decirme? …**

Hubo un momento de silencio en donde espere pacientemente a lo que sea que me iba a decir. Me daba algo de vergüenza el preguntarle algo así a Él. Procurare ser cauteloso, Él no era cualquier persona.

 **\- Vadim recuerda el invierno** – Me dijo – **La iglesia de San Basilio, recuerdo a mi pareja, mis hermanas.**

Wo…aquello me sorprendió bastante, arquee mis cejas pero obviamente nadie podía verlas, o eso es lo que creí, la luz era escasa.

 **\- ¿Tenias hermanas? –**

 **-Da** \- Me respondió, su tono de voz tomo un tono neutral. Sospeché que tocaba un terreno sensible. – **Menores; Natasha y…Yekaterina**

 **\- ¿Ellas… Ya sabes. ¿Siguen vivas? –**

 **-No**. –Me respondió y no identifique aquel tono de voz **\- Murieron de vejez. Ellas se casaron, supe que tuvieron hijos, y estos tuvieron hijos.**

 **\- ¿Hace cuánto fue eso?** – Pregunte.

 **\- Cuando estaba vivo**.-Me dijo y agrego con un tomo más despacio y dudoso **\- En ese tiempo, mi país se llamaba Imperio.**

 **\- ¿En el imperio ruso? –**

 **-Da.**

Eso era mucho, mucho tiempo. Vadim de verdad es muy viejo.

 **\- ¿Viviste en la época del imperio ruso? ¿El zar y todo eso?**

 **\- Si** – Ahora me respondió con alegría en su voz - **Yo era un cosaco. Un fuerza militar** rusa. –

 **\- ¿En serio?-** Me quedé estupefacto. **– Eres viejísimo.**

El emitió una risa suave. Gire el rostro y lo único que vi fue una silueta oscura con dos perlas violetas brillando.

 **-Vadim sabe que es viejo** – Me dijo con –aparentemente- humilde vergüenza- **Cuando morí. No me fui de mi hogar, cuide a mi familia hasta que los hijos de mis** **hermanas crecieron y se casaron, y tuvieron hijos. La familia _Braginsky_ creció muy** **rápido.**

 **\- ¿Así es tu apellido?**

 **\- Si. –**

 **\- ¿Cómo se pronuncia eso?**

 ** _-Braginsky._**

 **-Aja…muy claro me quedó** – Le bromeé pero él no emitió ninguna risa, y quise pensar que al menos había sonreído.

No sabía si estaba preguntando demasiadas cosas, así que guarde silencio por un momento a ver si el sueño se dignada a golpearme.

Aun nada.

Recordé a mi familia.

 **\- ¿No los extrañas?** – Pregunte. Me dio un ataque –estúpido- de nostalgia. –

 **-A veces** \- Me dice

Me quede en silencio. Un silencio largo con los ojos abiertos mirando hacia el techo.

Caí en cuenta de que el que extrañaba a la familia era yo, yo extrañaba a mi familia y mucho.

 **- _¿Dzulian_ tiene hermanos? **

**-Una hermana. Es menor que yo**. –Dije y agregue luego de recordar el rostro de mi hermana- **Ella está en panamá con su novio.**

Otro silencio más se instaló entre él y yo.

 **\- Mi señor y mi señora están en Venezuela, pasando su vejez tranquilos** – Le dije, y el recordarlos me golpeo el corazón fortísimo. Di un suspiro largo y profundo. Ahora si quería dormir con ganas-

En serio

Me siento fatal.

Me quede en un silencio profundo. Recordé que quería preguntarle otras cosas. Como; ¿Cómo se volvió lo que es ahora? ¿Quién le enseño a cocinar? ¿Cómo era el imperio ruso? ¿Cómo era su pareja o si había tenido hijos? … Muchas otras cosas que ahora habían surgido. ¿Todo los rusos eran como el?... ¿risueños y….uhmm…únicos?

Sospechaba que no, sospechaba que Vadim era así por alguna extraña razón. No lo sé, no quisiera que fue de otra manera, aquí en Canadá, la gente es educada y amable, pero he tenido la mala experiencia de tratar con personas, secas y antipática y me he sentido…mal.

No me sentía tan solo porque David hablaba conmigo ¡pero ahora David tuvo las bolas de declarárseme cuando yo le estaba hablando de un demonio!...honestamente no quería hablarle en un buen tiempo, agradecí que mi teléfono no tenía batería.

 **-Yo también los extraño.** – Dije en un susurro luego de un suspiro y cerré los ojos hasta media asta.

Cuando desperté en la madrugada note que había regresado la luz, porque la sala estaba iluminada, pero no vi a Vadim por ningún lado. Así que tome la sabana y mi almohada, encendí la calefacción y me fui a mi habitación donde no salí esa mañana. Era el único lugar donde no aparecería Vadim por que así habíamos quedado. El había prometido no hacerlo y yo nunca creí confiar en un demonio, pero le creía

El recordar a mi familia me hacía bien pero también me dolía un poco el pecho.

Tenía las luces apagadas y solo tenía un poco de iluminación proveniente de la ventana, había rodado la cortina. No sé qué hora podía ser, pero mi cama estaba muy cómoda y no sentía ánimos de levantarme en un _buuuuuen_ tiempo.

Escuche la puerta, alguien toca, y yo sé quién es ese _alguien._

 **\- ¿Qué paso?**

 **\- No has salido en toda la mañana…-** Me dice Vadim, su voz se escucha tan nítidamente que se me heló la sangre porque pensé que estaba a mi lado. - **¿estás bien?**

….Mi dios

Me siento horrible. Horrible, esa una tristeza _cochina_ , mala. No se cómo explicar lo que siento, es después de la nostalgia…

Me siento miserable.

No suelo ser una persona con tendencias a la…tristeza, la verdad me considero bastante alegre, he tenido problemas en Canadá por ser lo que ellos dicen "demasiado amable y cálido". En mi país es normal el hablar mientras se espera en alguna cola para pagar, el conversar con un extraño y compartir vivencias, pero aquí no. Aquí te miran feo y te quieren volver frio y…frio.

 **\- ¿Qué?** – Pregunte, fingiendo no escuchar-

 **\- ¿Qué si te sientes bien? –**

 **-….No.** – Susurré lo más bajo que pude y me senté en la cama, rodé un poco la cortina- **Entra.**

A los segundos de ver la puerta abrirse pensé…en serio pensé ¿Julián que estás haciendo? , estas invitando a un demonio a entrar a tu habitación.

La luz que venia del exterior ilumino la habitación y mi rostro.

Él se queda en el marco de la puerta, entra un poco más y cierra la puerta, volviendo a la oscuridad. Sus ojos luminosos sobresalen en la tenuidad de la habitación, como dos esferitas luminosas.

Al verlo avanzar a donde yo estaba me sentí algo intimidado, él era, bueno…era la primera vez que estábamos así de cerca en una habitación, no sé cómo explicarme; un cuarto es algo íntimo, y no olvido que es un demonio. ¿recuerdan?...eso se supone que es algo malo.

 **\- ¿ _Dzulian_ está bien? **

Suspire profundamente, como si fuera a explicar una clase muy complicada:

 **\- No.-** Le dije y no me canse de suspirar para mover las sabanas de la cama y cubrirme las piernas con ella, aún estaba en pijama, entiéndase por pijama con una bermuda y una guardacamisa blanca. - **¿Qué pasa?**

 **- _Dzulian_ no ha salido en todo el día, tu desayuno se enfrió y llamo David…- **

Arrugue el entrecejo y el solo ladeo la cabeza, sus ojos eran lucecitas violetas.

 **\- ¿Tus ojos siempre son así?** –Le pegunte, pero él no respondió y se sentó en la orilla de mi cama –

 **\- ¿Qué le preocupa a Dzulian?-** Me dijo con un tono muy serio-

Me tomo una risa nerviosa y un profundo silencio mientras distraía mis dedos y mi mente en los pliegues de la gruesa cobija. ¿Contarle, estás loco?

 **\- No…Vadim** \- Susurre muy bajo, nervioso lleve las manos a mi cabello y me rasque suavemente- ¿ **Qué quería David? ¿le…tú le respondiste?**

 **-Da. Quería hablar contigo** –Me dice serio, asiento – **Pide que lo llames, en cuanto se sientas mejor.**

 **-Aja…-** Asentí lenta y pausadamente.

 _Su madre lo va a llamar._ Yo no quería hablar con él, no ahora, mucho menos así, no. Dignidad.

 **-¿Él te dijo algo malo?** – Me pregunta-

- **Oh..vamos, Vadim ¿no lo vas a saber tú?** –Le dije, medio riéndome, pero él no se rió. Descubrí que se siente chimbo reírte de algo. _Con él. Viéndote. Fijamente._

 **- _Nyet_. – /** No **/**

 **\- El…-**

Vadim no sabía. En todo este tiempo él no sabía nada.

- **El ya sabes…-** hice una pausa- **se me…confesó.**

 **\- ¿Se te confesó?** – Vadim dijo esto lenta y calmadamente, luego dijo algo el ruso y yo no entendí ni media papa.

\- **En inglés, grandulón** – Le pedí en Español. - **¿no sabes lo que es una confesión?**

 **\- ¿Un sacramento? –** Me dice

 **-Vadim.** –Le dije, calmadamente – **él me dijo que yo le gustaba.**

 **-Oh.-**

Arqueo una ceja sorprendido. No sé por qué carajo se sorprende, se supone que él lo sabía ¿no? , porque de otra forma ¿Por qué miro a David de aquella manera como si quisiera matarlo?

\- **¿Él te dijo eso? –**

 **-Si. –**

 **\- ¿y…cual es el problema? –** Me pregunta – **tú no eres…**

 **\- No, no, si, pero** …-Hice una pausa – **Vea, yo no tengo muchos amigos aquí. Aparte de eso conocí a David hace…como un año, realmente me arrepiento un poco de haberme mudado aquí, aunque es lindo, y tengo trabajo hace un frio del demonio…sin ofender. Aparece usted…y cuando quiero aliviar mi sorpresa por su presencia…mi confidente no le importa, me dice que necesito salir más ¿y qué crees? Quiere que salga con el…**

Me siento muy avergonzado de parecer tan dramático que admito es un drama…

Vadim no se inmutó, no hizo ningún movimiento, él solo se quedo allí, viéndome, y yo desesperado por que dijera algo al menos.

\- **¿y Tú por qué sabes hablar español y no entendiste nada de lo que hablamos? -** Pregunté, porque él no decía ni pio.

 **\- Ah…Vadim no escucho eso.** –Me dice y veo sus ojos cerrado a media asta, está mirando hacia la sabana muy entretenido- **_Dzulian_ es una persona muy agradable, entiendo por qué David te quiere… él quiere alimentarse de ti. **

**-Gracias…. ¡Espera! ¿Qué? …¿Qué?**

Me comencé a reír nervioso. _Nervioso_

- **Espérate allí.** –Le dije – **rebobina. O sea, di eso de nuevo.**

 **\- Él quiere alimentarse de ti.**

Me quede paralizado sentado en mi cama, mire a Vadim y él tenía un rostro muy serio. Serio pero de serio, de cuando papá te regaña.

 **\- ¿Qué coño …**

Hice una pausa

 **\- ¿Me…me estás diciendo, alimentarse así a lo caníbal?**

 **-No. David no es un caníbal** \- Me responde- **él no necesita comer carne humana, él se alimenta de la energía, y _Dzulian_ despide mucha energía emocional. **

**\- ¿Energía Emocional? …**

 _Por favor que no me salga con la carta Astral y los chakras, y el quinto el elemento._

Ahora el suspira como si me fuera a explicar algo súper interesante, veo sus ojos abiertos y sus pupilas brillando con cierto sentimiento que desconozco.

 _- **Dzulian**_ **es una persona agradable, inteligente y tiene un bello rostro**.- oh dios no sigas, esto se hace incomodo- **es mayormente muy expresivo, a pesar de estar solo en casa y no tener muchos amigos eres estable, eres terco, y tienes carácter, eso te hacer emocionalmente estable.**

\- **¡Eso no es cierto!** –Le espete _. Vergacion_ ¿Qué fue eso?, Vadim de echo para atrás unos centímetros - **¡No soy emocionalmente estable! ¡Estoy triste en este momento! ¡Extraño a mi familia, a mi país! ¡No me gusta estar solo aunque lo niegue y diga que no quiera poner a alquilar una habitación! ¡Extraño a mi hermana, a mamá, papá, y al estúpido de mi primo _sifrino_ de Caracas!. ¡Me siento muy solo! … Y sé que estás tú y gracias Vadim, pero no espero que entiendas como me siento ahora. **

Me levante de la cama y empuje todas las sabanas, trastabillé y me apoye de la peinadora.

-¡ **Yo …yo creí que David era mi amigo! –**

 **-Es tu amigo**

 **\- ¿Y POR QUE QUIERE COMERME? ¡Lo que me faltaba, no joda!**

- ** _Dzulian_ debe calmarse.** – Me dice y su voz es apacible, suave y profunda –

 _¿Qué me calme? ¿Quiere que me calme? ¿Qué no ve que estoy calmado? …¡estoy calmado!_

Él se levantó de la cama. No porque tenga dos metros de altura me va a intimidar diciéndome que me calme. Respire profundamente, me pase la mano por el cabello, ya, ya, Julián seriedad, porta la calma. Esto no me puede estar pasando. Debo estar soñando.

\- **Quiero irme a casa. Extraño mi país, extraño mi familia. Y no, no quiero hablar con David ahora** … - Puntualice sin moverme de mi peinadora que era un buen apoyo y me senté en ella dándole la espalda al espejo. –

Suspiré pesadamente y me sentí peor. Cuando volví a ver a Vadim él estaba serio, le desvié la mirada y me quede allí. Caí en cuenta de que había parecido un niño frente a un ser que ni se inmuto, no fue hasta que cerré lo ojos que comenzaron a arderme.

 **- _Dzulian_ quiere hablar de eso. **

Suspire.

 **-Ya lo hice** – Le dije, lo grité hace segundos – **ahora mi amigo y…"pretendiente" no es un humano y planeaba comerme. ¿Tú también planeas comerme emocionalmente?**

¿Por qué de otra forma porque aún seguía aquí?

- **Vadim no necesita eso.** – Me dice cándidamente – **basta con ver a _Dzulian_ sonreír. **

Resoplé y alce la mirada, lo encontré sonriendo. Vadim es todo un caso. No sé muy bien que me quiso decir con eso. No se afirmar que se alimenta de mi sonrisa u otra cosa.

 **-…¿Tú no te alimentas de mí, entonces?**

 **\- No, por supuesto que no.** –Me dice cándido- **Vadim no necesita energía emocional.**

 **\- ¿Por qué nunca comes cuando hacer el almuerzo?**

 **\- Porque la comida que preparo es para _Dzulian._ – **

**\- Deberías comer. No es muy…cómodo comer mientras me estás viendo.** –Le espete, esta puede ser otro factor que afecte mi repentino ataque de soledad.

Cuando tu comes con alguien, hay un ambiente, una _cosa_ que te hace sentir acompañado y…chévere, cuando comes solo, es…Blah. No es chévere, es incómodo.

Vadim guardó silencio por un momento, se acercó a donde estaba _–no había a donde correr así que me quede quieto como si me fueran a operar_ \- me sonrió con esa infantil sonrisa en su rostro

 **\- Vadim lo siente –**

 _¿Qué?_

 **\- No era mi intensión hacerte sentir solo en la comida** – Prosigue **– solo no quería atosigarte. Vadim acompañara a _Dzulian_ en el almuerzo. **

A los dos minutos, me encontraba caminando al comedor, Vadim me tenía agarrado suavemente de la mano, era fría, blanca y firme, aun en mi pijama, sentado en el comedor, con un plato de comida caliente, Vadim tenía el suyo pero no le pregunte de nada, no había caído en cuenta del hambre que tenía y lo delicioso que estaba la comida.

 **-Gracias** – le dije una vez se había levantado del comedor y recogido los platos.

Vadim abrió los ojos en una sonrisa inocente me dijo algo el ruso –que no esperaba- rio y me dijo un claro _, De nada,_ luego de dejar el plato para pasar sus dedos por mis hebras en una caricia, aquello me reconforto de una manera que no esperaba.

No llamé a David ese día. Vadim me había invitado a quitar la nieve del jardín.

Accedí y realmente me tomo solo con ver la nieve y el exterior para poder componerme un poco.

Veo como Vadim reúne la nieve del jardín y crea un muñeco con mucha facilidad. Sus manos están desnudas, sentí un poco de miedo por el cuándo lo vi a tomar la nieve directamente

Yo lo veo desde mi lugar...

Cuando termino se limpió las manos, lo admiro por un momento satisfecho y luego de tomar la pala fue hacia mí y sonriendo.

\- **Ven _Dzulian,_ vamos a hacer uno con tu nieve…. –**

Esa noche dos muñecos de nieve adornaron el jardín.

* * *

DamistaH.

Gracias por leer.


	7. 7

**Advertencia:...Temas sensibles.**

* * *

 **Relato 7**

 **\- y si no es un humano ¿Qué es?**

Vadim se había instalado a mi lado a unos centímetros, en el mueble grande, era de noche. Yo deje mi teléfono a un lado porque ya había terminado de revisar todos los mensajes que no había visto en los días anteriores, entre otras cosas hablar con mi familia un poco.

Él estaba leyendo

 **\- ¿Quién?** _ **¿**_ _ **Devida**_ _ **?-**_

Vadim hizo un corto silencio en donde me miro con atención, no sé qué quiso decirme con esa mirada, pero no debería ver a nadie que no esté acostumbrado así. Es fascinante como sus ojos brillan si se queda mucho tiempo viéndolo.

 **\- En este mundo…hay personas como** _ **Dzulian…**_ -Habló pausadamente y me señalo la cabeza con la mano haciendo énfasis– **llaman mucho la atención para nosotros.**

 **\- Ya lo creo.** –Le dije, con cierto sarcasmo –

 **-** _ **Devida**_ **…Es un** _ **errante.**_ **El solo no fue al lugar donde le correspondía cuando era su** **momento** -me explica con mucha sencillez.- No es un alma en pena, sin embargo…Las alma en penas son tristes y están confundidas…

 **\- ¿Cómo puede parecer humano? O sea, las personas sienten esa** _ **cosa…**_ **mala…-** Le cuestione, e hice unos gesto con las manos como si estuviera haciendo una garras con mis dedos. Lo dije porque Vadim expide esa sensación de vigilante aterrador a las dos de la madrugada; no ves a nadie pero sabes que algo está por allí **– Yo, cuando lo conocí parecía normal.**

 **\- Las cosas no son lo que aparentan….** –Me dice y sonríe. Se queda en un profundo silencio **\- Tal vez cuando** _ **Devida**_ **te vea, te explique mejor. Da**

 _Cuando David me vea, solo me va a ver por un ojo del coñazo que le voy a meter._

Me explica que él no sabe mucho del tema de los Errantes, pero dice que son criaturas que se alimenta de la energía de las personas, a veces toman forma sólida, que es muy extraño.

 **\- ¿tú…tienes amigos como tú?** –Pregunté-

 **\- Algunos.** –Me dice – **Muchos de los demonios son…algo pueriles. Metiches. A Vadim le aburren muchas cosas que hacía antes.**

 **\- ¿Qué hacías antes?**

 **\- Ah…-** Se detuvo a meditar y su suave sonrisa se alargó hasta parecer macabra – _**Dzulian**_ **no tiene por qué saber eso, pero Vadim se aburrió un poco de eso, aun lo hago, pero me distraigo mas con las cosas humanas.**

 _Ah, bueno con eso dijo todo._

 **\- ¿Por qué? Los humanos somos simples… -**

 _-_ _ **Me gusta**_ – Dijo con sencillez y una honestidad que quema. – **Me recuerda cuando estaba vivo.** _ **Dzulian**_ **me recuerda a** _ **Viktor,**_ **el expedía mucha energía emocional también y era hermoso.**

Esto suena tan raro. Aprieto un poco los labios y arqueo las cejas pensando en lo que acabo de escuchar… ¿él dijo hermoso?

 **\- Dices eso, como si se tratara de un olor o algo así.-**

Vadim ríe alegremente y su expresión luce menos sobrenatural cuando lo hace.

 **\- Puedes tomarlo así. Aunque es una sensación –** Me explica y luego suspira – **Vadim es un demonio viejo y ha visto muchas cosas…**

 **-Mira, vea-** Le detuve allí antes de que pudiera continuar, para detenernos en un tema que me interesa mucho - **Tu eres un demonio y todo eso…aja. Mi pregunta es ¿Cómo te volviste en un demonio? …¿eras malo Vadim cuando estabas vivo? …**

 **\- Oh, no, Vadim era Ortodoxo.** –Me responde y me miró fijamente, me imagino que eso era una especie de religión.- **Tenia una pareja, ser homosexual no era un crimen en Imperio. Bueno, yo te dije que era un Cosaco, Vadim murió asesinado, recuerdo que me degollaron mientras dormía.**

… _.OK…_

 **\- Por eso usas la bufanda siempre.**

 **\- Da.** –Inclino un poco el rostro hacia mí como si estuviera algo emocionado- **Fue un regalo de mi hermana menor, ella era muy buena en la costura.**

No dije nada.

 **\- Me quede porque no considere que haya sido vengado como se debió hacer**. – Me explica- **Atraparon a mi asesino, claro, pero eso no me parece** _ **suficiente.**_ **Toda mi vida fui entrenado para proteger a mi familia y fui arrancado de la vida por un ladrón.**

 **\- Lo siento, si quieres no me cuentes nada mas** \- Alcance a decir, algo cohibido, reconozco que asustado –

 **-Está bien** – Me dice, pero continuo con una suave expresión en su rostro - **por eso Vadim odia a los ladrones, a los alcohólicos, para un cosaco ser alcohólico es deshonroso. Aunque tienen buen sabor.**

 **\- ¿Tu eres caníbal? ¿Verdad?**

\- **Me como el alma, pero no me gusta desperdiciar nada, cuando Imperio cayó, se hizo muy difícil conseguir comida –**

Esto es sorprendentemente aterrador. Supuse que los ladrones que habían entrado a mi casa aquella vez tuvieron ese horrible destino. Arrugue la frente solo de imaginarme tal cosa.

 **-Morí muchos años antes de que Imperio cayera.** – Se adelanta a decir- **en la guerra un pelotón Alemán se había perdido cerca de donde estaba Vadim…La carne alemana es deliciosa.**

Se escucha una risa suave salir de su garganta, claramente alegre, me ve a los ojos y yo los tengo entornados, estupefacto. Esto me infartaría si no fue porque…no me es tan impactante.

Doy clases de historia y he leído muchas cosas que sucedían en el mundo. Aunque leerlo y escucharlo es algo diferente, también tenía una abuela con unas historias de su vida… _que te cagas._

 **\- ¿Te los comiste?**

 **-Da. Y los que siguieron de esos. Y los siguientes, todos –** me explico con diversión perversa- **Ellos querían invadir mi país, eran personas malas. Violaban a las mujeres y mataban a los hombres.**

Arrugue un poco el rostro.

 **\- Eso fue en la primera guerra, en la segunda no participe mucho, me quede en Rostov del Don y me comí a los que podía**. –Me dijo con naturalidad y serena expresión en su níveo rostro-

Me quede en silencio por un momento más y recogí los pies del suelo al mueble. Por un momento me quede imaginando todo lo que me había dicho y me resulto algo perturbador.

 **\- ¿Me quieres comer? –**

 **-No.** – Respondió-

Me reí. Me rio cuando estoy algo nervioso o cuando quiero aliviar tensiones como esta.

\- **¿Estás seguro que no me estas engordando para comerme?** –Bromee y me eche a reír como si esto aliviara mi tensión.

 **\- No.** –Me dice y sonríe- **aunque** _ **Dzulian**_ **está muy flaco.**

 **\- Estoy normal.** –Le repliqué.

- _ **Вы красивы**_ _/Eres hermoso/-_ Dijo sonriendo sin dejar de verme.- **Мне нравятся ваши глаза.** /Me gustan tus ojos/

Yo no entendí de lo que se dice _nada._ Pero él parece feliz –aunque él siempre se ve feliz- y yo no sé cómo reaccionar ante lo que escuche, me le quede viéndolo fijamente.

 **\- Vamos a tener que hacer algo con ese ruso que no me cuadra.**

A los días me encontré con David, no le di un golpe en el ojo realmente…se lo di en el estómago, y tuvo que contener el gruñido mientras estaba en mi cubículo.

David se enteró que yo me entere de que él no era humano, bueno cuando escucho eso, el quedo estupefacto, tanto que palideció, parecía un fantasma. Me aseguro que no me iba a hacer nada. Yo le clave la mirada diciéndole que no le creía pero ni el padre nuestro.

Sin embargo, él me aseguro que si sentía algo por mí.

 **\- ¿es por lo de la energía emocional? ¿Verdad?**

 **\- ¿Quién te dijo eso?**

 **-Vadim. –**

Le pele los ojos. El asintió.

 **\- ¿No que no lo conocías?** – le pregunté –

 **\- Si lo conozco.** –Me dice y lo miro con cierto análisis- **No creí que fuera él, solo quería que estuvieras conmigo, así él se iría.**

 **\- ¿Es como si marcaras territorio?**

 **-Más o menos.**

Me quede en silencio por unos segundos y el no dejo de mirarme, suspire y volví a hablar

 **\- ¿Te quieres alimentar de mí?**

Ahora él se quedó en silencio. David se mordió el labio como si fuera muy difícil de explicar, créeme he escuchado cosas peores.

 **\- Eventualmente pasaría.** – Me dice- **Julián, tú eres muy…uhmmm….**

 **\- ¿muy qué? –**

 **\- Eres diferente –**

 **\- ¿Eso es bueno o malo?**

 **\- No es malo. –**

 **\- ¿….Entonces es bueno?**

 _¿Por qué si no es malo? Entonces es bueno ¿no?_

David no me respondió en el momento. Me mantuvo viendo por unos segundos y luego asintió. Entonces si es bueno porque no me convence.

 **\- ¿Te trata bien?** \- Me pregunta y cuando vuelvo a verlo me observa y agrega- **Vadim ¿te trata bien?**

Asiento.

 **-Él, si… me trata bien** – Le dije, él me observo por largo rato como si quisiera buscar una duda en mí- **Él es….-** Reí. – **es como una señora de servicio…o algo así, es muy atento… ¿Siempre es así?**

 **\- Vadim es un enigma. Es poderoso, pero también es bastante raro.**

 **-Sí, lo es-** estuve de acuerdo. –

Se formó un largo e incómodo silencio.

 **\- Por lo menos dice que no quiere comerme**. –Suelto.

 **-Lo siento** –Me dice de inmediato, yo parpadeo confundido -

 **\- ¿Por qué?**

 **\- Por eso, por intentarme alimentarme de ti, aunque no lo hice.**

 **\- Este bien**. – Le dije, estaba calmado. Estoy realmente sorprendido de lo calmado que me encuentro ante este evento. — **Nada malo paso.**

David también lo está, me mira por largo rato y luego sonrió. Yo lo imite y solté una risa; es irónico que estas cosas me pasen a mí, es que es tan extraño, no creo que nadie me crea si se lo cuento, mucha gente ignora que estas cosas, que estos seres sean reales. Yo lo ignoraba, hasta hoy.

Luego de dar las clases que me correspondía, despaché a mis estudiantes y ellos a cambio me dieron sus trabajos y asignaciones, cuando hube guardado todo en un sobre amarillo me dispuse a dejar la universidad. Me despedí de David y de la secretaria de ciencias que siempre está en el pasillo.

Baje las escaleras de la entrada y me percaté que ya anochecía. La ciudad era iluminada por faroles de luz fluorescente y los estudiantes de encaminaban en la entrada para retirarse a sus casas.

Ya había terminado el día y me sentía casado. Me encaminé por el camino de piedra hacia la entrada cuando vi a Vadim sentado en uno de los bancos de madera lateral al camino, tenía un sobretodo negro y su bufanda de color claro, tenía las manos relajadas sobre sus muslos en una actitud de espera. Me detuve en seco y lo observé, el me observo de regreso y cuando menos lo esperaba estábamos caminando de vuelta a casa.

 **-Hable con David** – Dije de repente para espantar el silencio que se había formado.

 **\- ¿todo ha pasado bien?** – Preguntó interesado.

Yo asentí cortamente, pero sonreí. De hecho había sido mejor de lo que me espere. Vadim se vio convencido y asintió también.

Pasamos por algunas tiendas en donde distraje la vista y recordé al ver el supermercado que no tenía ni leche, ni ajos. Me debatí entre comprarlos ahora o no, porque sé que más adelante se me olvidara y no querré ir.

Así que le informé a Vadim que entraría en el supermercado y el me acompaño, compre algunas cosas que no tenía planeado, pero me sedujeron: un pan de uvas, harina, queso y leche condensada y algunas galletas. Pagué y aproveché de meter el sobre de con los trabajos en una de las bolsas.

Vadim tomo la bolsa que tenía el queso, las galletas y la harina. Yo tome la bolsa del pan y la leche condensada con el ajo y la leche líquida.

 **\- ¿Has comido quesillo?** –Pregunté cuando hube salido del hipermercado y sacudo un poco los pies porque algo de nieve se había pegado a mis botas. –

 **\- No.** – Me dijo- **¿eso es un…especie de queso?**

 **\- No, es un flan.** –Le conteste y el arqueo ambas cejas con sorpresa.

Lo sé. Cuando tú escuchas "quesillo" piensas que al menos es un flan de queso y no. Es un flan de leche condesada. Bastante delicioso.

\- **No has vivido si no lo ha comido. En cuanto lleguemos lo hare, es bastante rápido**. – Le dije y me sentí contento en aquel momento.

El camino a casa fue tranquilo hasta que nos tocó atravesar una plaza que me pareció muy desolada. La recuerdo porque, los primeros días de mi trabajo la atravesaba a pie y era inquietante por el silencio tan aterrador que se formaba allí. Aunque iluminada por algunos postes de luz no le quitaba el aspecto algo…tétrico en su soledad.

Me quede viendo la entrada de la plaza y tuve un presentimiento.

Altos árboles, desnudos llenos de la escarcha blanca. Di una somera mirada por sus alrededores y no encontré a nadie por allí pero no me confié. Pensé en rodearla pero Vadim ya había avanzado dos pasos y por inercia lo seguí.

No desee hablar o producir ningún ruido más que los pasos de mis pies y el deseo de salir de esa plaza lo más pronto posible. Pronto llegamos a una parte que me helo la sangre; es ese clásico sendero donde era enmarcado por los arboles más tenebrosos de toda la ciudad.

Al caminar la sombra de las ramas retorcidas pasan por nuestros cuerpos. Escuche un crujido, un chasquido y luego alguien salió de entre unos árboles más delante de nosotros y nos detuvimos. Aquel sujeto tenía nada más y nada menos que una pistola.

 _¿Cuándo entramos a Petare?_

No me moví. Sentí un frio y horrible temor demasiado familiar. Me quede petrificado, aunque el ladrón no para de gritar que le entregáramos todo. Mire a Vadim y el todavía no se había movido.

El sujeto en cuestión, era alto, bueno más alto que yo, no superaba a Vadim en altura, pero era delgado aunque su silueta era algo incierta por la poco iluminación del camino, tenía un suéter negro y no paraba de mover la pistola como si él estuviera más nervioso que nosotros.

Rodé los ojos hacia Vadim cuando escuche su risita. Divertido.

 **-¡Mira!** _ **Dzulian**_ **¡Tiene una de esas pistolas!.** –Dijo el demonio con aire de sorpresa. -

Ya estoy viendo, no estoy ciego. El hombre se extrañó, se descolo por unos segundos y yo mire a Vadim con los ojos bien abiertos.

 _Vadim estamos siendo asaltados, se supone que uno no se ríe en un momento así, carajo._

El fuego que escupió la boca negra del arma me hizo dar un brinco, se me cayó la bolsa al suelo y me percate que el hombre le había disparado…a Vadim, en el estómago. Él se llevó las manos al el estómago y gimió de dolor…

….

…Mierda.

 **\- ¡Vadim! –**

Reaccione y fui hacia el para cuando se agacho, se había encogido y bajo la cabeza, note que estaba temblando. Eso me asusto más. Vadim estaba temblando y cuando busque ver ¿Qué tenía? Me di cuenta que no sangraba.

….Estaba temblando por que se estaba riendo.

Alzo la mirada inhumana e inquietante.

 **\- ¡Eso me hizo cosquillas!** –Exclamo levantándose y se tocó el estómago – **Siempre es divertido que me disparen….pero no sería prudente ahora que esta** _ **Dzulian**_ **conmigo…**

Él se acercó con mucha rapidez hacia el pobre hombre y le tomo de la muñeca donde tenía el arma, no tuvo tiempo de accionarla cuando la escuche caer al suelo y luego de eso, escuche perfectamente como retorció la muñeca, un alarido de dolor atravesó mis oídos. Él estaba agonizando.

Ante el ruido, Vadim siseo suavemente pidiendo silencio como lo hacía en la biblioteca y luego escuche que comenzaba a toser. El hombre comenzaba a toser, se estaba ahogando con algo, ahora escuchaba entre la risa suave y corta de Vadim y el ahogo del hombre. Me arrastre hacia atrás, un horrible olor metálico me acaricio la nariz y cerré los ojos, me cubrí los oídos para no escuchar el crujido. Era un sonido que me recordaba a piedras en un chocar y luego el masticar de un chicle.

Abrí los ojos y vi que se había trasladado al troco de un árbol. Fue cuando la luz de los postes a nuestro alrededor tirito y surgió un frio atroz. Quede en la oscuridad con los ojos bien abiertos.

Estaba temblando y termine por pegar mi espalda a un poste de luz, que estaba apagado. Aterrado. Esto era horrible.

No escuche nada, en esos minutos que la oscuridad abarco mi visión. De todos modos me tape los oídos fuertemente y cerré lo ojos con fuerzas.

 **-Vadim…ya**. – pedí en voz amortiguada por el miedo. –

Nunca tuve tantas ganas de regresar a casa como esa noche. Lo último que escuche fue un gruñido animal, un sonido que me helo la sangre. Percibí un olor metálico y muy familiar.

 _Yo sabía lo que había hecho._

Sabia porque olía de tal manera, sabía lo que Vadim le hacía a los ladrones. No veo por qué sería diferente si yo estaba allí.

Lo próximo que sentí fue que me levantaban del suelo, yo no dejaba de temblar, estaba encogido así que se le hizo algo difícil levantarme y maniobrar el equilibrio, hasta que me tenía prácticamente cargado con el rostro escondido en su hombro.

El acaricio mi cabello, eso me hizo estremecer, no era un buen consuelo, no deje de temblar, no abrí los ojos en ningún momento, pero eso no me impidió de alguna manera exteriorizar mi miedo al llorar bajo y suave. Gimoteando.

Era como un niño pequeño. No siento vergüenza de ello, estaba aterrado de lo que acaba de pasar. Vadim se comió a alguien _. Literalmente._

Cuando llegue a casa, se condujo a mi habitación y allí me deposito cuidadosamente en la cama mientras que yo me impedía a abrir los ojos. Me beso la frente y acaricio mi cabello con acto fantasmal.

Mis músculos se relajaron y termine hundiéndome en el colchón con cansancio que me impidió abrir los ojos ahora.

Cerró la puerta y el olor a tierra húmeda y metal desapareció. Recuerdo que al dormir, no soñé en nada.

Aunque en la mañana fue lo primero que recordé, no recordé que tenía que pagar la luz y la calefacción, ni de los trabajos, ni del quesillo, ni siquiera que tenía que ir a una reunión y planificar el marco de estudio del año que viene no. _¿Qué coño?_

En mi mente, Vadim se comió a una persona, se comió a un ladrón, comer, con dientes, a dientes….

Aunque a la mañana siguiente, él se disculpó…Paso una semana para poder recomponerme

No hice el quesillo…realmente no creo hacerlo en un buen tiempo.

* * *

DamistaH

Gracias por leer.


	8. 8

**Advertencia; Menciones leves de charlas indebidas.**

 **Relato 8.**

Me sorprendí bastante cuando Vadim me entrego cuatro sobres de papel, pesaban y la verdad no sabía que podían tener dentro. El solo se acercó a mí con grandes pasos esa tarde y me los dio sin más, sin más que sonreír. Era Vadim, podía tener cualquier cosa, así que me dirigí a la cocina mientras que el flotaba por la sala haciendo Dios sabrá que cosa.

 **\- ¡Vadim!** – Grite desde la cocina-

El vino como alma que lleva el diablo y una corriente de aire me golpeo la cara cuando estuvo a mi lado.

 **\- ¿Qué pasa?**

 **\- ¿Qué es esto?** – Le pregunte

El me vio a mí y luego observo los sobres en la mesa.

 **-Dinero-**

No era solo dinero, era mucho dinero, _Mucho dinero._

 **\- ¿De dónde sacaste este dinero?**

 **\- Del banco-**

 **\- ¿Robaste el banco?** –Le exclame estupefacto. -

Vadim arrugo el entrecejo, miro el dinero en la mesa, me miro a mí, el dinero…. A mí.

 **-No** \- Me responde- **Vadim cobró.**

 _AAAAH ok, ok, así sí. Dios, se me olvida que Vadim trabaja._

Aun asi es demasiado dinero para una jornada de trabajo.

 **\- Ah… ¿y por qué me das esto? –**

 **-Vivo no necesitaba el dinero…muerto tampoco**.- Me explica con serenidad y hace un ademan con su manos hacia los sobres- **En mi casa tengo más dinero…te lo traeré, me ocupa mucho espacio**.

 **-No, no, no….Yo no quiero tu dinero. –**

- **Yo tampoco quiero dinero** \- Me dice con un gesto lastimero, como si me rogara que aceptara su dinero. —

 **\- ¡Vadim! ¡No quiero tu dinero!** – le puntualice despacio.

Vadim tomo cierta distancia de mí y unió sus manos lentamente hasta entrelazar sus pálidos dedos, me observo por un momento y arqueo las cejas.

 **\- ¡Pero Vadim ya pago todas las cuentas y sobró todo esto! –**

 **\- ¿pagaste las cuentas? –**

 **-La luz y la calefacción…del año-**

 **\- ¿Pagaste la luz y la calefacción del año?-** Le volví a preguntar, más que estupefacto sorprendido. ¿Quién le dijo que lo hiciera?

 **-Y del próximo…**

 **-Vadim…**

Suspire sorprendido, me lleve las manos a los ojos, estoy muy apenado, de verdad. Mis orejas están rojas. Yo no le dije que pagara mis cuentas…O sea. No se cómo explicar esto. El no tiene ninguna responsabilidad sobre mí, yo soy total…y absolutamente capaz de pagar mis cuentas.

Suspire profundamente, en todo ese momento el me regalo su atención en una mirada

 **-Mira, Vadim, Gracias** \- Le dije.

No es que a mí me falte dinero para pagar las cuentas.

Por el contrario

Él es muy atento, demasiado, y de verdad no me gusta que hagan cosas así por mí, bueno, no es que no me gusten solo que no estoy acostumbrado…bueno no es que no este acostum…

El punto es que es incómodo. Y ya.

El floto lentamente hasta tocar el marco de la puerta con la corona de su cabeza, entretenido ahora con la madera del marco, sus pies no tocan el suelo y no me parece ya tan sorprendente pues flota cada vez que quiere.

 _-_ _ **Dzulian**_ **no tiene por qué agradecer** – Dice en su tono rasposo y duro, pero no menos contento.

Hay una vacío, un silencio en donde escucho la leña quemándose, el chasquido de las brasas.

El de verdad ha cumplido con todo lo que dijo.… Mire a Vadim y luego el dinero y me pregunte si…Seria una locura, y sin duda peligrosa. Me mantuve en silencio por un momento más para meditar lo que había estado pensando hace unos segundos.

Tenía algo de miedo, desde luego, luego de lo que paso hace tres semanas me entro cierto temor, aunque no vi nada en las noticias o algo referente a la desaparición de un joven de la ciudad, el me aseguro que los ladrones no deberían ser extrañados por nadie.

No estoy tan de acuerdo…

Suspire por última vez y lo vi.

 **\- ¿Quieres acompañarme?** – Pregunte, internamente me pregunte ¿Qué coño estaba haciendo?

 **\- ¿Vas a salir?-** Me pregunta-

 **\- ¿Quieres salir?**

 **\- Con** _ **Dzulian**_ – Se trasladó hasta quedar a mi frente- **Siempre.**

 **-Solo no te comas a nadie…-** le ordene. El medito, lo pensó, movió los ojos como si fuera algo muy delicado.

 **\- ¡Esta bien!-**

Tal vez salir esa tarde no fue una de mis mejores ideas, en especial por que hacia un frio horrendo, todo fue muy inesperado, no sabía a donde ir o que hacer, al preguntarle a Vadim mientras caminábamos por el centro, él se interesó en un afiche que anunciaba un partido de Hockey, a mí no me intereso tanto como a él. Nunca he estado en uno

Arrastrándome al estadio que estaba lleno de personas me aseguro que me gustaría. Era gracioso el verlo tan feliz por ver a dos equipos por patinar y pasarse un disco. Subí los escalones detrás de el para buscar unos asientos, no nos sentamos tan lejos sin embargo. No compramos comida ni nada de bebidas.

 **-Vadim, no entiendo nada de este deporte**. – Le explique justo antes de que comenzara. Él se inclinó hacia mí

 **\- Es como el futbol, pero aquí puedes** _ **empujar. –**_

El partido estaba andando y me ensordeció la bulla de la gente que lo menos que estaba haciendo era estar sentados. Había un hombre detrás de nosotros que me estaba gritando a la pata del _cogote._

Me sentí mareado de repente, de todos modos me esforcé en ver el partido. Volví a Vadim que estaba en la misma posición que yo, pero de repente –No sé qué coño paso – grito. Si grito. Vadim grito ¿Vadim grita?

Incluso puedo decir que grita mucho más fuerte que el que tengo atrás.

Dios, son como bestias, los jugadores se empujan, se arrastras por el hielo, se gritan, se pasan el disco, revotan en el hielo, la gente está enfurecida porque su equipo no anoto. Cuando Vadim comenzó a gritar en ruso, supe que la cosa se había puesto intensa.

 **\- ¡Oh, mira Dzulian! –**

Yo arrugue el entrecejo, él tiene una enorme sonrisa y sus ojos están brillando bestialmente, me palmea la pierna varias veces que me hizo reaccionar, me di cuenta que estaba tieso en mi asiento.

 **\- Mira, mira, mira…están peleando.-**

O señor.

 **\- Va,…Vadim eso no es bueno—**

Él se echó a reír a mandíbula batiente, y no es como una de sus risas; suaves e infantiles, es una risa real sonora, macabra, está muy feliz.

 **\- El Hockey es divertido, siempre pasa algo. –**

Dos jugadores se están peleando en el hielo. Esto es malo, no se están peleando, están…matándose y lo peor es que la gente los anima, cuando menos lo espere vi a dos espectadores peleando no tan lejos de nosotros.

Ay Señor mío, ¿Por qué?

 **-Vámonos…-** Le dije

 **\- ¿Qué…? Pero no ha terminado.**

 **\- Ni va a terminar** –le dije, apresurándome a levantarme y levante mi voz al hablarle porque el ruido infernal no me dejaba ni oírme **\- por qué el portero se está echando a varios –**

Le toque la bufanda con jalones, Vadim se levantó con suavidad y sentí como algo pasaba por encima de mi cabeza, no sé qué era pero me roso el cabello, instintivamente me agache un poco y Vadim me imitó y otra cosa paso por encima de la suya.

Estábamos encorvados y yo apenas podía ver el camino a las escaleras en la tenuidad del ambiente. Avance y sentía una gran inquietud en mi pecho, cuando salí rápidamente de allí, encontré a Vadim detrás de mí muy calmado.

 **-** _ **¿Dzulian**_ **no le gusto el Hockey?**

Le pele los ojos con gesto incrédulo. Me di cuenta poco después que los nervios me hicieron temblar un poco las manos; soy una persona pacifica desde siempre y esos lugares tan agresivos me incomodan mucho, hubo un silencio en donde respire. Entre esas me comencé a reír.

Lo recuerdo y me da risa, no sé por qué. Mire a Vadim y me apreté los labios para no reírme de este momento, él está a pocos centímetros de mí, mirándome con atención. Le di un golpe leve en el antebrazo.

 **-No me mires así, coño** – Le solté y sonreí me lleve la mano al pecho, ya estaba más calmado, rebobine todo lo que había visto y solté un risa sin abrir la boca, mutilada por mis labios. – **Me asuste de verdad. ¿Y si nos caían a nosotros?.**

Vadim me sonrió, coloco su mano en mi hombro, me acarició el cabello y quito algo de mis hebras.

 **\- No dejaría que te pasara nada.** – Me aseguró, me observo a los ojos y eso de cierto modo me tranquilizo. –

Vadim no tenía guantes y sus manos seguían tan frías como siempre. Me reí un poco más fuerte aliviando mi nerviosismo, hasta que me percate que tenía la cabeza hundida en su pecho, me sentí mareado de repente. Tal vez por eso pare en su pecho y no es duro como pensé, olía a tierra húmeda, no tan desagradable.

El toco la corona de mi cabeza con sus dedos y yo me encargue de enderezarme, me recosté ahora de la pared de la taquilla, cuando escuché a la muchedumbre que veía a la entrada, se enderece rápidamente.

 **-Ven. Vámonos antes de que vengan y formen una pelea aquí.**

 **\- Pero Vadim quiere pelear. –**

 _¿Qué?_

Lo vi, le sonreí incrédulo. Y él me sonríe, no, no va a pelear con nadie, ¿para qué? ¿Para que luego se coma a todos los jugadores y espectadores? Y yo, termine tostado y con traumas. No…no en mi guardia.

Le tome de la mano y lo jale lejos de allí, él se dejó, cuando salimos vimos cómo la gente se aglomero en la entrada y si estaban peleando. Vadim tenía emoción en los ojos. Sí, él quería divertirse también, Él quería caerse a coñazo limpio con esa gente, pero no hoy. No conmigo.

Cuando salimos, era de noche, y el frio se intensificó.

Las calles se llenaron de gente caminando y andando, corriendo, en grupos, comprando. La verdad solo caminamos por la calles bajo la luz de los postes, entre muchas personas. Vimos a dos autos de la policía ir al estadio y Vadim soltó una risita.

 **\- ¿Siempre es así? –**

 **-Casi siempre** –Afirma el, viendo como la patrulla se pierde en la calle –

 **\- Vadim, ¿quieres ir a beber?** \- Le pregunte de repente porque supuse que sería un poco más tranquilo. –

El asintió y por alguna razón giro el rostro hacia su izquierda y luego a la derecha como buscando a algo. Me miro y sonrió.

 **\- Vadim conoce un pub**. –Me dice ahora muy feliz, sin preguntarme me toma de la mano ¡y esta fría, coño!-

Cuando llegue allí, sentí un ambiente verdaderamente familiar. Era bonito, la luz tenue y no había tantas personas. Al pedir una mesa supe que Vadim conocía a la mesera, bueno al parecer conocía mucha gente allí. Llenó la mesa de vodka, no sé por qué no me sorprende.

Luego de tomarse tres botellas veo como deja mostrar sus colmillos en su dentadura.

 **\- Creo que esto no fue una buena idea, te estas desatando.**

El carcajea, dice algo en ruso que no entiendo pero se ve bastante alegre. Yo siento el alcohol afectarme luego de dos botellas de ron: Cacique.

\- _**Nyet**_ **, Vadim no se embriaga fácilmente.** – Me dice con una voz que parece salpicada sutilmente por el alcohol- **Lo cual es bueno, porque a Vadim le gusta beber**.

Carcajeo, y luego de la Séptima botella lo vi realmente feliz. Realmente feliz.

Me conto a cerca de su familia: Estaban en Rusia, y eran muchos, me dice que a veces visitaba el mausoleo donde estaba su cuerpo enterrado en un cementerio en Don, de hecho me cuenta que toda su familia había sido enterrada allí, afirmaba que era grato ver a todos los Bragisnkys reunidos, me entere imaginar como seria su familia o si tenía parientes vivos en otros lugares, todos altos, blancos, rubios y de contextura grandes. Quizás algunos sigan siendo militares o que se yo

Me pregunto si Vadim no se le ha aparecido a otros de sus familiares.

Termino por contarme cuando se disfrazaba de mujer y se divertía con muchos viejos pervertidos. Me imagino que ellos no están aquí para contarlo. Me imagino que esa clase de diversión solo es desde su punto de vista.

 **-No me digas que no eres virgen**. – Le bromee- **Yo pensaba que eras un ser puro.**

Vadim afilo la mirada sonrió mostrando los colmillos, volvió a carcajear y golpeo la mesa con tanta fuerza en sus carcajadas que las botellas vacías se movieron. Sorprendentemente nadie parecía reparar en el comportamiento tan anormal de este demonio.

 **-Vadim no lo era cuando murió**. –Me explica – **Yo podía…"Fraternizar" con Viktor. No se nos permitía Uhmm… tener sexo anal…**

 **\- ¿Eres virgen por atrás?** –Pregunte cautelosamente.

El me vio como si me intentara decir algo de; " _Pobrecito, no entiende"_

Me responde con una mirada de sus cejas arqueadas, algo como un ...¿ _Como puedes pensar que me dejare hacer tal cosa? , no lo se,_

– **Vadim…tuvo muchos momentos para fraternizar con Viktor….**

Hizo una pausa y luego dijo con voz muy despreocupada.

 **-** _ **Dzulian**_ **debe de conocer otras formas de tener…actos sexuales**

Me quede en silencio. ¿Hablaba de sexo sin penetración?...¿solo roces y cosas así? . Me mantuve observándolo pero no le respondí nada al respecto. Debo suponer que el hacia esa clases de cosas cuando estaba vivo, desde luego que si, por que un hombre no solo se mantienen de….bueno eso pues….Y que además en algún momento Vadim bueno…se dejo llevar.

No creo que recordar a tu antiguo amante en una salida como esta sea lo mas adecuado asi que no quise preguntar nada mas.

Di una mirada por el salón donde estábamos y no sé si vi bien, a un joven con la mirada clavada en mí. Cuando me di cuenta el bajo los parpados.

 **\- El ser puro es** _ **Dzulian**_ **, desde luego** – Borbolló con un acento marcado por su raíz eslavo- **Vadim es tan oscuro como…tú cabello.**

Me toque el lado izquierdo de mi cabeza y toque mi cabello que es negro. Arrugué el entrecejo al poco tiempo le sonrió

\- _**Nyet**_ **, el cabello de** _ **Dzulian**_ **es hermoso.** –Dijo como si hablara con alguien más y tomo una botella que tenía cerca, miro por el cristal de ella y como no vio nada en ella la aparto y tomo otra que si estaba llena- **Vadim no es tan lindo, los ojos de** _ **Dzulian**_ **son lindos… son como el cielo en primavera…** _ **Nebo vesnoy**_ _/cielo de primavera/_

Me quede viéndolo. No se cómo tomar eso, mas con una sonrisa nerviosa y poco de vergüenza, seguro mis orejas se han enrojecido. Lo contemple con expectación, seguro esta borracho lo cual es…algo que me desorienta más….

 _ **\- Mne nravitsya, kogda vy vidite menya**_ _/Me gusta cuando me ves así/_

Me reí, porque su voz sonó torpe por las…no sé cuántas botellas de vodka que tenía sobre la mesa yo solo alcance a tomarme dos botellas de ron, y aunque no estoy tan mal, mi cabeza da vueltas.

Yo suelo tomar ron, estoy más que acostumbrado lo que sucede en este país es que el ron es muy caro, mucho, ya que lo traen de Sudamérica, naturalmente no lo compro, prefiero un cerveza que sabe rara pero ¿Qué puedo hacer yo con mi humilde sueldo?

 **-Vamos Vadim, ya estás hablando en ruso eso no puede ser bueno.**

Vadim sonrió, me vio, y tarareo una risa luego de ver como llamaba a la chica que se llevó las botellas vacías, Vadim capturo una botella aun por la mitad con su….cola, la chica no se inmuto, yo estoy tratando de imitarla. Ella vio la cola, la vio, porque yo la vi…algo extraño tiene este pub…

Vi como Vadim se la tomaba de una sola vez.

Pensé en invitarlo a beber con mi familia, si solo promete no transformarse.

La mesera no me dio la cuenta, me dijo que iba por la casa y que pasara una buena noche. Me sorprendí, pero Vadim se levantó y pidió otra botella más, que le dieron muy diligentemente. Yo me incorporaba de esta sorpresa, de ver como se movía su colita bajo el sobretodo.

Cuando salimos del pub él estaba flotando y yo le rogué a Dios porque nadie nos viera, sorprendentemente fue así, se acercó a mí y me abrazo, diciendo que estaba muy feliz de la salida y todo, me levanto del piso.

Yo le palmee la espalda con calma. Me sentía mareado y que él me sostuviera me hizo sentir un poco más estable.

 **\- De verdad me alegra que te hayas divertido…** -Le confesé con una voz muy baja, salpicada de cansancio y alegría-

El aún no se movía, mis pies no han tocado el suelo en más de 20 segundos, Vadim sin duda está muy feliz, me da gracia y a la vez creo entenderlo.

 **\- Vadim, será mejor irnos a casa** – Le sugerí. Me bajó.

Él se enderezo poco a poco, sus ojos ya no son humanos, ni su cuerpo lo es; Blanco como la nieve que ha comenzado a caer a nuestro alrededor, tiene dos cuernos negros que hacen un contraste muy fuerte con su cabello ceniza, y su cola aún sigue moviéndose con lentitud detrás de él. No siento miedo como antes, ahora es una imagen familiar. Termino sonriéndole por inercia, pero él me observa fijamente a los ojos.

Cuando él se inclinó, yo me quede quieto esperando a que dijera lo que sea que su mente embriagada se le pudiera ocurrir, mas eso no paso, él se había inclinado solo para besarme. Estábamos a mitad de la acera. De noche. Él es un demonio desatado, ebrio y me está _besando_ ¡Obviamente no reaccione en el momento! ¡Yo estaba ebrio también!

Me tomo varios segundos reaccionar al tacto de sus labios sobre los míos. Sentí unos escalofríos, un estremecimiento que me hizo parpadear y luego moví los ojos y abrí un poco los labios con la acción de decir algo pero nada salió.

Para rematar a esta situación, me acaricio la mejilla con sus manos que están tibias, moví los labios correspondiendo en el último momento que se alejó. cerré los ojos fuertemente, aturdido. Yo sabía lo que había sido eso, no me voy a mentir, aun así, siento mucha vergüenza de verle el rostro en este momento. Vadim me acaba de besar.

Escucho su risa infantil y luego suspira, de esos suspiros que se dan cuando estas satisfecho. Me sentí tremendamente incómodo y nervioso y de la sorpresa se me paso la embriaguez. Cuando levante los ojos solo alcance a ver sus labios relamiéndose. Definitivamente no podía verle el rostro.

* * *

Gracias por leer, y por comentar.

Oooohh Sabes que es con ustedes **Kazeshiro-sama y** **Debittouya,** Gracias por el interes y sus palabras

DamistaH.


	9. 9

**Relato 9**

Estaba despierto desde hace unos diez minutos. Solo que no quería abrir los ojos ni levantarme; estaba andado vueltas en la cama, además sospechaba que aún era temprano porque no había ningún rastro de luz, cuanto tuve conciencia de mí mismo, lo primero que noté fue un fuerte dolor de cabeza, hundí el rostro en mi almohada, aspiré profundamente y percibí un olor a tierra húmeda demasiado familiar.

Abrí los ojos y me levante lentamente con ayuda de mis brazos, el dolor hace que me maree. Cuando doy una visión del lugar donde me encuentro no reconozco mi habitación por ningún lado. No era mi habitación. No estoy en mi habitación.

 _Ahora si asústate, Julián._

Estoy en una alcoba eso sí, es bastante grande, las paredes tiene un tapiz violeta viejo o al menos eso intento ver detrás de los montones de libros y rollos de papel que suben por la pared, apilados, de tapas duras, parecen ejemplares viejos; acumulados con una ligera capa de polvo en la superficie, más allá divisé un cajón de madera donde tenía varios envases de metal, con rollos de pergaminos amarillentos.

A mi derecha tenía toda clase de libros apilados en varias formas, de pie, acostados, inclinado, era una estructura curiosa.

No es mi casa y me estoy preocupando, me duele la cabeza y todo en resumidas cuentas. Me muevo por la cama hasta la orilla y me siento queriendo ganar algo de estabilidad a mi desequilibrada mente y cuerpo que no para de balancearse.

Me toque el pecho y me mire, tenía mi ropa, ok, seguía bien, me toque el rostro y no me falta nada. Busqué mi teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón y no lo encontré y esto me inquieto un poco porque yo recordaba haberlo llevado cuando salí con Vadim…

Afile la mirada.

 _Vadim…_

 _¿_ _D_ _ó_ _nde estaba exactamente él en estos momentos de angustias?_

Busque por la habitación y no lo divisé, nada. Pero si encontré algo a cambio, mi teléfono estaba en una pila pequeña de libros en el suelo. Me levante y pise el suelo frio, de madera oscura, me acerqué a donde había visto mi teléfono y lo tomé, nada malo paso. Lo vi, y tenía poca batería, me imagino que estos celulares no duran nada.

Me distraje en las escrituras de aquella portada de un libro grueso y viejo. Decía algo acerca de …Estaba en ruso…

 _No me jodas._

Me acerque para quitarle el polvo de la tapa luego de guardar mi teléfono en el bolsillo trasero. Me incliné y levante la tapa, las hojas eran de un color marrón, corroídas por el tiempo, inmediatamente después de abrirlo estornudé, estornudé dos veces y cerré el libro porque tenía mucho polvo, definitivamente iba a dejar mi nariz allí.

Retrocedí y me apreté la nariz un poco, solo porque me picaba luego de estornudar por última vez escuche la puerta abrirse lentamente. La puerta de la habitación estaba llena de los mismos libros a los lados de ella. No percibí a nadie entrar.

Escuche un maullido y baje la vista, era un gato, gordo con pelo abundante de color gris. Caminaba hacia mí con sus ojos grises, grandes, y fijos hacia donde yo estaba. Era muy adorable sin embargo. Sin ningún temor de agache, no soy de gatos, pero era _tan adorable._

Él se dejó acariciar y se acostó cerca de mis pies desnudos. Dispuesto a echarse allí como si yo le hubiera invitado que se echara en mis pies, yo solo quería acariciarlo. Ahora se plantó allí. ¿Ahora cómo me muevo para que me deja caminar?

Estornudo y el gato se levantó enseguida. Bueno al menos se levantó. La puerta estaba entreabierta y sentí el sensato deseo de asomarme por ella. Así que con pisadas ligeras me acerque a esta y me asome mientras que el gato se frotaba contra mis piernas como si quisiera volver a acostarse en mis pies.

Abrí un poco más la puerta y encontré un pasillo largo e iluminado con algunos libros apilados a los costados, grandes cuadros sin colgar, no me detuve a ver de quien era, o que tenía pintado. Avance a por el pasillo, realmente no quería que me escuchara caminar. –Quien sea que viviera aquí- El gato me siguió de cerca pasando por entre mis pies amenazando con hacerme caer.

Me detuve en mitad del pasillo solo al ver una puerta a mi izquierda, no me la di de curioso y seguí adelante luego de un momento. Al final del pasillo me encontré una sala, las ventanas estaban cerradas y cubiertas por pilas de libro, estos iban desde los más gruesos a los más delgados y pequeños, además de varios libreros en donde estaban puesto ordenadamente hasta que…ya no alcanzaba más y estaba apilados en el suelo.

 _ **\- Vergacion**_ **…-** Dije al acércame a uno de los libreros, no tenía tanto polvo pero tenía mucho libros en diferentes idiomas y tamaños. El gato maulló con suavidad. Él quiere atención-

Pero la verdad no le preste atención. No quería comenzar a estornudar viendo ese librero. Puedo decir que no encontré ninguno en español. Busque las ventanas con la mirada pero todas estaban cerradas o cubiertas.

 **\- ¡Vadim! ¿Dónde coño estas?** – Exclamé.

 **\- ¿Llamaste?** –Él se asomó por el marco de la cocina. Y yo pegue un salto y un alarido de sorpresa. Solo vi como salto la mitad de su cuerpo asomado **.- ¡Buenos días!**

El siempre haciéndome sentir mal educado.

 **-Nada de buenos días ¿Dónde estoy? –**

 **\- En mi casa.**

 **\- ¿Qué? –**

Debí imaginar eso, Vadim trabaja en una biblioteca…aquí hay libros por doquier. _Julian por favor._

 **\- ¿En tu casa? ¿Vadim estoy en el infierno? ….**

Vadim se ríe.

 **\- Nyet. Estas en los apartamentos, al este del centro.** – Se detuvo a meditar- **Los que son azules… ¿los has visto?**

No mentiré que estoy algo aliviado por saberlo. Asiento.

 **\- ¿Este es tu casa? -**

La casa de la que siempre habla. Yo pensé que cuando se refería a casa _al más allá_ , el inframundo y toda esa cosa. Pero es un apartamento abarrotado de libros. Frascos de monedas. Entre otras cosas.

 **-Da.**

 **\- ¿Vives….en un apartamento**? –Le pregunte con incredulidad, arrugue un poco la cara y me vino un leve mareo –

Vadim asiente con serenidad.

 **-Tú…vives en un apartamento.** –Proseguí y me apoye disimuladamente de uno de los muebles que al verlo también tenía unos libros. Vadim puede ser muy viejo pero el demonio más moderno que he conocido…Esta en todo.- **¿Todo esto es tuyo? ¿De dónde lo sacaste?**

 **-Algunos son de mis trabajos…de mis viajes. Tratos** \- Me dice cándidamente, paseando la mirada por el lugar como si con esto se pudiera trasladar a esos lugares - **…tragedias.**

Ok.

\- **A Vadim le gusta coleccionar muchas cosas**. – me dice y le creo, créeme Vadim que te creo 100% -

Parece que el vio algo en mi cara por que al momento arqueo las cejas como si recordara algo.

 **\- Ayer…** _ **Dzulian**_ **se durmió.** \- Me dice **\- Vadim te trajo aquí.**

\- **¿Qué hicimos ayer?** – Pregunté, por qué no recordaba en ese momento, luego de segundos recordé - **¿Qué hicimos anoche, Vadim?** –Pregunte ahora con cautela por que no recuerdo nada luego del pub.

… _Salida, Hockey, matazón, pub, Vodka. Vadim ebrio, colmillos, cuernos, cola. Salida del Pub….beso._

¡Ah eso!

 **-Ayer tú y yo** –Lo señalé a él y a mi varias veces con un ademan de mi dedos índice- **¿no hicimos** _ **Nada más?**_ **¿Verdad?**

 **-Claro que sí. Yo te besé.** – Me dijo y sonriendo muestras sus dientes perfectamente alineado.-

Así que lo recuerda y el alcohol no afecta su memoria.

- **Vaya** – Le dije y me reí. Lo mire desde donde estaba y note que mi corazón estaba andando muy aprisa. - **¿Vadim?**

 **\- ¿Hum?**

 **\- ¿Me puedes prestar tu baño?** – Baje los ojos con vergüenza - **Me quiero bañar.**

No sentía vergüenza por que me quería bañar ¡qué va!, sentía vergüenza por que él no tenía pudor en decirme la verdad, debo pesar que estaba totalmente consiente de lo que había hecho.

Sé que fue un beso, un simple beso…pero ese simple beso es algo muy íntimo. ¡Nadie anda besando a la gente a diestra y siniestra! Y Vadim…

Suspiré desganado y el me guio hacia el baño que estaba no muy lejos de la cocina. Era un pasillo largo y poco iluminado hasta que el toco un interruptor y pop, luz.

 **\- El jabón líquido está en la canasta. Si necesitas algo solo llama.** – Me dice yo estaba dentro del baño para cuando me dijo eso. El gato gris y peludo estaba en la orilla de la puerta. Ni crea que va a entrar al baño conmigo-

 **\- ¿Me puedes prestar ropa?-** Le pregunté con cierta pena en una voz más baja de lo que normalmente tengo, el asintió, yo solo lo capturé con el rabillo del ojo, porque no quería verle el rostro.

No sabía que rostro estaba poniendo. Mejor así.

Yo cerré la puerta lentamente hasta que el sonido de la cerradura me aseguró que estaba cerrada. Está bien, puedo confiar en que estoy solo.

Equivocado.

\- **¿Cómo entraste?** – Baje la mirada hacia el gato que estaba acostado en el piso se cerámica blanca impecable –

Su pelaje era blanco con manchas canela, delgada y solo estaba acostado en el piso, me miro con sus ojos; son de un color gris verdoso.

Ah..no importa. Cuando caminé hacia la regadera el gato no se movió así que supongo que no va a hacer otra cosa que estar echado allí.

Me quite la ropa y en mitad de mi proceso me di cuenta que el gato me estaba viendo. Que incómodo.

Sostuve mis pantalones hasta más debajo de mi cadera. Mire el gato, el gato me miro, yo miro al gato.

Me metí a la regadera y cerré la cortina.

Me desnude allí.

Colgué la ropa.

Abrí el grifo y este hizo un sonido antes de escupir el agua. Me moje el cabello y quise que también se lavaran mis confusiones, el mareo y por supuesto el olor a licor. Me pregunto qué hora podrá ser.

Me enjaboné, encontré el jabón en la canasta de alambres blanco que estaba colgado en la pared de cerámica.

Me percaté de que el baño estaba pulcro. Pulcrísimo. Cuando cerré el grifo, busque una toalla con la vista.

No, Señor, no me digas que no tienes toallas aquí _. Noooohhh._

Rodé un poco las cortinas solo hasta la mitad del cuerpo y vi por la habitación a ver si de casualidad encontraba alguna toalla. Nada. El gato se levantó del piso y camino hacia la puerta comenzó a arañarla cuando esta se abrió y Vadim entro. El gato salió.

 **\- Olvide darte la toalla.**

Le pele los ojos. Él tenía una toalla azul doblada en su mano. No ha entrado todavía, está en el marco de la puerta sosteniendo la toalla.

 **-Ya lo noté** – Le dije sarcásticamente. –

Se acerca a la regadera y me da la toalla con la sonrisa más cándida y los ojos más inocentes, me mira los ojos. Tome la toalla y cuando la tengo ruedo la cortina para ocultarme y secarme, él me dice que mi ropa está en el lavabo.

Cuando ruedo la cortina no está, en su lugar han aparecido dos gatos siameses.

 _¿De dónde coño sale tanto gato?_

Cuando me termine de vestir en la regadera, me di cuenta que la camisa era pulcramente blanca y me quedaba un poco grande, el pantalón estaba perfecto. Me seque el cabello negro y me lo peino con los dedos.

Los gatos siguen allí.

Doblé mi ropa y salí del baño. En el pasillo los animales se adelantaron y terminaron trepando en las pilas de libros, cuando salí a la sala no solo vi a los dos gatos, había uno en el sofá largo, otro estaba en un estante.

\- **¿Son todos tuyos?** –Pregunté en voz baja-

Vadim estaba en la cocina y se asomó a la puerta

 **-No-** Me responde- **Cosaco…**

Y señala a un gato, el primero que vi, el gordo y peludo, esta echado en el sillón largo y como si fuera alguna especie de señal levanto la cabeza y me miro.

- **EL es mío** \- Me dice, Acto seguido Vadim me sonríe, siento sus ojos por mi cuerpo como si fuera un especie de mirada de inspección ante la ropa y quitó algo de mi camisa cerca de mi hombro.- **La mayoría de los gatos aparecen cuando llego a casa. Supongo que Cosaco tiene algo que ver.**

Cosaco como él lo llamaba estaba cómodamente acostado en el sillón con sus ojos abiertos, vigilante a todo.

Vadim entro a la cocina y buscó una bolsa donde metió mi ropa y me la entregó. Me dio un empujón hacia la sala y me dijo que me daría algo de comer. Yo avancé a hacia el sillón y me senté en el extremo contrario del sofá, Cosaco alzo la vista y se encaminó hacia mí, se subió en mis piernas y allí se echó.

Se echó en mis piernas.

Bola de pelo adorable en mis piernas.

Me recosté en el sofá y cuando Vadim apareció había tres gatos a mí alrededor y yo no me movía ni un centímetro por temor a incomodar a alguna de esas criaturas. La cara de Vadim era un poema. Estaba claramente divertido por esta situación. Yo me moví centímetros con Cosaco aun en mis piernas, los otros gatos se habían movido un poco.

Vadim tenía un consomé del que salía humo y un olor delicioso.

Lo tomé dándole las gracias. El tomó a Cosaco y se lo coloco en sus piernas.

No encontré que decir o que hacer, más que comer. Distraje mi mirada por el apartamento, por las paredes de la sala, por el estampado del papel tapiz violeta viejo de las paredes. Los gatos se echaban al azar en cualquier parte que para ellos les fuera cómodo.

 **\- A ti te encanta leer ¿verdad?**

 **\- ¿Se nota? –**

 **\- No, solo es mi intuición** \- Le dije con ligero sarcasmo- **¿Has leído todos estos?**

Vuelvo hacia él y lo veo asentir. Impresionante. Bueno no tanto, la inmortalidad debe de ser muy aburrida si no se tiene algo que hacer, Vadim ha hecho muchas cosas, supongo que por eso es muy feliz.

 **\- ¿Eres feliz Vadim?** – Pregunté de repente.-

Vadim me miro con atención y entornó los ojos como si se concentraran mucho en una respuesta.

 _ **\- ¿Dzulian**_ **es feliz? –**

 _A mí no me vas a joder._

 **-Yo pregunte primero**

 **-Yo de segundo.**

 **-Exacto.**

Sonreí. Él sonríe pero no veo que me vaya a responder. Estoy masticando un pedazo de papa, esperando que él se dignara a responder, por dios, es una simple pregunta.

\- **Yo estoy bien**. –Le dije. Aunque en este momento me encuentre con una enorme duda en mi mente- **Estoy sano, vivo y...creo que si estoy feliz ¿sabes?**

Volví a verlo. Ahora le toca a él responder.

- **Entonces Vadim también es feliz, Vadim es feliz si** _ **Dzulian**_ **está feliz** – Hace una pausa y yo hago una pausa con esta comida – **No quiero que sea un humano gris.**

 **\- ¿Tú de verdad me quieres? ¿Verdad?** – Le pregunté con cierto sarcasmo y rodé los ojos-

Vadim guardo silencio por unos segundos, cosa que me desconcertó, Lo contemplé y descubrí que él me estaba observando fijamente y no solo él, Cosaco también me estaba viendo.

Yo no sabía si ver al gato o a él, preferiblemente lo mire a él.

 **\- ¿Vadim? –**

 **\- Yo te quiero,** _ **Dzulian.-**_ Me dice y casi al instante mi corazón dio un salto; comenzó a palpitar muy rápido-

Sinceramente, muy en el fondo, sospechaba que algo así pasaría. Pero era un pensamiento tan efímero y superfluo que no le preste atención y caí en cuenta de lo despistado que soy.

 _Coño de la madre._

Simplemente tocó un mechón de mi cabello y lo movió detrás de mí oreja con lentitud haciéndome salir de mi ensimismamiento. Parpadeó y me enderezó lentamente, hasta que mi espalda toca el mueble. Mi cabeza esta puesta en su dirección y el parece imitarme solo que él es más alto así que nos quedamos mirándonos.

El me ve a los ojos. Parece que ha entendido mi inquietud por que al momento me dijo con una voz muy suave.

 **-…muchos seres que son como yo buscan una luz…buscan las luces para apagarlas, mutilarlas, poseerlas, comerlas o extinguirlas.** –Dice él y no puedo evitar sentir un poco de inquietud ante lo que escucho.- **Vadim solo busca una luz para cuidarla… Eres como un hermoso girasol en un invierno infernal.**

Sus palabras son muy bonitas.

No se cómo tomar sus palabras o que hacer más que escucharlo, en estos casos doy gracias por mi incapacidad de sonrojarme. Aunque como el clima en Canadá es algo más frio y el sol no es tan fuerte, capaz y he perdido color…capaz este sonrojado y no me doy cuenta.

Aunque en este momento ese sería el menor de mis inquietudes porque puedo jurar que mi corazón va al ritmo de un tambor embravecido. Por más que intento relajarme y respirar lentamente no puedo, no puedo relajarme así de sencillo. Hay situaciones en la vida en donde no puedes relajarte, coño.

 **\- Eres hermoso** -Escucho y mis cejas se arquean con algo de intranquilidad, pronto sonrió y aprieto los labios –

 **\- No puedo creer que me estés diciendo esto. –**

 **\- ¿No crees que eres hermoso?** –Me preguntó, lo mire y no le respondí, él tenía su mirada clavada en mis ojos y podía jurar que mi reflejo está impreso en sus perlas. –

 **\- No** –Le repuse- **no me refiero a eso. Yo sé que tú me quieres, Vadim. Eso es obvio, de otra manera no pasaras tanto tiempo conmigo.**

Hubo otro silencio en donde yo suspire.

 **\- ¿Esto no es por ese tal Víctor? ¿Verdad?** – Cerré los ojos por un momento y luego los abrí, no sé por qué lo hice pero supuse que nombrar a aquel sujeto que había sido alguien tan importante en su vida me causaba algo de turbación. – **tu dijiste que me parecía a él.**

Cuando abrí los ojos y lo busque con la mirada estaba indiscutiblemente más cerca que antes. Traté de no moverme mucho, Cosaco bajo de sus piernas y se había tirado sobre mis pies.

 **\- No.** – Me dice

 **\- ¿no?**

 **-No.** –Me vuelve a decir franco, al poco tiempo sonríe como solo él puede hacerlo **–** _ **Dzulian**_ **no es** _ **Víktor, Víktor**_ **murió hace muchos años, Vadim lo quería mucho, pero yo quiero a** _ **Dzulian**_ **ahora.**

Yo no dudo que él me quiera, porque…me hace comida, me cuida, siempre tiene un aspecto feliz cuando estamos juntos y nunca me ha espiado, no ha entrado a mi habitación sin mi permiso, no ha lastimado a nadie que quiera, es discreto y cuantas tantas cosas alegres...

Me quede viéndolo, y detallé cada fragmento de su rostro imperturbable, note en ese instante que su pupila cambio y recordé un gran e impactante detalle.

Él no era, ni nunca será humano.

Era un demonio.

 **-Vadim ¿Por eso me besaste?**

 **\- No, realmente no fue un beso. En imperio era muy normal darse un beso, incluso entre familiares, yo besaba a mi madre, padre e incluso mis hermanas menores, es un beso cosaco.**

 **\- Entonces no fue un beso –**

Vadim lo meditó por unos segundos.

 **\- No esa clases de beso…pero me gustaría besar a** _ **Dzulian**_ **otra vez.** – Lo escucho reír- **Pero Vadim no hará nada que** _ **Dzulian**_ **no quiera. Vadim quiere a** _ **Dzulian**_ **, y no le obligara a nada**

Luego de eso, siento como acaricia mi cabello, yo solo puedo verlo y sonreír enternecido. ¿De verdad él es un demonio? Si lo es, es el demonio más humano del mundo.

Quise decirle que también lo quería pero no sé por qué no lo hice. Solo alcance a mirarle el rostro con aire pensativo. Mire sus labios pálidos y sentí un irremediable deseo de besarlos, pero lo considere una estupidez. Un capricho. Algo impulsivo.

Suspiré y le sonreí. Moví la cabeza en un suave asentimiento. El no dejaba de acariciarme el cabello cosa que me relajo un tanto. Estar con Vadim se ha vuelto tranquilizante y algo acogedor.

\- **Gracias por estar…ya sabes, conmigo…** \- Dije como un susurro, baje los ojos meditando un poco mi palabras- **Eres una de las cosas más…extrañas que me ha pasado, pero no extrañas malas. ¿Entiendes Vadim?**

Cuando volví a verlo me sentí aún más nervioso, no solo por el hecho de que sus ojos sean como los de un gato, o como los de Cosaco, sino porque le estaba diciendo al que podía resumir en pocas palabras.

 **\- Gracias por hacer todo esto por mí.** –Le dije- **yo también te quiero, Vadim.**

El detuvo sus dedos en mi cabello y los alejo, ladeo la cabeza y me sonrió como si esto le satisficiera. Yo lo imite, y ya no sentía incomodidad… Se acercó a mí y jure que me iba a besar

Pero solo me dio un beso en la frente con dulzura y acaricio mi cabello de ébano.

 **\- ¿Puedes…enseñarme que tanto coleccionas?** –Le pregunte con voz queda

 **-¡Oh! ¡Si!. Vadim puede enseñarte. -**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer.~~~**

 **DamistaH**


	10. 10

**Feliz Halloween. Aunque realmente en mi país no se celebra tal cosa, pero creí conveniente publicar otro capítulo este dia, ademas lo ansiaba.**

 **Gracias a Kazeshiro-sama por ayudarme a corregir los errores de este capítulo.**

* * *

 **Relato 10.**

Vadim tenía cosas… Cosas muy humanas. Era impresionante el contraste que representan éstas piezas y él, a los pocos segundos sus atributos demoníacos se mostraron tal cual es. Cosaco se acostó en mis cercanías, podía sentir su cuerpo peludo y caliente en mi espalda.

Vadim tenía muchas cosas, muchos libros más que todo, en muchos idiomas, algunos pergaminos que estaban en ruso y tenían poemas.

 **— ¿Eres autodidacta?** — le pregunte con curiosidad. Mientras, lo observé buscando con una mirada bien abierta ante los muchos modelos y tipos de libros que estaban en su librero.

Él me volvió a ver.

 **— Algo así…**

 **— ¿Aprendiste español solo?** — pregunté.

— **No. Aprendí Español Básico hace mucho tiempo ya, una vez tuve la oportunidad de viajar a Francia, cerca de la frontera con España**. —me dice y se acerca un poco a mí.

Yo estaba sentado en el piso cerca del librero, tenía un almohadón de asiento y Cosaco estaba detrás de mí. Poco después de levantarme de mi antiguo asiento, vi como los gatos se apoderaban del sillón.

Me había detenido a admirar como Vadim buscaba entre los libros uno que estuviera en español.

— **Recuerdo que… Había una pequeña aldea.** —me cuenta y luego de sacar dos libros de las filas, se sienta en la alfombra roja en mitad de la sala cerca de mí. — **Allí una niña nos enseñó español, por unas generosas monedas de plata. Nos enseñó a saludar, a pedir agua, las direcciones, incluso a contar, también nos enseñó los modales. Regresamos al Imperio antes de poder aprender más.**

Vadim me acerca los dos libritos.

 **—Dos años después, bueno…**

 **— ¿Moriste?** — intuí.

Conversaciones como éstas me recuerdan la realidad de su naturaleza.

Vadim asintió y cerró los ojos.

 **— ¿Te gustan los idiomas, Vadim?**

 **— _Da._**

 **— ¿Qué idiomas sabes?**

— **Muchos. Inglés, francés… búlgaro… ahmm… latín. Algunos ya no se usan** — me explica. Veo la portada de los libritos y es un ejemplar de Español Básico impreso en 1600, el otro era escrito a mano y no tenía fecha o si la tenía seguramente se había borrado por el tiempo. — **Éstos fueron los primeros libros de español que tomé.**

 **— ¿Qué tomaste?**

 **— Que estudié.**

 **— Dime… ¿Cuál fue la primera frase que aprendiste en español?**

Oh, él me vio sorprendido, porque arqueó ambas cejas y sonríe para posteriormente colocar un gesto pensativo.

— **Creo que fue: "Mi _nombre_ …es Vadim _Braginsky,_ soy del _Imperio Ruso_ , me gustan los _girasoles._ Odio los l _adrones..._ "**

Su acento en español, es duro y tiende a marcar con mucha fuera las "r" de casa palabra. Se escucha bastante entendible sin embargo.

— **¿Odias a los ladrones, Vadim?**

Él asintió sencillamente. Luego de un momento en donde parecía reflexionar, se levantó de un salto que lo hizo flotar y se trasladó a cada rincón de la sala, yo apenas lo logré seguir con la mirada cuando tocó el piso y caminó por un pasillo.

Entretanto, me entretuve revisando con más detalles los libros que tenía; el que estaba escrito a mano no tenía fecha, ni lugar, tenía una escritura en rusa, de la cual podía entender un Braginsky. Supuse que era el nombre de Vadim en ruso.

 **— Aquí están.**

Cuando levante la visión, él dejo caer un baúl al piso, el sonido me hizo pegar un salto y Cosaco saltó también corriendo hacia el sofá. Vadim sonrió cándidamente.

 **— ¿Qué es eso?** — pregunté algo alterado. Él me hizo una seña para que me acercara. No. No iré hacia ese baúl; era negro y por lo que podía apreciar muy antiguo, se asemejaba a esos baúles que se ven en las películas de piratas, pero no tenía candado alguno.

Vadim colocó la mano sobre la tapa. Oí como la madera crujía; como si la estuviera quemando, pero no vi que ardiera de alguna manera.

Él se sentó en la alfombra roja e hizo un gesto para que me acercara, de inmediato sentí como Cosaco pasaba por mi costado y se colocaba con una actitud ansiosa cerca del baúl, en la espera de ser abierto. Yo me acerque dudoso.

Vadim me esperó con una sonrisa suave en los labios, no perdía de vista cada uno de mis movimientos. Cuando abrió el baúl de verdad no sentí tanto deseo por lo que había allí.

 **—Vadim odia los ladrones…** — me dice y me veo como mete la mano en el baúl, escucho algo castañear, y lo que saca me deja sin habla.

Es… Un hueso… una costilla.

 **— ¿Qué…?**

 **— Éste fue un búlgaro que encontré en el bosque mientras registraba las monedas que había robado ese día. Era invierno.** — me explica y me lo ofrece.

¿Está loco o come jabón? ¿Cómo me va a ofrecer una costilla humana a mí? No me dio algo por Dios es muy grande.

 **—Ésta costilla es de un muchacho en las orillas del Río Don.**

 **— ¿Te los comiste?**

 **— _Da!_** — me dijo muy feliz y abrió la boca en una sonrisa— **Son mis trofeos.**

Acto seguido, vi como Cosaco tomaba la costilla y comenzaba a lamerlo, hice un gesto de desagrado muy marcado.

 **— Vadim odiaba los ladrones vivo, muertos también, además saben deliciosos.**

Se relame los labios y yo me sentí un poco intimidado.

El baúl contenía muchos, muchos huesos, de todas partes del cuerpo humano, y de diferentes tamaños. Cada uno al parecer tenía una historia y estaba seguro que Vadim recordaba a cada uno, y el sabor de cada uno.

Sacó tres huesos, y deduje que eran tres dedos. Los colocó en la alfombra.

— **Éste es de un italiano** — señaló al primero, el pequeño. — **Éste otro es de un lituano.**

Emite una risa.

— **Recuerdo que era muy pequeño, comérmelo me resulto muy rápido y no quede del todo satisfecho.** — Explica el demonio. — **Éste, es de un Ucraniano, el robo dos caballos de un hacienda.**

Escucho su risa nuevamente, está claramente divertido.

 **— ¿Te comiste a los caballos también?**

 **— _Nyet._ ** — me responde. — **Los caballos no me gustan para comer así.**

Asentí entendiendo, aunque verdaderamente estaba algo perturbado. No sé por qué lo seguí escuchando. Puedo culpar que fue mi curiosidad, una curiosidad bien insana, porque esos relatos eran de la ingesta de humanos reales, vivos, por él.

Me narró algunos huesos más, la vértebra de un rumano, y el fémur de una mujer en _San Petersburgo_ , me contó cómo se comió a un pelotón alemán. Ése invierno me comenta que tenía mucha hambre, y que tomó únicamente el esternón de cada uno de ellos.

— **También tengo sus estrellas y sus medallas.** — me dijo.

Me quedo en silencio mientras me narraba tal cosa, y… un mareo me golpeó la cabeza y bajé los ojos desorbitados. No escuché a Vadim hablar más, oí como los huesos rodaban provocando un inquietante sonido de castañeo como canicas en una bolsa. Un inquietante sonido.

Todos y cada uno de ellos por arte de magia se metieron en el baúl, incluso el que tenía Cosaco había saltado y desaparecido en la profundidad de ese equipamiento. El baúl se cerró con un ruido seco y sin eco.

 **— Los huesos… están intentando hablar.** —susurra Vadim. — **No es seguro que escuches lo que dicen**.

Rodó el baúl a un costado de la sala y Cosaco sólo lo siguió para acostarse encima.

 **— ¿Cómo es eso?—**

Él se acercó a mí y su fría mano atravesó mis hebras en una caricia. El mareo es leve y molesto, como una resaca, un ratón* mal curado, no sé.

— **_Dzulian_ puede sentir cosas…** — me explica y el frío de su piel me provoca ligeros espasmos en mi cuello.

Me acaricia la cabeza y de alguna manera logra apaciguar mi mareo.

 **— Cosas que gente corriente no puede…**

 **— ¿Hablas de la energía emocional y esa vaina?**

 **— Tiene algo que ver…** —me dice, y noto que me lo dice con cierta cautela. Parecía que iba a agregar algo más pero no oí nada, se quedó con una expresión; como si deseara decir algo pero no la cumplió.

Al poco tiempo enderece la espalda y me sentí un poco mejor, al notarlo, Vadim se inclinó un poco hacia mí y me sonrió contento de que estuviera bien.

Me quitó algo de la cara con suma delicadeza.

 **— Vadim ¿Si vomito la alfombra te enojas?** — pregunté.

 **— ¿Tienes ganas de vomitar?**

 **—No, sólo pregunto.**

 **— Te llevaría al baño…. En ese caso.**

Me quedé en silencio y él arrugó el entrecejo un poco, seguro pensaba que iba a vomitar en ese momento, pero realmente no era así. Lo que pasa es que aquello me había asqueado un poco.

— **Vadim.**

 **— ¿Quieres vomitar ahora?**

 **—No, no, no, ya estoy bien, yo sólo quería saber si… ¿No tienes algo más… corriente que colecciones?** — le pregunto, porque realmente no quiero que me muestre otras de sus comidas en aquellas épocas. — **¿Qué otras cosas tienes?**

Vadim me observó desde su inclinada posición hacia mí y se enderezó al cabo de unos segundos cuando escucho mi pregunta.

— ** _Dzulian_ tiene que ver las monedas.** —me dice luego de una pequeña pausa. Vadim se levantó y cuando lo seguí con la mirada, lo perdí de vista tan rápido que me levanté para buscarlo.

Miré la esquina donde estaba el baúl, y observé como Cosaco se había montado sobre éste, echado como una bola de pelo gris. Vi a Vadim volver con algo en la mano y era más pequeño. Un frasco de cristal.

 **— ¿Son monedas? ¿Coleccionas monedas?—** le pregunté y él asintió.

Me acerqué a él y veo el frasco en sus manos. Las manos de Vadim, debo decir, son muy humanas.

 **— ¿Eso es un doblón?** —pregunté sorprendido.

Él volvió a sentarse en la alfombra, y me jaló para que me uniera a él. Vadim se ve muy feliz y de alguna forma eso me hace sonreír. Casi me olvido que come ladrones, y carne humana, en resumidas cuentas.

Me muestra algunas monedas de plata y oro.

— **Esas son de España, cuando los españoles llegaron al nuevo mundo, usaron el oro y la plata de esas tierras para fabricar sus monedas…**

 **—Si… Eso lo sé.** —Él me vio— **Doy clases de historias ¿Recuerdas?**

Él sonrió. Me siguió mostrando casi todas las monedas, algunas medallas del ejército, debo decir que son muchas, y de muchos países, pregunté a ver si tenía alguna de Latinoamérica, y solo tiene unas dos de Brasil.

Me sentía cansado, Vadim por el contrario estaba más contento que antes, es curioso ver cómo se alegra por mostrar algo que le gusta mucho, eso es algo muy humano. A pesar de que sus cuernos están a la vista, largos, de textura dura, ósea, puntiagudos y cuando sonríe sus colmillos se asoman peligrosamente a la comisura sus labios y que sus ojos brillen, no me parece nada aterrador. Eso está mal, o bien, supongo.

 **—Vadim… ¿Puedo tocar tus cuernos?**

 **— ¿Mis cuernos?**

 **—Sí…** —le dije con cautela. Él se detuvo un momento a verme y al poco tiempo de eso, inclinó la cabeza cerca de mí.

Tomé aquella acción como una aprobación. Nunca en la vida había tocado la cornamenta de algo, o algún animal. Recuerdo que mi padre tenía un toro en la hacienda pero yo era tan miedoso de ese animal, que me negaba a acercarme cuando era más joven.

Cuidadosamente llevó los dedos a éstos y sólo lo toco; luego lo tomó y lo aprieto. Es duro, áspero… parece hueso, como los cuernos de los mamut. O de los elefantes en los especiales de _Animal Planet._

Escarbo en su cabello. Esto es inquietante.

Él mueve un poco la cabeza.

— **¿No te duelen si te golpeas?** —pregunté.

Descubrí que estaban pegadas a su cráneo. Eran parte de él. Íntimamente. Anatómicamente.

Levanté un poco su cabello, yo lo encontré suave, algo frío. Pegué la nariz para olerlo y percibí un olor a tierra húmeda, casi enseguida y como es natural vi que él movió la cabeza, me alejo y él la levantó quedando a mi altura. Me observó por un momento.

— **Supongo…** — me dice, y tiene en su expresión una sonrisa suave.

Yo me le quedé viendo, y hubo un momento de silencio sepulcral donde sólo le miré el rostro y él hizo lo mismo.

 **—De verdad, de verdad… tienes cosas muy curiosas Vadim.**

— **¿Eso crees?** —Dio una mirada por el librero. — **Aquí solo tengo las cosas que se pueden preservarse.**

 **— ¿Si? ¿Y cómo es eso?** —pregunté nuevamente intrigado.

 **—Bueno… Hay cosas que se pondrían feas si están aquí, en éste ambiente.** —me explica volviendo a verme y se levanta de la alfombra. Por inercia yo también lo hice, me levanté.

 **— ¿Qué cosas?** —le pregunté.

Vadim parecía meditar, inclinó la cabeza y sonrió.

— **Uhmmm... Como los ojos, a Vadim le gustan.** — Hace una pausa y yo parpadeé, creo que escuche mal. NO. Escuche perfectamente. Él dijo _Ojos_. — **Tengo algunos cráneos. Objetos peligrosos o malditos. Algunos libros poco naturales.**

Yo me quedé congelado viéndolo. Parpadee, ¿Él tenía todo eso?, era alarmante.

— **No sabes cómo me alegra que no estén aquí** —le dije y asentí con la cabeza sonriendo.

Hubo un pequeño e incómodo silencio en donde yo solo moví la cabeza lentamente de arriba hacia abajo. Me imaginé todas esas cosas y me dio grima. Arrugué las cejas negras en el proceso.

Vadim no dijo nada y se movió por el lugar dejando el frasco de monedas cerca del sillón, yo me moví para ver si podía verlo pero lo pedí de vista al cruzar al mismo pasillo de donde saco las monedas. Distraje la vista en otras cosas y me traslade al mueble donde me eché, y como si eso fuera un interruptor, Cosaco fue hacia donde yo estaba y se echó a mis pies.

Su pelaje me brindó calor y suavidad.

Cuando lo vi otra vez deambular por el pasillo hacia mí, me enderecé.

Él se sentó a mi lado derecho, a corta distancia y me extiende una… de esas muñecas huecas… _Matrioska_.

Era de madera –naturalmente- y tenía el rostro de una mujer pintada con delicadeza, tenía colores fuerte, entre amarillo, rojo y verde. En el pecho de la muñeca tenia pintado algunos girasoles.

 _Me gusta el amarillo._

No pude evitar sonreír. Era un objeto muy bonito. Sé que es un objeto muy popular en Rusia, no me extraña que él tenga una.

 **—Es muy linda**. — dije, aun viendo los ojos negros de la muñeca.

 **—Tómala. Es un regalo.**

Miré a los ojos del demonio por unos segundos.

Vadim puede ser entre lo aterrador, y diabólico a lo amable, y humano. Quería transmitir este pensamiento con mis ojos pero dudaba que pudiera descifrarlo. Ojalá pudiera.

Tomé la muñeca y enseguida sentí el peso de lo que tenía adentro. La examiné con mis dedos y noté el relieve de la pintura. La muñeca era linda, colorida y sin duda era un lindo adorno.

Aun en silencio mire a Vadim que tenía la mirada clavada en mí, en todas mis reacciones, al poco tiempo sonreí, volví a verlo.

 **—Gracias, Vadim**. — él movió la cabeza como en un gesto de satisfacción.

Sentí sus dedos en los cabellos que caían en mi nuca, y en ese momento se inclinó para besarme la frente, sus fríos labios tocaron mi piel, aquel contacto fue corto, pero lo suficiente como para hacerme estremecer de pronto. No fue, sin embargo, algo desagradable.

Honestamente me gustaría que lo hiciera más seguido.

— **_Dzulian_ debe de comer algo, antes de irse.** —Me dice al separarse — **Ya será tarde y debe volver a casa.**

Cuando volví a casa lo primero que hice fue a cargar mi teléfono y guardar mi ropa en el canasto de ropa sucia, sólo al llegar a la mesa de la cocina me percaté de que había otros tres sobres más en la mesa. Amarillos y gruesos, también caí en cuenta que no había gastado nada del dinero que Vadim me dio.

No le presté tanta atención al escuchar mi teléfono sonar y fui rápidamente a éste.

 **— ¿Hola?**

 **— ¿Julián? ¡Julián, hasta que respondes! ¡Te estuve llamando toda la mañana a tu teléfono!**

Era mi hermana, María.

— **Lo siento, he estado afuera y mi teléfono no tiene batería.**

 **—Bueno, no importa, tenía que decirte esto yo, ¡Te va a encantar!... Julián, estoy embarazada! ¡Vas a ser tío!**

Aquella noticia me tomó por sorpresa. Arqueé mis cejas y mis labios se debatieron por sonreír o contestar, o exclamar. María no me bromearía con una cuestión así.

Indudablemente era cierto.

— **¿En serio?**

 **— ¡SÍ! Ya tengo dos meses. ¡Tienes que venir para Navidad! ¡Mamá vendrá también y Papá!** —me pidió emocionada y casi podía palpar su felicidad.

Yo estaba sonriendo sin saberlo. Mire por la cocina y allí estaban los sobre llenos de dinero. Creo que ya le tengo buen uso. Sé que el dinero no trae la felicidad, pero mi futuro sobrino no necesariamente iba a entender eso cuando naciera.

* * *

 ***Raton** : resaca

 **Chaitooo~**

DamistaH.


	11. 11 part 1

**Relato 11.**

 **Parte 1.**

La Matrioska reposaba sobre la chimenea. Aquellas gemelas idénticas en el diseño también la seguían en una fila, por orden de tamaño. Se acercaba navidad y como tenía planeado de pasar esta importante fiesta con mi familia, en Venezuela.

Tenía todo arreglado, el dinero, los boletos, incluso la ropa limpia y la casa impecable. Sólo tenía a un demonio de dos metros sentado en el colchón de mi cama viendo como empacaba.

– **¿Te irás ésta noche?**

Yo estaba en el armario, solo asentí.

– **Repite de nuevo por que no puedo ir.**

Suspiré.

– **Sólo serán dos semanas** – guarde silencio. – **Mi familia no te conoce, además Vadim, sabes que no tengo nada en tu contra, pero una vez te dije que los demonios… no son bien vistos…**

Cuando volví a él lo encontré con un rostro blanco de tranquilidad, eso me inquietó aún más; no sabía lo que estaba pensando o algún indicio de cómo se sentía con el hecho de que me fuera.

– **Los demonios no son bien vistos…** –repitió él y junto las manos en su regazo. **– ¿Dzulian volverá para año nuevo?**

– **Prometo volver para año nuevo. Cumples años el treintaiuno de diciembre ¿verdad?** –Vadim asintió cortamente.

– **Oh, vamos Vadim** – fui a donde él estaba, me senté a su lado y le palmeé el brazo. **–No pongas esa cara, volveré pronto y celebraré tu cumpleaños.**

Él rodó los ojos hacia mí y suspiró.

– **Deseo pasar navidad con** _ **Dzulian**_ _._

Aquello me entristeció bastante…

Cuando estuve en el aeropuerto me arribo una tristeza y en el avión tome una siesta entristecido.

Mi madre… le gustaba muchos las flores y quizá por eso a mí me gustaban en parte las flores, su jardín ese día estaba más bonito.

¡Y el calor!... Dios ¡Extrañaba el calor!, ¡Y el sol! ¡Y la música de mis vecinos! ¡Las gaitas en cada esquina! ¡Dios bendiga las gaitas, no joda!

Estaba en la puerta del jardín de la casa. La habían pintado de azul y las rejas eran blancas, era tradición pintar la casa en las temporadas navideñas para recibir el año nuevo.

Era la tarde, creo que las dos de la tarde si no me fallaban los cálculos, caminé para abrir la reja de la entrada provocando un sonido de metal chirriante, veo a mi madre asomarse por la ventana; su rostro redondo, moreno, su cabello negro, ondulado y algo desordenado, cuando salió a recibirme la noté un poquito más rellenita, baja y con una sonrisa grande en los labios, mi vieja.

Solté la maleta y la abracé sin darle tiempo a que se alejara de la escalinata de piedra de la entrada de la casa. La extrañaba mucho. La apreté un poco más.

– **Bendición** – le pedí.

– **Dios me lo bendiga, hijo. ¡Estás gordo!**

Pelé los ojos, sorprendido, pero sonreí con gracia. Mi madre tiene los ojos oscuros como siempre, me llegaba al pecho y tenía la piel morena por el sol, yo no la tendría tan diferente si el sol de Canadá fuera tan suave.

– **Bien, pasa.** – Ella tomó una de mis maletas. Yo tomé las otras.

Subí la escalinata de piedra hacia la casa y encontré a mi papá en la entrada. Tomó la maleta de mi mama y la cargó él llevándola más allá de la sala, cuando me vio sonrió y yo solo fui hacia él para abrazarlo y él me palmoteo la espalda.

– **¡Hijo! ¡Qué bueno que hayas llegado bien! ¡Llegaste primero que María!** – dice cuando se separa de mí.

Mi padre tiene cabello negro, y veo muchas canas que nacen de sus raíces. Tiene fuerte ojos caribe, herencia de su padre, y el padre de su padre; según tengo entendido, emigraron de España en la Guerra Civil, luego conoció a mi mamá… y esa es otra historia de amor.

– **¿María no ha llegado?** – pregunté.

– **No. Seguro viene por allí.** –Me dice mi papá. – **Se trae al suyo, al noviecito éste… ¿Cómo es que se llama, cariño?**

– **Alfred.**

– **¿Se llama Alfred?** – pregunté yo incrédulo. El novio de mi hermana se llama Alfred.

– **Es gringo**. – me informa mi padre con aire malicioso, me miró. **– Todo lo que diga me lo traduces… ¿Oíste?**

Yo me reí. Mi padre me sonrió.

– **Julián. –** mi mamá me llamó. – **Tu habitación está lista. He puesto la hamaca.**

Me extrañé. Pero no discutí. Estaba muy cansado y realmente un siesta en una hamaca era algo que extrañaba mucho. No me fui a bañar en ese momento. Me quedé dormido en mi habitación; en mi cama. La hamaca estaba guindada. Atravesando toda la habitación.

Cuando desperté, me estiré y todos mis huesos sonaron. Me senté en la cama y pensé en que estará haciendo Vadim en ése momento. ¿Estaría en Rusia visitando a su familia?, ¿estaría en la biblioteca?, me lo imaginé en su apartamento leyendo uno de sus mucho libros y Cosaco acostado en el sillón, regordete y peludo.

Me dio algo de tristeza por él, porque la pasaría solo y de repente me sentí culpable y miserable porque realmente nadie quiere pasar solo la navidad, mucho menos el año nuevo.

Sacudí la cabeza, me quité la camisa y busqué en mi maleta una toalla de baño y me metí a bañar.

Cuando salí y estuve listo, escuché la risa de mi hermana, bajé las escaleras y me la encontré apunto de subirlas, pensé que se detendría, pero ella subía las escaleras como una bala y me acorraló en la pared.

– **Yo también te extrañé.**

– **No me contaste…–** me dijo en voz muy baja.

– **Te lo estoy diciendo ahora**. – le dije con algo de ironía.

– **No,** _ **mongolo**_ _*._

Yo la miré desentendido. Ella me miró fijamente y peló los ojos.

– **¿Qué no te conté?** –le pregunté con cautela.

–… **Hermanito, hermanito… ¿Vadim te suena familiar?**

Ahora yo pelé los ojos. ¿Acaso Vadim había hablado con mi hermana en algún momento? Podía pensar que sí ya que Vadim habló con mi madre alguna vez.

– **¿Qué pasa con él?**

– **¡No me contaste de él! Se supone que eras mi hermano.**

Que drama señor, sin embargo me reí un poco. No creo que tenga que contarle algo tan delicado como Vadim. No me pregunté si habló con él por qué estaba más que claro que sí.

– **Bueno, bueno, disculpa, pues chica** –le dije y suspiré **. –Más al rato le informo ¿Te trajiste al gringo?**

Ella asintió.

– **Viene dentro de un rato, está en el hotel.**

– **¿Tú no piensas dormir aquí?**

– **No, lo acompañaré al hotel.**

– **Ayyy cuidado y se muere sin ti. Dios, el amor es tan bello~.** –Le bromeé, ella me dio un golpe en el hombro.

– **Déjalo, él aún no domina el español**. – justificó a lo que resoplé molestándola.

– **¡Julián! ¡Ven un momento por favor! –** escuché a mamá desde la sala. Mi hermana me dio otro golpe y yo bajé las escaleras con una risa dolorosa.

Bajé las escaleras y sentí que mi hermana me siguió, cuando llegué a la sala me detuve en seco y mi hermana chocó conmigo pero no me moví, me congelé. Me quedé en el marco de la puerta.

Vi como mi mamá me miró.

– **Lleva éstas maletas a tu habitación y enséñale el baño a Vadim.**

– **Vadim… –** susurré y lo vi levantarse del sofá de la sala.

Tenía una ropa ligera y las mejillas algo sonrojadas por motivos que desconozco. Luce humano, rosado y lleno de color… ¿Ése es Vadim? ¿Con mejillas un tanto rosada? ¿Color en su piel? Tenía una camisa negra y un jean igual de negros, en su cuello unos vendajes le cubrían la piel.

– **¡Hola,** _ **Dzulian**_ **!... Mi avión tuvo un retraso. –** Me saluda tan feliz – **Lamento no informarte antes, pero mi teléfono no tiene señal aquí.**

Su acento, rudo, rígido me golpeó el cerebro, la verdad me dejó medio aturdido. Mi cara de póker era mundial, mi padre me coloco la maleta a mi costado y yo abandoné los ojos de Vadim para ir a ella.

La tomé y me dirigí a la escalera pasando por el costado de mi hermana que se quedó allí parada, Vadim me siguió más atrás en silencio, escuché sus pasos en cuanto subió la escalera, uno, dos… tres…

Cuando llegué a mi cuarto dejé la maleta a un lado del armario y vi a Vadim en el marco de la habitación. Entré y yo me arrimé a mi cama para sentarme. Estoy shockeado. Vadim está aquí… _aquí,_ _en Venezuela._

– **Vadim. ¿Ése es tu nombre de verdad?** –preguntó mi madre. Ella picaba las verduras para una sopa.

Hemos comido hallaca en el desayuno y Vadim se vio tan encantado que no salía de la cocina viendo como mi madre cocinaba.

– **Sí, Vadim Braginsky.**

Yo estaba arreglando algunas cosas de la nevera y no recordaba que hiciera tanto calor en diciembre, coño. Mi mamá hizo un sonido de sorpresa ante el apellido.

– **¿Das clases en la universidad con Julián, Vadim?**

– **No. –** respondió él.

Yo desaparecí, yo no existía, por el simple hecho que no quería que Vadim terminara diciendo algo comprometedor. Mi hermana estaba al otro lado de la cocina con las manos ocupadas en deshilachar las pechugas de pollo para una ensalada.

– **¿Ah, sí? ¿De que trabaja, Vadim?–** pregunta.

Y yo le pregunto a Dios ¿Por qué me dio una madre tan curiosa?, mi hermana no decía nada, escuchando todo lo que Vadim respondía. Cuando salí de la cocina y mi madre termino de interrogar –discretamente –– a Vadim, al cual lo veo muy feliz, le ha preguntado hasta como me conoció, mintió diciendo que fue en la biblioteca porque yo la frecuentaba mucho, okey, eso es medio cierto.

No lo interrumpí en todo el momento que estuve en la cocina.

– **¿Has dormido en chinchorro, Vadim?, espero que no sea problema.** – Dice mi madre haciéndome el recordatorio que tenía que compartí habitación él **. – Espero que tampoco te moleste compartir con alguien más.**

Vadim sonrió, le sonrió a mi madre y negó con la cabeza.

– **No me molesta en absoluto. –** dice muy cándido y mi madre asiente y sonríe.

– **Julián, hijo ¿puedes ir a comprar unas manzanas a la tienda?**

– **¿Ahorita? –** pregunté porque me tomo desprevenido.

– **Bueno, te lo estoy diciendo ahorita…** –me dice lo obvio, eso es un _"Sí"_ , y eso es por sobretodo un _"No te hagas el Willy…_ "**

Me pide que vaya a la tienda que queda en el quinto coño a comprar unas manzanas para la ensalada. Perfecto. Vadim quiere venir conmigo. No me puedo negar…

Cuando salí de la casa, el sol, Dios, el sol me pegó en toda la cara. Respiré profundamente. Cuando volví a ver a Vadim éste tenía las orejas rojas. Era la primera vez que lo veo así de sonrosado y me quedo viendo –por un momento– como él se miraba los pies que eran tan pálidos como un tequeño crudo.

Me reí. Y el volvió a verme.

– **¿Hm?**

– **Eres blanquísimo.** –le comenté con un acento en español.

Vadim no dijo nada al momento, movió la cabeza hacia un lado y sonrió, parece que lo tomó como un cumplido. Yo me señalé las orejas cuando empezamos a caminar y él se dio cuenta, por eso le pregunté.

– **Están rojas…–** le dije **. – ¿Cómo puede ser?**

Estábamos caminando por la acera de la calle cuando me detuve en una parada de autobús, es para el quinto coño se los digo. Me quedé allí y fue cuando Vadim se tocó sus propias orejas mientras que las personas de la parada lo miraban porque… Oh vamos, ¿Quién no se detendría a mirar a Vadim?, es blanquito, alto, sobre todo alto, apuesto, con el cabello claro y los ojos ámbar, eso es una pinta que dice _soy extranjero_.

Aún se tocaba las orejas y yo me pregunté, cuando vi llegar el autobús, si él iba a poder entrar… por lo alto. Dudé, lo miré por un momento más, él estaba feliz viendo el autobús, viendo también a la gente.

Subí al autobús y vi que él me siguió detrás, intenté no reírme cuando lo vi encorvándose y pasar por el pasillo de asientos. ¡Es alto! Lo miré algo enternecido.

– **Oh Vadim…**

Él tenía el rostro ladeado y miraba por la ventana. Busqué un puesto libre para él… pero no había.

– **Creo que los autobuses son muy pequeños**. –me dice en inglés.

– **No… tú eres muy grande.** –le dije en el mismo lenguaje, me reí un poco. Sentí la mirada de la gente encima de mí. **–Pero está bien. Así se te quiere.**

Le dije y no estaba mintiendo. Le di unas palmaditas en el brazo como señal de apoyo. Afortunadamente algunas personas se bajaron, pero otros subieron y Vadim, en todo el trayecto, no se sentó; yo sí y cuando lo hice él se acercó a mi asiento y terminó con la mirada clavada en mi cabeza.

Sin embargo, me distraje viendo por la ventana y cuando mi compañero de asiento se levantó para bajar, Vadim por fin se sentó. Tenía un aspecto bastante agradable, feliz. Yo observaba toda la vegetación de la ciudad y recordé que en Canadá no había éstas cosas en la temporada de invierno.

Aquí todo siempre es verde. Sin pensarlo me encerré en mi mundo.

– **Guárico es bonito. Todo está vivo aquí.**

Parpadeé varias veces y volví a verlo; Vadim estaba gratamente sonrosado. Le sonreí y me sentí bien otra vez.

– **¡Parada!** –exclamé, le palmeé el estómago a Vadim suavemente. **–Es aquí, bájate, bájate… –** le animé.

Él bajo con una facilidad increíble a pesar de ser tan alto, yo lo seguí y pagué por los dos. Cuando estuve con él, tenía una ligera expresión inquisitiva.

– _**¿Dzulián**_ **tiene pecas?**

– **¿Qué?**

– **En el cuello.** – y se señaló el cuello propio. **–Pecas, no lo había notado. ¿Son…-**

– **No son pecas, sólo lunares… muy juntos**. – le dije.

Seguramente lo vio porque, obviamente, estaba con la mirada hacia abajo, hacia mí. Son herencia de mi abuelo, el paterno, del materno sólo saqué la piel y el cabello, ¡Ah!, y el pico de viuda.

– **Son muy lindas –** le dice, con una voz algo macabra, gruesa; como si… le excitara saber algo tan mínimo de mí.

Yo pelé los ojos y me sentí intimidado.

– **Mejor… vamos a comprar las manzanas…–** le sugerí, y sin que dijera nada más eché a andar entre la feria. Era una calle completa lleno de locales de hortalizas, frutas, y muchas otras cosas para comer.

Vadim se detenía en cada local a ver maravillado, yo me detenía donde él se detenía a ver si tenían manzanas… y luego seguía. Y él se detenía y yo me detenía, preguntaba y seguíamos… y así hasta tres locales más.

¡Hasta que por fin la conseguí más barata en un puesto!

– **Deme un kilo de manzanas.**

– **¿Qué es eso,** _ **Dzulian**_ **?** – me pregunta.

– **Aguacate…**

– **¿Y eso?**

– **Auyama…**

– **Parece una calabaza.**

– _ **Nooo…**_ _–_ dije con grima. – **Odio las calabazas, no son como las auyamas, una vez comí unas calabazas en Canadá, me dio alergia.**

– **¿En serio? ¿Eres alérgico?**

Asentí. Sólo era alérgico a las calabazas americanas, no sé por qué, Dios lo quiso así y yo… no iba a discutir con Dios.

– **Me hincho. –** Le dije y cuando recibí las manzanas, pagué y vi como Vadim miraba los mangos pintones con mucha curiosidad **. – ¿Quieres probarlos?... Son mangos, ¿los has probado verdad?**

– **Sí, pero… fue hace mucho tiempo. –** me dijo algo nostálgico, guardé un poco de silencio y luego pedí unos tres mangos y se los di sin más. Le entregué una pequeña bolsa con las tres frutas, eran de esos mangos pequeñitos y con carne dura y jugosa a la vez.

Él las tomó con una paciencia, me miró por unos segundos y yo no entendí lo que me intentó decir con esa mirada. Como si… estuviera procesando algo que jamás me dirá, dudo mucho que sea porque yo le esté dando unos mangos… por favor. Debía de ser otra cosa.

– **Son para ti. –** Le dije por si acaso no tenía conocimiento de que se la estaba regalando **– ¿Quieres comértelos ahora?**

No esperé que respondiera, unos metros más allá había unos asiento bajo dos enormes arboles –irónicamente- de mangos, muy grandes, los recuerdo todavía cuando era más joven me sentaba a esperar a mis padres.

Nos instalamos allí; desde ése lugar se podía ver claramente toda la hilera de tiendas a lo largo de la calle.

Vadim comenzó a comer y me di cuenta por el sonido de su masticar. Lo vi y me enternecí un poco porque sus colmillos se incrustaron en la carne amarilla de la fruta. Moví las cejas al percibirlo entusiasmado por lo que está comiendo, no lo negaré, el mango es delicioso.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras la brisa de diciembre nos golpeaba.

– **Me alegra que estés aquí. –** dije de la nada. Moví un poco la cabeza a un lado y afilé la mirada concentrándome.

Pero no dije nada más y hasta yo mismo me extrañé, como si las palabras se agarraran a mi garganta. Eso me hizo carraspear. Volví a verlo y él tenía la semilla del mango cerca de sus labios, viéndome.

– **¡No me mires así! –** me eche a reír al verle así. **– ¡El mango no se come así!**

Gocé riéndome, él se limitó a sonreír. Cuando me calmé me levanté del asiento y él se levantó, yo aún soltaba pequeñas risas.

– **Vámonos a casa.**

El regreso a casa fue algo más rápido que la ida. Cuando llegamos a casa estaba el novio de mi hermana, futuro padre, y mi cuñado. Mi cuñado… No lo conozco y ya le tengo cierta cosa.

Era rubio, típico americano, sus ojos eran celestes y tenía mucha energía y entusiasmo de hablar con alguien inglés, alguien que no sea mi hermana.

– **Hola, Alfred. –** le saludé, el arqueó ambas cejas sorprendidas de que otra persona pudiera hablar su idioma.

– **¡Hola! –** Dijo entusiasta **. – ¡Un placer, tu eres el hermano de María!**

– **Sí, ¿no se nota?**

– **Parecen gemelos. –** Me dice. **– Yo tengo un gemelo.**

Yo arqueo las cejas. Vadim se había alejado a la cocina le entregó las manzanas a mi madre, y se quedó viendo como cocinaba las hallacas que no iba a ver mucho porque… sólo había que sancocharlas.

– **Oh. Qué bueno vale. –** Le dije sonriendo.

El resto de la tarde nos las pasamos en la cocina y mi hermana sirvió de traductor a Alfred, mientras que Vadim tomaba un cuchillo y picaba las hortalizas para cocinar el pernil. Es tradición comer pernil, hallacas, ensaladas y un pan de jamón tradicional. Y beber mucho licor.

Hablando de beber:

Mis primos… llegaron entrada la noche. Vadim decía que su familia era grande, la familia Palacios también lo era. De la capital y de otros estados todos se reunían en la casa de mis padres a celebrar. Cuando vieron a Vadim se sorprendieron mucho. O sea no es muy normal ver a un hombre de dos metros en una familia de puro medio metro, o metro y sesenta o setenta. O sea… aparte de ser blanco y… todo aquello.

Debo decir que no tenía intención de decirles que era verdaderamente Vadim. _Hahaha_ , eso estaba fuera de discusión, así que ni se le ocurra sincerarse con la familia porque mi madre llamara al párroco y allí nos jodimos.

La mayoría se fue a comprar el licor para la celebración, se supone que nosotros celebramos, 24, 25 y 31… Eso son " _legalmente"_ los días de celebración. Bueno… Compraron cerveza para casi… dos semanas.

Éstas serán unas… dos semanas muy únicas sin duda.

Cuando Vadim vio la cantidad de cerveza que habían metido en el refrigerador, vi como arqueaba las cejas y sus ojos estaban a punto de cambiar. Éramos muchos claro, pero… esa cantidad de licor era una grosería, aparte de eso, mi primo, Santiago compró ron… pero mucho ron.

… Yo solo espero llegar a año nuevo con mi hígado sano.

Era 23 de diciembre y ya comenzaron a beber. Le dieron una cerveza a mi madre, mi padre, Alfred, Vadim y a mí y por supuesto… todos mis primos tenían la suya. Menos mi hermana que no debía tomar.

Yo sólo me preguntaba ¿Dónde iba a dormir toda esta gente?...

* * *

DamistaH.


	12. 11 Part 2

**Gracias a Kazeshiro-sama por corregir los errores.**

 **Disfruten.**

* * *

 **Relato 11.**

 **Parte II**

Era de madrugada para cuando decidí volver a mi habitación y dormir, estaba cansado y aunque no me embriagué sí me sentía mareado. Mis padres se han ido a dormir ya; han cocinado y la comida esta lista. Mi hermana se fue al hotel con Alfred que aunque no estaba ebrio si estaba reventado.

Vadim no estaba ebrio ni nada. De hecho dudo que la cerveza le haya hecho algo, según conté se tomó como unas cuarenta o cuarenta y cinco botellas y aún estaba en sus cinco sentidos.

Serían las tres y yo no aguanto más, señores; me aleje discretamente a mi cuarto, me recordé al poco tiempo que mi madre había colgado un chinchorro, que estaba sobre mi cama, de color azul. El aire acondicionado estaba encendido y yo me acerqué a subirle la temperatura. Apagué la luz acto seguido.

No supe que hacer, cama O chinchorro. Por qué me gustan los dos.

Cama.

Me quité el calzado y subí a mi cama a gatas para estirar el cubrecama y sólo tenerlo cerca porque sabía que no lo necesitaría en ése momento. Miré la hamaca sobre mi cama y medité un poco a lo que fue el día. Había sido un buen día. Sorpresivo día y lo sentí extenso. Lleno de muchas risas y muchas bromas, comida, música y tiempo de calidad.

Cuando bajaron el volumen de la música, supe que la mayoría iba a dormir. Cerré los ojos y me arreglé para descansar, me apoyé de un lado de mi cuerpo y escondí mí mano debajo de la almohada. Suspiré, y el suspiro se me devolvió.

Abrí los ojos y...

– **Vadim...**

Estaba acostado en el lado libre de la cama, y sólo cuando abrí los ojos lo sentí hundirse, sus ojos eran dos faritos violetas luminosos. Al detallarlo en la tenuidad de la habitación, noto que está sonriendo y está en la misma posición que yo.

– **Todos se fueron a dormir...–** dice muy bajito. Riéndose.

– **¿Si?** – me pregunte ¿Dónde estarían durmiendo?

– **¿Vas a dormir también?–** le pregunté, y reparé en que él no puede hacer tal cosa.

Pero no parecía notar este error de mi parte. Asintió suavemente.

– **¿Vas a dormir aquí?**

– **Da.**

Cerré los ojos por un momento y los volví a abrir para verlo. Se supone que él debía de dormir en el _chinchorro._

– **La familia de Dzulian es bonita, es alegre y divertida.**

Le sonrío.

– **Mis primos son unos locos… y mi madre es muy curiosa.**

Él no respondió de alguna manera, solo se sonrío achinando la mirada; se ve muy tierno cuando hace eso.

– **Me alegra que estés aquí.** – le dije con el mismo tono de voz, como un susurro. Un secreto. – **Es horrible pasar la navidad solo, y… el año nuevo, perdón por no traerte.**

Hubo un momento de silencio que para mí fue una eternidad; el abrió los ojos y se puso serio; bueno, no serio, se quedó viéndome sin ninguna expresión, y fue cuando movió la mano y la pasó por mi cabello.

– **Dzulian solo tenía razón.** –me dijo **.– Los demonios no son bien vistos, tu madre es cristiana. Si Vadim hubiera venido en ése momento, algo muy malo pasaría.**

Detuvo sus dedos cerca de mi quijada y allí se quedó, sin hacer presión ni nada, era liviana.

Me tomó algunos segundos entender algo.

– **¿Has poseído algún cuerpo, Vadim?** –pregunté con cautela, porque, ¿de qué otra forma… se sonrojaría? o ¿a qué se refería con " _ése momento_ "?

– **Éste es mi cuerpo.**

– **¿Ah?**

Él suspiró y alejó la mano de mí para tocarse la cara. Se tocó la mejilla izquierda, la que no estaba pegada contra la almohada.

– **Éste es mi cuerpo. Así lucía cuando estaba vivo.** – me explica.– **¿Recuerdas que te dije que… tengo cosas en mi otra casa que se podrían dañar si las tenía en la tierra?**

Asiento.

Abro los ojos con gran sorpresa y abrí la boca para exclamar, pero no sale sonido. ¡ _OH POR DIOS!_

– **¡Vadim!**

Me acerqué a él tan rápido que se echó un poquito para atrás, no huele a nada, nada, ni un gramo de putrefacción o algo, algo que denotara que era un cadáver. ¿Estamos hablando de un cadáver? ¿No?

– **¿Por qué coño hiciste eso?**

– **Ya lo dije; quería pasar navidad con Dzulian.**

Me quedé en silencio en ése lugar, en ésa posición. Hice un gesto de tristeza, él hizo eso sólo para estar conmigo como humano. O sea, profanó su propio cuerpo muerto sólo para ocultar su naturaleza demoniaca y pasar una temporada conmigo y mi familia.

– **No lo puedo creer…–** dije suavemente, mire a Vadim a los ojos con severidad. – **Vadim ése es tu cuerpo, muerto. ¿Cómo puedes volver a él? ¿Es como una resurrección?**

– **No. Es solo un traje. –** me dijo indiferente ante mi sorpresa, mi estupefacción. – **Si salgo de él será un cadáver, mientras me encuentre en él puede tener todas las funciones de un humano, menos dormir, enfermarse, envejecer o desvanecerse.**

– **¿Por eso puedes sonrojarte? ¿Sentir calor?**

Asintió suavemente apoyando su cabeza de la almohada.

– **Tiene las funciones naturales de un humano.**

– **¿Tu corazón palpita?**

Él se llevó la mano al pecho como si quisiera confirmarlo.

– **Si, está palpitando ahora.**

Eso me dio mucha curiosidad y luego de arreglarme un poco contra la almohada me quedé en silencio viendo como retiraba su mano de su pecho y la ponía a la altura de la cadera. Descansando. ¿Cómo coño era eso posible?

Nadie te enseña esto en catecismo.

Me acerque a él, literalmente me arrastré un poco, y me encogí de manera de que mi oído estuviera pegado de su pecho; y sí, lo escuche palpitar, aunque muy lentamente, un corazón en calma. Vadim no se movió en ningún momento y me mantuve escuchado como latía su órgano conductor de sangre.

– **Verga…**

– **¿Humm?**

– **Estoy sorprendido. –** Le expliqué, no voy a explicarle lo que se entiende aquí por _verga._

– **¿Qué más puedes hacer con este "** _ **traje**_ **"?** –Le pregunté ahora bien intrigado. **– Esto es muy raro Vadim...**

Más raro es que no estoy asustado por saber algo así. La verdad siento mucha curiosidad.

Me alejé un poco de él, pero al arreglarme en la almohada nuestras narices se rozan, quedando a pocos centímetro; otro poco más y nuestros labios se tocan. Instintivamente apreté y escondí mis labios, no sé por qué lo hice, al momento los escondí y pase discretamente la lengua por ellos.

– **Puedo oler y parecer humano. Ocultarme.** – Me dice con voz queda y percibo que ligeramente descolocado. Bajó los parpados. **—puedo sentir calor, frio y cansancio.**

– **No, no… –** me adelanté a decir, porque pensé que lo había hecho sentir mal. – **Vadim, mira, esto es raro pero no me molesta tanto, solo me sorprende… –** le dije, hablando todavía en susurro como si alguien nos pudiera oír a las... cuatro de la madrugada con todo el mundo rendido en la casa, pero por si a las moscas. – **Entiendo que lo hayas hecho por mí, y está bien… de otra forma no estarías aquí, y de verdad, Vadim, me alegra mucho que estés aquí, eres unas de las cosas más buenas que me ha pasado en mi corta vida**

Reí cortamente.

– **En serio…–** continúe, con una sonrisa. Me sentía vulnerable al decir todo esto, un poco tonto, pero por otro lado me sentía bien, porque todo era verdad. Le toqué la mano libre que tenía descansando en su costado. – **Tú eres alguien muy importante para mi… ¿Entiendes?**

Y le arqueé ambas cejas haciendo énfasis en mi pregunta.

Ay Dios, me da cierta cosa que me vea así cuando me estoy abriendo con él, es como si al momento de "abrirme" el quisiera recorrer todo con la mirada y salir, o como si se quisiera quedar allí por mucho tiempo, hurgando.

– **De verdad, Vadim.**

Quedé en silencio por un momento, por un breve tiempo en donde mire su rostro iluminado escasamente por el brillito de sus ojos y la tenuidad de la habitación a la cual me había acostumbrado. Vadim aún no dice nada y yo ahora me quedo viéndolo, esperando a que se digne a decir algo.

Él se queda en esa misma posición y no distingo muy bien que cara está poniendo, cuando me arreglo siento su aliento caliente pegarme en los labios.

Puse mi mano libre; la que no estaba bajo la almohada, la derecha, en su hombro izquierdo y lo moví, lo empuje, lo acosté sobre su espalda, al quedar boca arriba paseó los ojos por el techo cuando me asomé a verlo; me incliné hacia su rostro para ver qué era lo que tenía, pero no lo hice, no me acerqué para ver lo que tenía, de hecho al inclinarme no me detuve, no lo vi bien, no tenía como mirarlo bien porque había poca luz.

Yo me había inclinado sin detenerme y uní mis labios con los de él. Sus labios no eran muy diferentes, quizá algo más cálidos, y debo de suponer que fue por el clima en donde estamos ahora, son suaves, solo fue un piquito y no hubo sonido porque no me he separado.

Cuando abrí un poco los labios, él también lo hizo, formado un beso más profundo y pasó sus dedos por los cabellos de mi nuca, eso me hizo sentir un cosquilleo por toda la columna, porque sus dedos son fríos acariciando mí cuello.

Él estaba acostado, yo inclinado hacia él, tenía los ojos cerrados y mi mano en su hombro buscando apoyo, mi otra mano se apoyaba de la almohada cerca de su cabeza.

Besar a Vadim se siente bien.

Cuando colocó su otra mano en mi cadera, me tiró hacia él. Quedé acostado, me apretó un poco más hacia él. Era un beso suave y tranquilo. Reconozco que me gusta que me bese así. Que acaricie mi cabello, que se deslice por sus dedos lentamente, que levante el borde de mi franela para rozar solo una parte de mi cintura, o que me empuje y me apriete contra él.

El abrazo se ablando con lentitud y cuando me separé lentamente luego de besarnos con un leve toque, caí en cuenta que él tenía los ojos abiertos y que lentamente formaba una sonrisa con sus labios, yo me apoyé en su pecho que subía y bajaba lenta y suavemente, podía escuchar el latir de su corazón y estaba un poco alterado. Latía un poco más acelerado y eso me emociónó de cierta forma porque el mío de verdad se había acelerado.

– **Ése no fue un beso cosaco.** – me dijo con una voz gruesa que me sorprendió un poco, Vadim estaba sonriendo y sus ojos eran felinos y brillaban.

Reí cortamente, el me miro con atención.

– **No, no lo fue.–** le respondí y acomodándome a su lado él se puso de lado aun tomándome de la cintura por debajo de mi camisa. **– Eso fue un beso, Vadim…**

– **Sí lo fue.–** susurró, afirmando. Y vi que sus ojos estaban brillando, tenía la mirada clavada en mis labios. Los suyos estaban húmedos y rosados. Está acariciando mi piel con mucho cuidado, logré abrazarlo del cuello y recosté mi cabeza de su hombro.

Me quedé allí por unos segundos que considere idílicos y perfectos.

– **Vadim, ¿Cómo se dice te amo en ruso?**

– _**Я люблю тебя…**_

– **Yo también, te amo...**

No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando sentí a Vadim encima, llenándome el rostro de besos y apretándome junto a él. Presioné un interruptor; no importa cuánto intenté calmarlo, él estaba muy alegre, recuerdo que no podía simplemente gritarle que se detuviera porque alguien podría escucharnos, por ese hecho, porque si gritaba alguien podría despertar _._

Estuve aguantando las ganas de reírme porque cuando me daba los besos en el cuello me hacia cosquillas cosa que hacia que me retorciera, moviéndome, provocando más sonidos y ruidos.

Decía algo en ruso, bueno decía muchas cosas en ruso… Me besaba; el rostro, el cabello, el cuello y yo impotente de poder decir algo, me deje sin embargo porque me gustó… me gustó que Vadim reaccionara de esa manera.

Yo de seguro estaba rojo de una vergüenza buena, cuando me abrazo y me beso casi flotamos en la cama.

Realmente estoy muy feliz de que Vadim me haya seguido ese día de invierno a casa.

Los próximos días, fueron de celebración y alegría para la familia. Mis primos compitieron con Vadim a ver quién bebe más licor una noche. Yo humildemente me senté en la sala y vi como uno a uno ellos destrozaban su hígado y como Vadim los invitaba tan cándidamente a darse por vencidos.

El primo Vicente estaba derrotado en cuestión de una hora. Vadim estaba más preocupado porque el licor se le acabara que por ganar. Al final se rindieron y Vadim muy contento fue a parar a donde yo estaba sentado.

Vimos como llevaron a los derrotados a los cuartos a descansar de su combate.

– **Al menos se rindieron, y no paso como el jueves pasado que te trajiste a todos rendidos de la pea**. – le dije.

Un jueves de esa semana se les ocurrió la brillante idea de tomar afuera. En la noche, invitaron a Vadim, cuando se hicieron las cuatro de la madrugada y salí por que escuche a alguien entrar, bajé las escaleras y encontré a Vadim con tres de mis primos acuestas y arrastraba a otro del brazo por el piso de la sala.

– **Se durmieron.** – me dijo solo eso.

Yo lo miré con cierta pena.

Vi como los arreglaba en los muebles de la sala. Él estaba en sus cinco sentidos, sospechaba que no había bebido ni un poco. Sospechaba incluso que él era el conductor designado, pero no. Cuando me dio un beso de bienvenida supe que se había tragado la licorería completa.

– **Vadim…**

– **¿Da?**

– **No me digas que competiste con ellos.** – le dije con una mirada inquisitiva.

– **Bueno, yo diría que… No competí.**

– **¿Ah no?**

– **No, se durmieron a la tercera botella de Vodka.**

Suspiré profundamente. Cuando fuimos a dormir me reí en el camino a la habitación, por lo cómico de todo el asunto.

Lo peor fue cuando todo se enteraron que Vadim "cumpleaños" el treinta y uno de diciembre. Él dijo que cumplía unos veintiocho años, edad a la que al oír tuve que apretar los dientes para no reírme, si supieran que tiene siglos.

Mientras todos arrastraban al ruso a la cocina preguntándole muchas cosas de su vida, sus hermanas o incluso de cómo son sus hermanas o como coño puede ser tan resistente al alcohol con su edad. Yo me fui.

Salí de la casa discretamente a hacer una diligencia. Volví entrada la tarde, mi mamá hizo un bizcocho de vainilla grande porque éramos muchos y mi hermana había hecho su quesillo. Todos se reunían a cantarle cumpleaños a Vadim antes de que año se terminara.

De verdad era una imagen agradable, el ver a un cumpleañero que sobresalía no solo por estar en el centro de la mesa sino porque era el más alto de todos. Cuando nos acercamos al cantico estaba seguro que a todos nos pasa que: no sabemos si cantar, aplaudir, o quedarse quieto. Vadim en cambio parecía bastante calmado.

Veía las velas iluminarle el rostro, mientras le cantábamos el "feliz cumpleaños", sonreía y movía los ojos por el biscocho y pronto se quedó viendo hacia mí con una expresión que catalogó de agradecimiento o felicidad.

– **¡Pide un deseo, pide un deseo!** – todos le animan con aplausos y gritos.

Cuando apagó las velas todo quedó en oscuridad, pero yo claramente noté como sus perlitas luminosas se habían cerrado para no llamar la atención.

Vadim se vio más contento de lo usual y tuve que estar pendiente de que no terminara transformándose por lo emocionado y alegre que estaba.

La fiesta lo siguió el baile y la comida, el licor y las canciones de fin de año, el año terminaba, otro año se va. Otra vida.

Cuando me senté afuera de la casa, en la escalinata de piedra, en el jardín de mi madre; veía los fuegos artificiales que lanzaban los vecinos y como los niños estaban jugando con sus estrellas luminosas.

Le toqué el hombro y él volvió, me senté a su lado.

– **Quería darte algo…** – le dije así por que sí. **– Es tu regalo de cumpleaños**.

Él me vio en mucha atención, como un niño emocionado

– **¿Dzulian tiene un regalo para mi**?

Asentí y rebusqué en mis bolsillos un paquete, pequeño, delgado y largo. Era un estuche, era negro con detalles plateados. Se lo acerqué y él lo vio con mucha curiosidad al tomarlo con cuidado lo abrió y se dio a conocer un bolígrafo idéntico al mío. El antiguo bolígrafo de mi padre.

Se le quedó viendo con una cara de póker bastante… estresante para mí, porque no decía nada. Hasta que lo tomó en sus dedos y yo supe de inmediato lo que esa reacción significaba. Me moví un poco buscando otra cosa en mi bolsillo.

Saqué mi propio bolígrafo.

Tomé el que tenía el en su mano y lo intercambie.

– **Me equivoqué.** – le dije.

Cuando él toco el plumón, eso fue como una corriente por sus dedos que respiro, sonrió lentamente al verlo y luego me vio a mí. Yo le estaba regalando lo que el más quería de mí, materialistamente hablando; un simple bolígrafo.

Quizás él veía más cosas en ese simple bolígrafo que yo. Quizá Vadim podía ver a través de las cosas más sencillas. Él era un demonio, podía ver muchas cosas… y sabía muchas cosas que yo ignoraba incluso de mí mismo.

Él me observo con una sonrisa enorme, llena de felicidad y sus orejas se enrojecieron tiernamente. Estaba totalmente seguro que me iba a caer encima a besos, si no fuera porque no estábamos solos, así que se limitó a hacer lo que me gusta que haga.

Me dio un beso en la frente y acaricio el cabello de mi nuca.

Me susurro él te amo en ruso y otras cosas más que no reconocí.

– **Ven, Dzulian.** –me dice de repente a la hora de levantarse. **–Vamos a ver los fuegos artificiales.**

Me tomó de la mano y me levanto, fuimos a la entrada del jardín y no encontramos a mis primos, Alfred y María. Estábamos esperando los últimos segundos del año viejo.

Tuve una extraña sensación, no sabría cómo explicarlo, pero en ése segundo, en ése segundo en donde el año terminó y escuché un estrepito en donde los gritos de euforia, en donde sentí que medio mundo se unía en un abrazo grupal, en donde el cielo era iluminado por los fuegos de colores… sentí que algo había concluido. Como si algo fuera sellado.

Algo se decidió. Fue extraño.

Pero realmente… en todos éstos últimos meses había sido muy extraño. No le di importancia cuando tenía a medio mundo cayéndome encima, Vadim me abrazó, fue un abrazo algo más largo y me reconforto mucho. Mis primos comenzaron a cantar y ebrios empezaron a decirme lo mucho que me querían, incluso estaban hablándole a Alfred diciéndole lo mucho que lo querían como miembro de la familia.

Lo agarraron en cayapa y le comenzaron a decir un verguero.

"Eres nuestro hermano, eres nuestro hermano, denle una cerveza a éste gringo. María le va a mejorar la raza, no joda".

Yo me limité a reírme, Vadim escuchaba todo aquello con un rostro bastante feliz. María estaba que se moría de vergüenza y risa. Yo sólo me moría de risa. La verdad, estallé en risa.

Ése día amanecimos celebrando, comiendo y hablando. Vadim escuchaba todo mayormente, estaba cerca de mí, la única vez que lo vi hablar elocuentemente con alguien, fue con mi madre. Simplemente se había alejado de mí y se había sentado en una mecedora gemela de mi mamá, y mi mamá estaba a su lado en la otra gemela.

Los vi hablar. Mi mamá parecía muy concentrada y Vadim parecía muy atento.

No los quise interrumpir. Así me fui al otro lado de la casa a jugar dominó con mi papá y mis primos…

Recuerdo que ésa mañana amanecí viendo el sol por la ventana de la cocina. Me había detenido a dejar un plato de comida en el lavabo cuando me percaté que estaba amaneciendo. Era hermoso.

Otra vez me sentí raro. Es difícil de explicar, pero cuando estuve solo en la cocina sentí que algo pasaría, solo pasaría algo. Arrugué el entrecejo con extrañeza. Sacudí la cabeza y me sentí extrañamente nostálgico y con una leves ganas de llorar. No sé por qué…

– _**Dzulian…**_

Volví lentamente.

– **Vicente… ha vomitado en la sala.**

– **¿Qué?** – exclamé sobresaltado. **– ¿En el mueble?**

Vadim asiente. Mi mamá lo va a _escoñetar_. Mi mamá le va a _escoñetar_ el alma a Vicente.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer~**

 **DamistaH.**


	13. 12

**Hetalia no me pertenece.**

 **A partir de este capitulo pasa a ser un fic clase M. Están todos advertidos.**

 **Advertencias:** Sexo.

* * *

 **El relato oculto.**

El averío entro y salió por la ventana abierta como una enorme cinta de plumas y aleteos muy rápidos. Era negra en su totalidad, Julián sintió los pies húmedos y los ojos cansados, la imagen estaba desenfocada pero no se sentía mareado. Sin embargo experimentaba otro sentimiento.

Un sentimiento que para su desgracia no podría explicar ni entender, lo había experimentado poco antes de regresar. En año nuevo, la mañana del primero de enero, fue tan enigmático.

Ahora veía como una mariposa se movía por la cortina, era enorme. Oscura y sintió algo de temor porque en su país…no era bueno tenerlas en casa. Se intentó levantar y noto que el piso estaba inundado de agua. No puede moverse de su lugar. La mariposa sigue en la cortina, esperando.

Cuando abrió los ojos todo estaba oscuro. Recordó que estaba en su cuarto, que había estado soñando. No estaba en la misma posición ni en el lugar donde recordaba. Está a punto de caerse la cama la verdad.

Mueve la cabeza y siente que alguien le sostiene de la cadera impidiendo que avance más y que por ende se caiga. Julián sabe quién es por eso no se extraña o se altera, aunque adormilado se siente salvado de que fuera así. Mayor golpe se hubiera dado.

Con los ojos abiertos admiró la escasa y casi inexistente luz que allí había, rodo los ojos y sintió ganas de estirar todos los huesos. Movió los ojos hacia su derecha y siguió el contorno del rostro ajeno, el cabello algo desordenado seguramente por el movimiento de su cabeza contra la almohada.

Esta respirando muy suavemente. La forma de su nariz es linda, eso piensa el latino, por tal razón no puede evitar sonreír aunque cansino al permanecer observándola, al igual que su rostro. El rostro de Vadim era atractivo, podía ser de muchas maneras, infantil y aterrador.

Aunque estando en calma era muy grato. Apuesto, encantador. Julián se sintió afortunado y un ligero calor subió a sus mejillas y orejas. Sintiéndose a la vez avergonzado.

Fue cuando vio los ojos moverse detrás de los parpados, hasta que los abrió.

Es como una pequeña luz que pega en el rostro, es suave y agradable. Se miran por unos segundos antes de que alguno de los dos rompa el silencio.

— **¿Dzulian durmió bien?**

— **Si.**

El latino sonrió cortamente. Vadim lo mira, pero no sonríe, parece un poco ido.

— **¿Dzulian estaba soñando algo interesante?**

Julián abrió los labios un poco, se quedó en silencio, fue cuando Vadim agrego apoyando su codo en la almohada y la mano en su cabeza.

— **Dzulian hacia caras raras.**

Julián apretó los labios en una sonrisa llena de pena, una pena alegre.

Medito y le contó escasos detalles de aquel sueño que ahora eran muy distantes. Solo pies húmedos y mariposas. Vadim no creía que significara nada importante pero de todos modos escucho muy atento por que el extrañaba soñar.

Los sueños son muy impredecibles y tan abstractos como los propios pensamientos. .

— **¿Tú no has soñado nada?**

Vadim negó, de hecho no durmió en lo absoluto. Admiro a Julián la primera hora y luego solo cerro los ojos permaneciendo muy junto a su cuerpo.

 **-Evitaba que te cayeras, Dzulian se mueve mucho. –**

Julián volvió a sentir algo de pena, pero esta vez solo sonrió.

— **Sí, lo sé, no es bueno compartir cama conmigo…** — Dijo el latino en tono de broma y evito mirar a Vadim cuando lo dijo.

— _ **Nyet…**_ — Le repuso él con una voz queda. Julián solo sonrió no discutió al respecto porque lo considero vano. Él sabía que Vadim estaba disfrutando estar con él, aún estaba sujetando su cadera y de ver en cuando sus dedos subían el borde de su franela. – **Es cómodo. Dzulian se queda quieto a ratos, a veces se encoje, pero es porque tiene frio. Me gusta cuando mueve el entrecejo mientras duerme.**

Julián arrugó el entrecejo hacia arriba, entre sorprendido y alegre y una sonrisa le adorno el rostro seguido de una risa, por que Vadim era demasiado directo y eso le gustaba.

Vadim dijo otras cosas más y Julián ya tenía las orejas calientes.

— **Ya, ya, entendí, ¡haha! ¡Deja!** –Pidió el latino. Vadim lo vio apaciblemente, espero a que Julián se calmara y vio como este se acomodaba en la cama, alejándose de la orilla, obligando a Vadim a moverse también

Se acomoda cerca de Vadim, y apoya la cabeza de la almohada libre, tiene el cobertor en los pies y los mueve como una manía cuando espera que algo suceda. Ve a Vadim

— **¿Puedes quitarte tu sobretodo?** – Preguntó el menor de repente. –

Vadim hace un gesto, piensa por un momento, ve a Julián a los ojos pero no hace ninguna pregunta de repuesta, lo cual es bueno, porque el latino no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que pregunto.

Es que Vadim siempre tiene ropa pesada. Pensó que estaría incómodo. Al poco tiempo Vadim se desabotona los primeros botones del abrigo negro y siguió hasta los últimos con paciencia.

La tela del abrigo es gruesa y Julián piensa que puede ser pesada, Al quitársela y moverla crea un sonido de la tela cuando es frotada con algo.

Julián no puede creer que tenga debajo una polera; de cuello alto y mangas largas, es totalmente negra. Con un detalle gris que Julián no percibió bien. Aún tiene su bufanda. Vadim se arregla como estaba antes. El otro no puede evitar verle el pecho, los brazos. No sabe por qué ahora le son tan atrayentes.

Vadim tiene cuerpo.

Le gusta.

Vadim está sonriendo. Mas no es como puede sonreír en un buen día, es algo más…espectral, depredador. Julián no siente miedo sin embargo.

Así está bien y Vadim lo sabe, porque cuando se acercó a besarlo, Julián no se resistió, ni se vio alterado, abrió los labios para él y se aferró a uno de sus brazos y el cuello. Amasó el cabello rubio entre sus dedos, sintió un ligero rose de los colmillos ajenos pero eso no le perturbo o lo cohibió.

Vadim estaba inclinado sobre él, y continuaba besándole de una forma calmada y pausada, muy cariñosa. Está midiéndose, no quería asustar a Julián de ningún modo.

Subió los dedos por la piel canela de su cadera hasta su abdomen y se mantuvo acariciándole en suaves círculos y pequeños arrastres de los dedos, Julián se separaba solo para suspirar, respirar y volver a besar.

Descubrió los fuertes brazos de Vadim rodearle y se sintió seguro. Quería estar así siempre.

Para cuando Vadim dejo de besarle, tenía los dedos muy cerca de su pecho por debajo de su camisa, la mirada espectral taladraba sus labios, y luego a sus ojos que en la oscuridad parecían zafiros.

Julián suspiró y su pecho bajo y subió suavemente, bajo los ojos hacia su propio pecho y luego vio a Vadim con detenimiento, su respiración se normalizaba y se encontró bajo el cuerpo del demonio en aquel momento.

Se sintió un poco ansioso. Algo inseguro, pero cuando recordó que Vadim le abrazaba el cuerpo con su brazo derecho se sintió más calmado, a salvo. Julián pasó los dedos por el antebrazo del otro y lo encontró fuerte.

Quería verlo sin tela.

Subió su mano al cuello y se encontró con la bufanda que aún estaba puesta. Inmutable.

— **¿Puedes quitarte la camisa? ….y esto.** –apretó la bufanda entre sus dedos, y la movió un poco, la polera le cubría el cuello –

Vadim mordió suavemente los labios y soltó lentamente a Julián, depositándole en el colchón y moviéndose un poco para acomodarse. Cuando alzó la tela se vio su abdomen, Julián siguió el abandono del tejido hacia arriba y la bufanda fue arrastrada por él, el cabello de Vadim se desordenó un poco y llevo una de sus manos al cuello donde se cubrió con disimulo.

Julián sabía que era.

Por eso antes de Vadim volviera a moverse le dio un jalón de sus antebrazos y le hizo una seña de que se acercara cosa que obedeció con mas que mansedumbre, deseo de estar cerca.

— **Déjame verla**

Vadim parecía pensarlo, no respondió o se movió.

— **¿Vas a estar toda la noche así?**

Vadim lo vio fijamente y sintió las manos de Julián a los lados de su cuello, el latino le estaba observado no a los ojos, de hecho, estaba esperando a que Vadim decidiera abandonar su cuello. Pasaron pocos segundos para cuando Vadim decidió obedecer.

Los dedos del otro se fueron y los pulgares a los lados del cuello terminaron tocando los extremos de la herida, estaba cerrada pero era larga. Delgada y parecía que había sido cosida y cicatrizada, sin duda parecía ser la única marca que se notaba en su cuerpo, porque sus brazos fuertes estaban inmaculados .liso…

Vadim no se mueve en todo aquel momento. Siente los dedos de Julián tocarle la piel y pasarlos por los bordes de la herida, la última que le hicieron

— **Ya…—** Informa el latino— **Es…linda** – Comentó en un susurro

Julián alza los ojos hacia Vadim. El demonio que lo está viendo fijamente, toca las manos del latino y las sujeta alejándolas de su cuello, las besa con devoción, la pasa por su rostro como si se trataran de algún tesoro. Levanto su cuerpo de la superficie acolchada y le rodeo el cuerpo con los brazos.

Julián entendió lo infinitamente contento que se encontraba, le correspondió, pasando las manos por su torso y acaricio su ancha espalda con suavidad, Vadim le estaba besando la corona de la cabeza y le acomodo entre sus piernas. Subió la tela de la camisa y sintió la acaricio la piel de su espalda y sintió el calor que esta desprendía, el color de su piel era muy hermosa, la unión fue corta para cuando Julián alzo la mirada y se encontró los labios del demonio sobre los propios, se besaron por largo tiempo, en donde Vadim se aseguró de subirle la tela de la franela por la espalda y abría sus piernas a sus lados, se balanceo en su contra y Julián alcanzo a suspirar.

Cuando Vadim lo hizo por segunda vez, presiono la cadera de Julián con la suya y se mantuvo muy cerca de sus labios solo para sentirlo suspirar en el placer.

Acaricio su muslo derecho y levanto la camisa con suavidad de su cuerpo dejando ver su piel. Los hombros de Julián tenían pecas, y bajaban por su espalda como una delgada cascada en su columna. Aún tenía su pijama. Vadim lo ve con detenimiento casi pisando el asecho. Como un depredador que era no puede evitar querer despojarlo de toda prenda, aún tiene puesta sus pantalones de algodón. Vadim sonríe suavemente, y se pega a el latino recostándolo suavemente contra el colchón sus dedos viajan a su abdomen. Acarician su cintura y ven fijamente los ojos caribe del otro que no le quita la mirada de encima.

A Vadim le gusta eso. Puede sentir el corazón acelerado bajo sus dedos. Le dice lo hermoso que es, antes de besarle la piel del pecho, Julián se siente avergonzado al estar tan expuestos, cuando siente los labios pegados a su piel y la respiración del más alto pegarle, cierra los ojos y suspira suavemente. Vadim pasa los labios por su piel, su lengua y sus dientes muerden con sutileza.

— **Vadim…¡uhmm!—**

El demonio sonríe. Ha tocado a Julián por debajo de la tela del su pijama. Ve como encoje una de sus piernas y alza su cadera solo para que Vadim vuelva a tocarlo cosa que no tarda mucho. Le encantó escuchar a Dzulian por eso quiere volver a escucharlo y acaricia su miembro con un poco más de fuerza, despertándolo. Arrancándoles suaves ruidos y suspiros muy cálidos, Nunca pensó que el humano se podría ver más apetitoso al estremecerse en el placer.

Desliza el borde de sus pantalones hacia abajo. Julián se estremece y pequeñas corrientes hacen mover sus piernas, los dedos de sus pies se retuercen, sin embargo se pega a Vadim en su cuello, aspira el olor a tierra húmeda y deseo.

Vadim hundió los labios en el cuello del latino, lo mordisqueó, se midió de no morderlo con fuerza pero si lo suficiente como para arrancarle más sonidos y los suspiros calientes de sus labios. Julián tenia los ojos cerrados, se mesen contra el más alto, la tela de su pijama está bajando, el frío choca con su piel expuesta. Su piel canela, y cálida que Vadim toca con ligeros apretones haciéndole estremecer. Vibrar.

Experimentando el placer de las caricias, pegó los labios con los de Vadim en un beso largo y profundo.

Pasarían la noche entre besos y ruidos. Se despojaron de lo que quedara de sus ropas, Julián encontraría que el cuerpo de Vadim no tiene ningún tipo de marca en su piel, y que ya no era fría, sino tibia. Julián tendría la piel siempre cálida y sus orejas estaban más rojos que nunca.

Vadim besó todo su cuerpo recorrió su pecho y llegó a morder sus muslos con más fuerza, lamer su piel y probar su sexo. Sintió como apretaba sus dedos en su cabello y arqueaba su cuerpo, la sangre del latino era demasiado caliente. Le fascinó escuchar su nombre abandonar sus labios una y otra vez y con más fuerza.

Julián era víctima de placenteras olas de éxtasis cuando Vadim mordía, lamía y chupaba cada milímetro de su piel enrojecida. Tenía los ojos cerrados pero no necesitaba mirar para saber que el otro se deleitaba con cada movimiento al cual él se veía sometido y como los hacia reaccionar en el placer de sus actos. Decía cosas en ruso y en aire caliente que salía de sus labios al hablar golpeaba su piel sensible, enviando hormigueos por su vientre.

Vadim se irguió, relamió sus labios y miró a Julián a los ojos. El latino quería reponer su respiración, sus labios estaban entreabiertos y su pecho subía y bajaba con suavidad ahora. Vadim parcia dispuesto a comérselo con la mirada. Espectral y un tanto satisfecho por el desorden del cual había sido autor.

— **Dzulian, tiene un hermoso cuerpo. –**

Proporcionado, fuerte y sensual.

Julián no dijo nada, mas hizo un gesto con las cejas y su rostro se calentó mucho más, Vadim arrastró los dedos por sus muslos, acaricio su pelvis y pegó los labios de su oreja.

— **Casi podría comerte, Da. –**

— **¿Quieres comerme, Vadim?** – Julián preguntó, en una voz gruesa y lenta, lo vio profundamente a los ojos, el demonio sonrió y pudo ver sus colmillos asomarse—

Vadim dijo algo en ruso, algo grueso y por supuesto, algo que Julián no entendió en absoluto, Vadim ríe y acomoda suavemente las piernas de Julián en su regazo. Acaricia su muslo interno, abriendo un tanto las piernas para él, el otro se deja hacer.

— **Vadim ama a Dzulian…—** Le dice, sin dejar de acariciar su piel cálida **– Por eso no obligara a Dzulian a hacer algo que no quiere.**

Le besó la frente y las unió en un tierno gesto amoroso, a lo que Julián percibió con el rostro enrojecido, pero entendió perfectamente lo que intentaba trasmitirle. Aun no había pasado nada.

— **Si…me has dicho eso muchas veces** – Alcanzó a decir y acaricio el cabello de ceniza. – **Todo lo que he hecho, ha sido por que quise.**

Julián le alcanzó los labios y lo empujó hacia él para atraparle en un abrazo y en la fogosa cercanía. Julián le susurra algo al oído, algo que solo él puede entender, es un español claro, el inglés ha quedado en el olvido cuando Vadim hunde sus caderas con las del latino un par de veces.

¡Dios, aquello se sintió tan bien!

El venezolano se abraza al ruso, agradece que Vadim tenga de donde poder agarrar. Él era tan…grande.

El demonio besa todo su cuello expuesto, el meneo de sus vientres no termina. Ni cuando lo hace abandonar el colchón y depositarlo cuidadosamente en su regazo, desliza sus dedos por su espalda, en un acto sensual, Julián solo puede pegarse a su pecho. El más alto, no puede evitar arreglar su cabello negro con la mano izquierda y con la derecha buscar la línea de su columna, en un ligera curva. Puede ver las pecas en su hombro y como estas bajan por la espalda hasta desaparecer a la mitad, podía estar contando sus lunares por aquel rato, podría besar cada uno de ellos, podía pero no lo haría en aquel momento.

En cambio, acarició el final de su espalda masajeo su piel y acaricio todas sus curvas. Sintió el aire caliente chocar contra su pecho cuando Julián respiró profundamente, respiraba por los labios y dejaba brotar ligeros sonidos cuando se tensaba en el placer de ser preparado.

Incomodo al principio, pues casi ni se movía, solo respiraba fuertemente, Vadim le complacía, le besaba, y acariciaba su miembro despierto con su otra mano, Julián amortiguó los sonidos entre besos y el morder de sus labios, Vadim hurgaba pacientemente su interior como si se cuidara mucho de no lastimarle o como si solo quisiera encontrar algo, lo que sea que estuviera haciendo lo hacía con tanta paciencia, que al desparecer la incomodidad solo quedaba el placer.

Julián ya no puede seguir besándole, está demasiado aturdido cuando Vadim golpeo algo que lo hizo tensarse, mandar corrientes por sus músculos, y hormigueos en su pelvis. Su conciencia se fue por un momento, y se derritió sobre el hombro del otro.

Vadim sonrió tan gratamente. Besó su hombro lleno de pecas y Julián volvió a tensarse con otro golpe; amasó los hombros del eslavo y emitió un sonido en el éxtasis.

Vadim lo había encontrado y como si esto le causara tanto placer como al otro, no dejo que sus dedos golpearan otro lugar que no fuera aquel, besó y mordió suavemente su cuello que lograba inclinarse a un lado. Acarició su pecho, apretó sus músculos y lo pego más a él. Julián era un desorden, sonrosado, sin vergüenza, expuesto y sin nada que pudiera ocultar.

Estaba disfrutando cada golpe.

Vadim lo sintió perfecto.

— **Ya….Vadim** – Julián llevo una de sus manos al cabello, los dedos se arrastraron por un lado de su rostro y cerró los ojos, frunció las cejas y articuló un gemido mutilado, pero todo su cuerpo vibró. Vadim no se detenía, por el contrario, aumentó la velocidad de sus dedos, quería escuchar la voz del latino así. –

Busco su rostro, sus orejas rojas y sus ojos cerrados, sus labios abiertos. Busco besarlos. Hermoso desastre. Golpeó por última veces y fue cuando sintió su vientre húmedo.

Retiró los dedos de su interior. Julián abrió los ojos lentamente, algo húmedos, un azul muy oscuro, en la lujuria. Los ojos de Vadim estaban brillando. Miraban a Julián entre embelesamiento y deseo.

— **Dzulian lo hecho muy bien, Da** – Susurro el mayor y su voz sonó extraña. Pasó los dedos por los lados cadera sobre él. –

Julián alcanzó a cubrirse el rostro y limpiar un poco sus ojos, aquello había sido muy intenso, sin duda. Sintió algo de vergüenza por que Vadim no parecía tener vergüenza de nada. Sintió aún más vergüenza cuando pensó en tener algo más grande que esos dedos en su interior.

Se sentía sensible en cada parte de su cuerpo. Húmedo y deseoso.

— **Te amo.** – Dijo el ruso. Beso sus labios con suavidad – **Teee..aaaamo** _._ -Canto –

Nunca cansaría de decírselo. Julián abrió los labios suavemente, se sintió feliz y sonrió cortamente. Se lo había dicho en español.

— **Yo también te amo, mucho—**

— **Amo escuchar a Dzulian, amo escuchar todo de él. –**

Beso su rostro, y logro alzarlo lentamente. Julián sabía para qué. Debía admitir que lo deseaba. Lo estaba esperando. Se sostuvo de su cuello y percibió el olor de tierra húmeda, una colonia y algo que ni identifico. Apretó los dedos en el cabello de su nuca cuando descendió poco a poco. Vadim le sostenía la cadera con firmeza. Lo escucha suspirar profundamente.

El interior de Julián es…estrecho y caliente.

Vadim luchó contra el impulso de golpearle allí mismo. Julián se arquea y el demonio solo espera pacientemente –o eso intenta— a que su lindo girasol avance por completo. Los ruidos agudos le preocupan un tanto, por eso se detiene cuando lo siente suspirar, prosigue. Es asfixiante…Julián es…

— **¡Ah! –**

— **¡Lo siento!** – Soltó el más alto, sujetó ambos lados de la cadera. No puede evitarlo. No podía evitar moverse, o verle, o querer moverlo ya que estaba dentro. Se mordió los labios y vio el ceño fruncido del latino, pensó que lo había lastimado, pero cuando relajo la piel y solo mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Olvidó la idea –

Espero unos minutos.

Julián se inclina hacia él, está respirando profundamente. Vadim inclina el rostro hacia la corona de su cabello, aspira su olor.

— **¿Por qué Dzulian es tan caliente?. Podría esta así, siempre**. – Le dijo, y sus palabras golpearon la cabeza del latino. No respondió. Vadim debería saber quién es el culpable.

No tenía razón para contestar ahora. El solo esperaba que Vadim pudiera estar tan cerca siempre.

Al momento de que tomó sus caderas de nuevo. Julián alcanzo a cerrar los ojos despacio, ladeo la cabeza, los primeros golpes fueron lentos, medidos. Agradeció a Vadim por eso, respiro profundamente con cada golpe suave y continuo. Vadim cerró los ojos a medias, sintió las ganas de moverse más rápido y más fuerte cada vez, pero solo alcanzó a morderse los labios un par de veces al ser presionado por el interior de su amante, caliente y angosto.

Beso todo su rostro y logro inclinarlo hacia atrás con suavidad y delicadeza sin dejar de moverse. Acomodo sus piernas y lo escucho lamentarle suavemente en el placer que comenzaba a nacer en su vientre. Logro ladear sobre su cuerpo y recostarlo contra el colchón. Julián aun no le soltaba, apretaba los dedos contra el cabello de su nuca, acercándole más hacia él.

— **Dzulian hace caras muy lindas….** –Le dice, es un español tan grave, provocando un estremecimiento por parte del latino—

—… **Vadim,**

— **Mírame. Dzulian…** — Le pidió, Julián abrió lentamente los ojos… Vadim estaba a pocos centímetros de su rostro, sus ojos eran tan nítidos. – **Amo que me mires. –** Le dijo y empujo más fuerte en su interior. Para mala suerte del demonio, Julián cerro los ojos y arqueo la espalda.

No importa. Podía escucharlo exclamar su nombre una y otras vez, pedir que lo embistiera allí. Que lo hiciera más fuerte.

— **¡No te detengas… ah..es..Se siente tan bien…ah—**

Jamás había visto a Julián tan dispuesto, y le encantó, le fascinó escucharlo y sentirlo. Hasta que el latino, lo tomo de la nuca, lo acerco en un beso desordenado y fogoso. Dios…aquello fue el final. Aquello toco algo en él, correspondió tan ansioso y escucho el castañeo de los dientes. Embistió fuertemente, sostuvo sus piernas y su cadera. Gruño en el éxtasis de cada golpe, cada vez que entraba y volvía a él.

Julián ya no gemía. El gruñía y se lamentaba, llevo una de sus manos a sus labios pero no sirvió de mucho; Vadim le hacía perder su razón por segundos y volver...irse con cada embestida….

— **¡Oh Dzulian…—** Pego sus labios en su oreja, la mordió, y paso las lengua por su lóbulo con lascivia— **Me haces sentir tan vivo… ¡Eres tan hermoso! …Hm…y eres mío…** _ **mío…Hmm!**_

El latino le escucho gruñir de forma bestial, pero realmente aquello no lo asusto, le excitaba mas ahora. Julián sabía que Vadim no le haría nada que no fuera hacerlo sentir bien. En aquel momento Julián se sentía tan bien.

Pegado a Vadim, las últimas embestidas le llevaron a su deseado orgasmo, se tensó completamente y apretó los mechones detrás del cuello del eslavo. Vadim lo abrazo en aquel momento, haciéndolo sentir seguro de dejarse hacer. Alzo el cuerpo del latino unos centímetros del colchón.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que su cuerpo se relajó lentamente. Soltó el cabello gris suavemente. Se siento infinitamente satisfecho,…cansado quizá. Vadim le acaricio la espalda y no se movió, sin embargo…. Él también se había tensado, y aunque no lo había notado, había gruñido momentos antes en su clímax.

El demonio respiro profundamente. Oculto su rostro en el cabello negro y desordenado. Julián no se movió, era un peso muerto. Vadim lo recuesta y le encuentra con los ojos cerrados, respira suavemente y abre los ojos, lenta y solo un poco. Lo ve sonreír…

Se besan.

Quizás esta vez, Vadim pueda tener algún sueño, jamás se había sentido tan humano.

* * *

 **DamistaH**

Gracias por leer,


	14. 13

**Hetalia no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Relato 12.**

 _ **N**_ o estabas tan ansioso de volver a Canadá, pero ya era enero y Julián tenía que preparar muchas cosas para su año en la universidad como un plan de estudio por ejemplo. Tú no comienzas a trabajar hasta mediados de enero así que no estabas tan apresurado por volver.

Te habías divertido; la familia de Julián estaba llena de vitalidad y alegría, logro recordar cuando eras humano y vivías con tu familia en las fiestas del año nuevo y también luego del año nuevo, las fiestas ortodoxas.

La pluma que Julián te había regalado tenía un lugar muy especial en tu colección, y no solo en tu colección, realmente la atesorabas. Amabas a Julián y todo lo que podía venir de él.

Era un ser luminoso que parecía poder apartar las tinieblas de tu oscuro ser y recordarte cuan humano fuiste. Lo querías mucho. El amor es un sentimiento humano y a ti te encantaba sentirte humano, medirte y disfrutar de los placeres que esta segunda vida tenia para dar.

Al llegar a su casa se vio interesado en sus aves, viste como las libero en la casa y como estas se posaron cerca de la chimenea y él se fue a lavar las jaulas al baño. Lo ayudarse en ese día a ordenar y limpiar la casa que tenía más que todo polvo y la entrada estaba llena de nieve.

La nieve le llegaba a las rodillas y en las esquinas del jardín el prefirió no ir por temor a no poder regresar, la nieve era demasiada.

Tú vistes sus aves, eran hermosas pero algo te inquietó un poco y te hizo arrugar un poco el entrecejo, no supiste que podía ser, o que significaría. No le prestante mucha atención cuando Julián te pidió que lo ayudaras a guardar sus aves y colocarlas cerca del calor de la chimenea.

 _Las Matrioskas_ estaban sobre la chimenea, dispuestas por orden de tamaño con algo de polvo. Al terminar las labores él se echó en el mueble agotado y como tú no sentías cansancio en absoluto te fuiste a la cocina y preparaste algo caliente para él.

Julián se quedó dormido antes de que lo terminaras y recordaste lo delicado y fuerte que era a la vez…

Sin embargo eso no te detuvo de permanecer cerca de él, te preguntaste que soñaba y como esta nueva situación podía ser real, era real, y eso te hacía sentir tan vivo. Sin duda estabas tan feliz. Vadim…tú estabas muy feliz.

En primavera suelen florecer muchas cosas hermosas. Recordabas eso, porque recordabas como decían estos los habitantes del Don.

Sin embargo la nieve no se derretiría hasta finales de Enero. Incluso hasta finales de febrero. Esto no detuvo a Julián de despertarse temprano e ir a trabajar.

— **Voy a volver tarde hoy** – Escuchaste que te dijo una mañana cuando se había sentado en la mesa del comedor — **tengo una reunión de profesores.**

— **Da.**

— **¿Hoy comienzas en la biblioteca?** – Te pregunto, asentiste cortamente y sonreíste. Julián también sonrío –

— **Da.** –Dijiste

— **Te un buen día** – Te dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, se levantó de la mesa y se inclinó hacia ti, te beso en los labios. Tomo sus llaves y un sobre grueso con papeles— **No te duermas, haremos el quesillo**

Él sabía que a ti te había gustado ese flan desde que lo comiste en Venezuela.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, Tú te le quedaste viendo, desde que te beso, moviste la cabeza hacia el pero el esquivo tu mirada y sospechas que no fue a propósito porque estaba muy ocupado buscando sus llaves y el sobre en ese momento.

Te sentiste feliz, enormemente satisfecho y tanto que no terminaste de comerte tú desayuno.

Limpiaste la mesa y luego que consideraste que todo estaba en perfecto orden desapareciste por la puerta luego de cerrarla. Como siempre, cuando salías dejaste que una parte de ti se desprendiera y se mantuviera rondando como una brisa de invierno por la casa. Aunque de todos modos las aves de Julián siempre te decidan lo que había pasado en el trascurso de la tarde o mañana que no estabas.

La biblioteca está limpiándose, Elizabeta te saludo, y la notaste muy alegre, supiste de inmediato porque era así, estaba embarazada y sabes que ese prusiano que la visitaba en las horas del almuerzo tenía algo que ver. Podías ver cómo se gestaba en su interior e incluso como la biología de su cuerpo había cambiado.

La saludaste y ella te conto lo que habías sospechado, era cierto y eso te hizo sonreír un poco más, la felicitaste con cortesía y luego de eso se retiró.

Quedaste en el espacio de despacho donde te dispusiste a limpiar la madera oscura que tenía algo de polvo. Ordenaste algunos libros y revisaste diligentemente lo libros que se habían retirado de la biblioteca el año pasado y a quienes habían retira aquellos ejemplares.

El resto de la tarde te dispusiste a ordenar unos nuevos ejemplares que habían sido donados. Eran de antropología y te viste tentado a leer uno de ellos aunque habías leído mucho y tenis la sensación que no tenían nada que enseñarte. De todos modos resérvate uno para Julián, aunque pensaste que sería más prudente un libro de historia, pero recordaste a su vez que el ya había leído casi todos los libros posibles de historia de esa biblioteca, con mayor razón le llevaría ese libro.

Así que, lo reservaste y lo sacaste de circulación para guardarlo en el estante del despacho.

El resto de la mañana no pasó nada que pudiera ser contado. Recibiste un mensaje de Julián, informando que no lo han soltado de la reunión y que comería con algunos compañero de su trabajo ya que la reunión de reanudaría en la tarde, así podría salir temprano. No especificaba hora y aquel sentimiento de inquietud surco tu mente y cuerpo.

Meditaste acerca de él, pero otra vez no le dedicaste el tiempo necesario. Te dignaste a responderle.

No estabas enojado de ninguna manera, no te habías enojado con Julián jamás y dudaba que algo así sucedería. De hecho desde que lo viste merodear por la biblioteca los primeros días tuviste la sensación de que no podría enojarte con alguien tan especial como él.

No era de este país, al igual que tú, no era ni frío, ni egoísta, sonría casi siempre y escondía su rostro cuando reía detrás de los libros que se comía con tanto esmero. Te gustaba cuando se reía, cuando traía a sus alumnos a la biblioteca y explicaba con mucha dedicación y con mucha pasión el acontecimiento del que solo los libros podían evocar.

Te gustaba su acento latino al hablar e incluso te gustaba cuando hablaba el español con David. Recordaste que no lo shitabas. Nunca te le acercaste para pedirle silencio.

Intentas recordar que fue lo que te animo a acercarte de tal manera que ahora estabas en su vida y el en la tuya. Tal vez fue que siempre fuiste alguien que no dejaba que las cosas se alarguen más del tiempo. Evocaste el recuerdo de Viktor en la escuela militar. La forma en que te le acercaste a hablarle fue muy diferente en aquella época que ahora. Antes las cosas eran un poco más recatadas

Tardaste años en darte cuenta que te gustaba Viktor de una manera que traspasaba la amistad. Con Julián fue muy diferente. Él era la primavera y tú desde siempre amabas la primavera, por tanto no tardaste mucho en amarlo a él…

Entre tus divagaciones notaste que Elizabeta te estaba observando fijamente, tenía esa mirada entre pícara e inquisitiva que tu conocías muy bien. Cuando la encaraste ella te sonrió.

— **Tenemos un Vadim enamorado.**

Eso te hizo sonreír. Lejos de estar apenado o cohibido asentiste.

— **Da.** –Le dijiste sin tener nada que ocultar – **Elizabeta también está enamorada, de lo contrario su vientre no estuviera hinchado —**

Ella arqueó ambas cejas, carraspeó como si intentara ocultar algo en su voz, seguro la vergüenza, pensaste.

— **Si…bueno** – Ella dijo. Tú te apoyas de la madera de la barra y un muchacho se te acercó con un libro para ser registrado.

Era algo cotidiano, una sonrisa, un saludo, tomaste libro y el carnet del muchacho y fuiste al ordenador mientras que sospechabas que Elizabeta pensaba en que replicarte…

Le devolviste el carnet al muchacho este se marchó y escuchaste carraspear a la mujer.

— **¿Es ese latino? ¿El profesor de la universidad? –**

Te quedaste estático y pudiste jurar que escuchaste como un volumen de física caía al piso con un ruido que se expandió a una velocidad demasiado lenta…en el pasillo catorce.

Confirmas que no fue un producto de tu imaginación, efectivamente en el pasillo catorce se había caído uno de los volúmenes de física,

Elizabeta se fue y tú te asomaste un poco a verla retirarse, te enderezaste en tu puesto y evocaste un extraño sentimiento, sin embargo transcurrió la tarde y no pasó nada fuera de lo común. La Biblioteca estaba un poco sola a decir verdad. La jornada terminó.

Apareciste de golpe en la casa de Julián como un fuerte viento, escuchaste las aves chillar, la parte que merodeaba la casa se integró a ti casi inmediatamente.

La encontraste sola, las luces estaban apagadas, y al recorrer la casa se encendía una tras otra, buscaste en la cocina, te asomaste por al cuarto de Julián y este estaba oscuro y solo. No había llegado te dijiste, y seguro pensaste que la reunión se había alargado más de lo que pensaba.

Fuiste compresivo, medido y diligentemente llegaste a la cocina a hacer la cena. Se suponía que harían aquel flan esa noche, tuviste curiosidad de cuánto tomaría hacerlo. Miraste el reloj y apuntaban las 7; 45 pm.

Te quedaste en silencio mientras veías el reloj. Bajaste los ojos y otra vez aquel sentimiento inexplicable no dejaba que te concentraras.

Se hicieron las ocho y media, nadie ha entrado por la puerta. Ni un mensaje y cuando se hicieron las diez y la cena se había enfriado te levantaste del sofá y te asomaste por la ventana, marcaste su número y las tres veces que lo hiciste el buzón de voz sonó.

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

— **¿Dónde está? –**

— **Devida—**

— **Vadim ¿Dónde está Julián?**

— **No lo sé**. –Dijiste y avanzaste muy rápido hacia donde él estaba cerca de la puerta – **Ha tardado mucho en llegar a comer.**

Rodaste los ojos por el rostro del errante,

— **¡Vadim, Julián no fue a la reunión en la tarde! …¡Si algo llega a…**

David se quedó con la palabra en la boca, recorrió la sala con los ojos y se dio la vuelta, tú ya no estabas, porque eso fue todo lo que necesitabas escuchar para que se disparara una alarma en ti.

Al momento la casa quedó a oscuras.

La universidad ya no estaba funcionando. De hecho notaste que estaba cerrada, pero no fue muy difícil entrar y recorrerla. Todo estaba en orden, percibiste el olor de Julián en un cubículo. Era su cubículo, en la entrada decía su nombre. Dos cubículos más allá estaban el de David.

El sobre aún seguía en el escritorio al igual que algunos libros y muchos papeles. Lápices de colores, bolígrafos. .

Seguiste el rastro hasta dos pisos más arriba donde estaba la sala de usos múltiples. Allí se concentraba junto con otros rastros que se mezclaban y se unían. Las luces se encendieron cuando tocaste el piso, pero nuevamente nada, el rastro se movía, bajaba las escaleras y caminaba por el pasillo. Te imaginaste que caminaba en el transcurso del mediodía, que bajaba las escaleras y salía al jardín donde recorría el camino de piedra y salía de la universidad y buscaba un lugar donde comer.

Te detuviste en la salida de la universidad sin nada. Bajaste los ojos y sentiste cierta desesperación por que había perdido el rastro justo allí donde nacían millones de personas caminando por la acera de aquí para allá. Sentiste un repentino odio por la humanidad en ese momento.

Si no hubiera tanta gente seria mucho más fácil rastrear a una persona, te comenzabas a alterar y eso te desequilibraba las intenciones.

— **Cosaco.**

El gato se acarició a si mismo con tus piernas. Bajaste los ojos que comenzaron a ser amenazadores, El gato no se alteró en ningún momento, de hecho dejo de pasearse cerca y corrió por la acerca en un rumbo desconocido que de todas maneras lo seguiste. Cuando caminaste dos gatos más te siguieron y tuviste que elevarte y desaparecer para poder evitar que te hicieran tropezar al caminar; en otra situación tu paciencia te lo hubiera permitido, ahora no.

Ahora no tenías paciencia.

Ahora volabas como una niebla sobre las cabezas de mucha personas, ignorante de todo lo que sucedía en ese instante.

Cosaco era una especie de animalito demasiado rápido para su propio bien, recorres muchas calles en pocos segundos y creíste que esos segundos eran eternos. Hasta que se detuvo en un puente.

Un puente pequeño donde transitaban varias personas, iluminado por los faros de luz a los lados. Olvidaste lo bello que era esa noche y justo cuando pisaste el comienzo del puente comenzó a nevar. Cuando caminaste unos pasos sentiste algo extraño en aquel puente. _Algo extraño._

Cosaco estaba con la cabeza metida entre los barrotes del puente mirando el cristal congelado que se comenzaría a cubrir de escarcha. Cuando llegaste cerca de el te asomaste por el borde del puente, oliste algo raro.

Miraste el manto negro de agua, pedazos de hielo se meneaban en la superficie y la corriente hacia que se movieran por debajo del puente hasta el final y luego volvieran, era el final del río. Te preguntaste porque Cosaco te trajo a este lugar. Ahora no paraba de maullar.

Dos humanos se acercaron a él, ellos no pudieron verte desde luego, si te vieran cerca de Cosaco jamás se hubieran acercado; lo tomaron en brazo y él se erizo enojado.

Cosaco era un gato hermoso, pero cuando se enojaba era un pequeño demonio. El minino huyo luego de arañarle el rostro a ambos y tú lo seguiste hasta el final del puente, cuando lo abandonaste te sentiste extremadamente vacío. Un frio recorrió tus dedos.

Arboles recorrían los alrededores del pequeño lago, volviéndole siniestro y oscuro. Incluso de día era demasiado espeso. Te quedaste allí por un momento más, escuchando el susurro del viento.

Tenías un nuevo olor ahora, y este era tan nítido y abrumador. Pasó por tu nariz y despertó tus sentidos. Te adentraste un poco más, te detuviste, bajaste los ojos y recogiste un pedazo de metal sucio y manchado.

Era una banderita.

Tu sabias que aquello era un detonante. Un botón, una causa y efecto.

Tu siempre te mides y te comportas cuando estas con humanos, cuando estas con Julián te empeñas en ser lo más controlado posible. Hoy no estas con él, porque esa noche Julián no estaría contigo jamás.

Alguien te lo había quitado.

El rastro que habías percibido recientemente era el olor a muerte y la bandera de metal que tenías en los dedos era el llavero de la banderita de Venezuela, era de Julián, no había duda.

Sentiste la garganta seca y un profundo sentimiento que te aturdió la vista, como si revolvieran todo lo que sentía, todo lo que intentabas controlar tan perfectamente y lo amasaran sin tomar una forma correcta en que manifestarse.

Estabas turbado.

Vadim.

Respiraste profundamente por la nariz y moviste los ojos por todo el lugar. Caminaste por la tierra y la nieve.

Cuando acechaste las paredes del edificio, parecías una masa irreconocible, la negritud se extendía por la tenuidad de las paredes y volvía a ti como cintas delgadas de oscuridad. Llenabas el silencio con tu respiración forzada por la boca, olfateabas el aire con lengua y olía a acero, a sangre y muerte.

No fue difícil seguirlos, pues luego de tener el rastro correcto, lo seguiste hasta que se mezcló con el de Julián, oh, el pobre.

Estás escondido en la oscura esquina de la habitación, esta negrura se expandía enloquecida sobre el cuerpo del durmiente. Ese estaba bañado de su olor.

Cuando despertó de la terrible impresión de sentirse asfixiado, noto al instante a alguien que estaba pegado al techo. El individuo grito, pero tú solo gruñiste por encima de su desagradable voz, un gruñido animal e inhumano. Aquel sonido le hizo temblar todos los huesos del cuerpo, escuchaste el castañear de sus dientes.

Lo próximo que se escuchó en esa habitación, fue el tronar de los huesos, el salpicar de la sangre, y tus dientes de acero arrancando y masticando su cuerpo. Sangre en las sabanas corría hacia el piso, espesa, roja. Al poco tiempo, alguien parecía haber venido en su auxilio.

Mala elección….

La oscuridad los atrapo y los estrangula provocando la música de sus huesos siendo dislocados, cambiándose de posición, rompiéndose. Matándolos,

Comiste cada parte de ellos y bañado en rojo no te sentías satisfecho de ningún modo. Eso te frustro. Lanzas improperios en tu idioma natal, improperios que nadie podía escuchar, ni entender.

Era como el sonido de las piedras chocar, era la rabia. Maldijiste a aquel desgraciado, a los otros dos que habían venido a ayudarlo. Sabían tan asqueroso como él.

Te quedaste en medio de la habitación, meditando en tu turbada condición lo que acababa de suceder. Estaba sucediendo era real. Julián estaba muerto. Estaba muerto.

Un profundo vacío arrollo tu pecho. Maldita sea.

Aun en tu ensimismamiento, no te percataste de que alguien había entrado. Pego un grito al verte y eso te ofuscó bastante, descontrolado la callaste con un rápido corte en la garganta, eso solo empeoro las cosas, ahora se ahogaba con su propia sangre.

Gruñiste y viste como agonizaba. ¿Debías sentir piedad? ¿Pena? Cuando convulsionaba en el piso la miraste con atención, disfrutaste cada segundo hasta que dejo de moverse.

Pasaste cuidadosamente por encima de su cuerpo hasta la sala y allí recogiste un teléfono móvil. Lo encontraste bloqueado y fácilmente probaste la única clave que te sabias.

 _O507._

 _Desbloqueado._

 _Confirmado, aquel teléfono era de Julián._

Abandonaste aquel lugar; fuiste al puente donde Cosaco terminaba de arañar el rostro a otros adolescentes atrevidos que intentaban capturarlo. Los gatos no tienen dueños.

Él fue hacia dónde estabas, en la oscuridad de los árboles muertos. Le enseñaste el teléfono de Julián.

— **Lo encontré.** – Le dijiste a tu mascota, el animal te miro con atención tu bajaste para hablarle mejor, él se apoyó de tu rodilla y lamió parte de tu rostro, tu cerraste los ojos y sentiste que la sangre aún goteaba de la punta de tu cabello. –

Cosaco tiene algo que mostrarte, lo sabes por qué se vuelve inquieto y camina de hacia ti y hacia atrás. Quiere que lo sigas. No te hace mucha gracia. De todos modos te levantaste y fuiste con él. Te adentras a la profundidad de los árboles y arbustos llenos de nieve, que pensabas que en primavera serian igual de lúgubre.

Bajaste por la tierra y la nieve hasta el nacimiento del camino del rio, mas allá estaba el puente iluminado y escasa gente. Seguro era tarde, muy tarde. La orilla estaba congelada.

Cosaco golpea el hielo varias veces con las patas. Camina hacia adelante y golpea y así, hasta que decidiste ignorarlo porque no estabas de humor, de hecho querías limpiarte la sangre que goteaba de las hebras de tu cabello y el rostro.

Fuiste a la orilla y miserablemente introdujiste las manos al agua, te lavaste y el agua fría, helada te fue indiferente. Limpias tu rostro y las puntas de tu cabello, realmente no puedes pensar en nada. ¿En qué pensar en primer lugar? ¿En que lo que sientes es algo indescriptiblemente doloroso? … parece que te degollaran por segunda vez.

Cuando hundiste las manos por última vez tocaste algo…raro. Era blando y no recordabas haber sentido tan cerca de la orilla, pero se movía, y se iba… con la corriente. Te inclinaste un poco más y varias gotas abandonaron tu rostro.

Intentaste ver lo que era pero la oscuridad era casi total bajo del agua. Mueves el cuello siguiéndolo y al poco tiempo, te arrastras por la orillas viendo algo que no reconoces.

Antes de ser cubierto por la barrera de cristal lo intentas tomar, en varios intentos que el agua salpica y Cosaco que ahora en la orilla se aturde por el sonido del cristal rompiéndose.

Lo sujetas y aprietas contra ti, pesado, blando, sin vida.

Lo llevas a la orilla, en la nieve lo recuesta. Su cabello está pegado a la piel y tiene los labios morados y la piel tan blanca.

— **Está muerto.** – Dijiste con dolor, lo aprietas pero es inútil. Tiene un corte en el costado de su cuerpo –

Cosaco lo sabe, lo olfatea.

— **Está muerto.** – Repites – **Julián está muerto, Maldita sea.**

No podías dejar de pensar en eso, en que ya no se movía, ni respiraba, en que no tenía sangre en sus venas y que era incapaz de abrir los ojos.

Lo perdiste, lo perdiste, eso pensabas. ¿Cómo se te había escapado?, ¿Cómo te pudo pasar esto? ¿Cómo le pudo pasar esto a él?

Lo perdiste tan rápido como habías perdido tu vida, aquella vez, con un rápido corte. El infame filo de un puñal. Te lo quitaron.

Debías haber tenido más cuidado, la vida humana es delicada, te cuestionas. Apretaste los labios en una mueca de turbación, Cosaco rodeo el cuerpo con cautela.

Lo tomaste en brazos, es pesado, gotea agua de todas partes, es un contraste pues, tu estas manchado de sangre. Tocas su rostro sin expresión como una escultura de cera de ojos cerrados y superficie húmeda.

Lo que más amaba ahora ya no podía amarte. Amor. Aquel sentimiento era tan extraño.

Tal vez por eso, te sentías tan extraño ese día; alguien te lo había quitado.

No sabes cuánto tiempo pasó, pero las estrellas en el cielo eran más brillantes y no paraba de nevar cubriéndote a ti y a Julián. Acariciabas su cabello húmedo y movías los dedos por su rostro, lo aprietas contra ti, Afligido.

Se acercaba el alba, para cuando abriste los ojos, porque habías dormido, y habías recordado tantas cosas que te causaron ahora mucho dolor.

— **¿Vadim…? Vadim…**

Al volver, David se vio arrastrado por una fuerza invisible que eras tú. Querías estar solo, el empujarlo no fue la mejor solución porque él se materializó muy cerca de donde estabas

— **Vete.** –Ordenaste

— **No, Vadim …no, Julián...**

— **Está muerto.**

Como el errante no se movía de su lugar, enseñaste los dientes y apretaste a Julián junto a ti en señal de pertenencia. Maldijiste a David en tu idioma natal y él te entendió.

— **Mira, se lo que sientes, pero necesitamos que lo entierren… Vadim, es Julián, es humano. ¿No esperas quedarte con él?**

Te quedaste en silencio. Un silencio que creíste eterno.

Miraste el rostro de Julián. No había respuesta, está goteando agua de su cabello y sus parpados están cerrados.

— **¿Por qué a él?…—** Apretaste los labios— **Él me amaba,** _ **Devida**_ _…_

No tardaron tantos minutos en llegar al lugar, y tú jurabas que tardarían meses en encontrar el cuerpo si lo hubieras sacado y llamado anónimamente a la policía del estado para que hicieran el trabajo que les correspondía.

No te importaban tanto los procesos legales. Ni los criminales en absoluto, pensabas en la familia de Julián, en la Hermana de Julián que iba a tener a un bebe.

No había agua en sus pulmones se asegura que ya estaba muerto cuando fue sumergido al lago.

No era la primera víctima. Dos hermanos italianos. Un chileno. Ahora se suma un venezolano.

El departamento de policía no informó acerca de la atroz escena en el edificio

Te interrogaron a ti y a tus cercanos pero no encontraron nada.

La familia del latino fue avisada y se debatió en si enterrarlo en Canadá o en Venezuela. Tu no opinaste nada al respecto, algo así no te correspondía. Te enteraste a los tres días que lo sepultaron en un cementerio de Canadá.

Estabas echado en la cama de tu habitación cuando cosaco te dio la noticia y no te moviste en ese momento. No hiciste ningún movimiento, ni en tus ojos o en tu respiración.

A Julián le gustaba el amarillo. Por eso le llevaste girasoles. Eso era muy redundante, sonreíste ante la idea;llevarle girasoles a un girasol.

Les diste las condolencias a los familiares, incluso Elizabeta estaba allí, estaba con Gilbert. Se acercaron a ti y te dedicaron unas palabras, tu no estabas sonriendo como lo hacías; solo sombrillas negras y rostros serios, y no te dispusiste a hacer contrastes.

David está allí como era de esperar.

En estos momentos reflexionaste en la delicadeza de la vida humana, en como todo se te escapa de las manos otra vez, en cómo te arrancaron de la vida esa noche que a pesar de ser lejana, tan remota, es empero tan nítida ahora.

Recuerdas esa noche en que viste tu cuerpo desangrándose, en como ambos ladrones corrían de aquí para allá tomando todo, en como Viktor encontró tu cuerpo sin vida. El dolor de tu familia y tus hermanas, las escuchaste llorar y gritar. Incapaz de aceptar tal sentencia en tu corta vida te quedaste. Deambulaste por la ciudad y las cercanías del rio Don cargado de remordimiento con la vida que te quito todo lo que amaste, mas eso no te detuvo para proteger a lo que tenías en la muerte.

Todos los ladrones son cobardes. Huyen y se esconden. Por eso merecen morir.

Julián no era cobarde. Se asustó, claro, como todo humano lo haría en una situación así, pero a pesar de tener conciencia de lo eras te acepto en su casa y agradecido tú le permitiste compartir en la tuya.

Todo parecía algo tan idílico para ti. Demasiado perfecto y en esta vida Vadim, nada es perfecto.

Cuando el sacerdote comenzó las oraciones todos cerraron los ojos, todos menos tú, que rodaste los ojos por el firmamento, aun no pierdes la esperanza de verlo rondar por ahí.

No ves nada, solo el cielo.

Ya Julián no está aquí, te dices, esta acostado en aquella caja, elegante de madera y rodeado por muchas flores y cristal. Lo vistieron con un traje que se conocía como _Liqui—liqui_ , de color negro y tenía lindo botones de oro.

El féretro baja lentamente y la tierra lo cubre junto con muchas flores que son lanzadas, como si se trataran de muchas cartas de despedidas, tu en cambio dejaste los girasoles en la lápida puesta para él, eran tan grandes que apenas y dejaban espacio para los demás ramos de flores de los conocidos, mayormente de sus alumnos y familia.

María Madre, lloraba en el hombro de su esposo y Alfred, consolaba a Maria hija con una palabas bajas, pero su rostro era de tristeza. .

Sentiste varias palmadas en tu hombro, pero nada de lo que te digan, de lo que hagan podrá arreglar la enorme grieta que había en ti. Ellos no entendían que era todo más complicado de lo que parecía, todos ignoraban lo que tu eras, lo que en la vida de Julián representabas.

David se fue convertido en ceniza, él estaba tan triste, era amigo de Julián desde hace un tiempo, era su amigo, un amigo que ya no iba a estar allí para hablar en español o contar muchas ocurrencias, o tomar o comer.

Tu consideraste hacer lo mismo si no fuera porque la puesta de sol estaba cerca, Un suspiro mas y te deshiciste en el viento frío

La primavera llego en su totalidad con el roció y las flores, el color verde resaltaba la belleza de los árboles antes dormidos. Ha pasado dos meses y la casa que antes era de Julián ahora es de su hermana, por decisión de la familia sería prudente que un miembro de la familia la tuviera, su hermana; María, tenía el vientre abultado y Alfred se acomodó bien en esa casa que tenía muchos adornos y recuerdos. Era como tener un espacio de Venezuela en Canadá.

Era colorida.

Maria viviría allí ahora, con una nueva familia.

Vadim encontraba a David en la biblioteca pero se rumoreaba que se iría de la universidad porque había conseguido otro trabajo en Colombia o algo asi, era simplemente para ocultar de nuevo su identidad porque tenía muchos años y la gente comenzó a hablar de que no envejecía.

Por otra parte dejó de trabajar en la biblioteca a los dos meses y en poco tiempo se mudarías a Rusia aunque eso lo pensaba. Hablo con algunos de sus semejantes en el pub donde se reunía a tomar –que había sido mucho esos últimos dos meses— François un demonio francés le consoló con palabras, y le contó su propia historia de cómo se había enamorado de un humano y lo había matado por accidente. Todo un drama.

Vadim Quería visitar su mausoleo una vez más y renovarse con su tierra, comer algo de carne eslava o asiática estaría bien. A Cosaco no le hacía gracia la mudanza había estado algo distante en todo el mes, el pequeño animalito le gustaba ese país, se había instalado bien y no quería irse. El demonio ruso encontró en esto un motivo para quedarse un tiempo más en Canadá, solo hasta aquel caprichoso aceptara la idea de una mudanza.

Tal vez las cosas debían ser así. Pensaba que podía proteger una luz, pero el era toda oscuridad ¿Cómo podría? Fracasó —otra vez— en su intento por cuidar algo que consideraba hermoso y puro, lo manchó y pereció, se acercó y terminó aniquilado.

Ahora deambula por los hospitales haciendo tratos y aprovechándose de los desesperados. Todos los hospitales tienen sus pacientes dispuestos a dar su alma o cualquier parte de su cuerpo o del cuerpo de otros para vivir un tiempo más, sobre todo los privados, aquellos les encantan a los demonios.

Por unos años de vida podían dar lo que fuera, aunque lo mataría y si eran tan despreciables y egoísta podían tomar su alma y no cumplir. ¿Por qué quien decía que se debía de confiar en un demonio que se aprovechaba del desesperado?

En uno de sus recorridos se sorprendió gratamente de encontrar a un miembro de la familia Braginsky, determinó que era descendiente de su hermana Natasha, que vivió hace unos….quinientos, seiscientos años , Vadim había perdido la cuenta al siglo

Estaba en emergencia, se llamaba, Iván. El nombre de Ivan le resultaba curioso. A pesar de que tuviera un miembro de su familia allí, en Canadá, Vadim no se acerco por ningún motivo a hablarle, molestarle o incluso a tocar alguno de sus pacientes, porque según había visto, Ivan era doctor, o al menos se preparaba para serlo, Vadim recordaba que la mayoría de los hombres en el Clan Braginsky, eran militares, generales o coroneles. Como el que fue un Coronel. No había médico, ni nada lejos de una educación militar. Bueno, algo diferente una vez cada quinientos años no tenía nada de malo. Aunque no podía negar que Iván le causaba cierta curiosidad sana.

A pesar de eso, lo evito ya que no estaba de humor para curiosear. y trabajo con otros pacientes más viejos y un poco más desagradables que parecían ser incluso más que desagradables para sus familiares.

Pero había algo que Vadim aún no encontraba explicación, se sentía eternamente _extraño._ Lo atribuyó a la reciente perdida, pero cuando pasaron siete meses…cuando pasaron tres años…Vadim no sabía porque su pecho le dolía tanto, al pisar ese hospital.

Ese hospital…

* * *

 **DamistaH.**

-Suspira profundamente- no me maten por hacer algo así. Gracias a todos por leer esto. De verdad aprecio mucho su interés con este fic,-Que por cierto, cambie la imagen y la calificación a M. por obvias razones-

¡Ah, si!Feliz dia de los inocentes. Bye.


	15. 14:Sin relato

**Hetalia no me pertenece.**

 **H** **ola chicos, espero hayan pasado unas lindas fiestas.**

 **He venido a calmar una inquietud en la historia, espero que no salten los capitulos por que lo próximo que diré es spoiler.**

 **Julian SI está muerto. Mis felicitaciones habia sido por que era el dia de los Santos inocentes. No había ninguna broma oculta . **

**Espero disfruten este capitulo.**

* * *

 **Sin relato**

 _ **A**_ quella tarde cuando al pasar la revista en la habitación cinco, se encontró con un joven que parecía hablarle a un paciente; el hombre era muy viejo y se le tenía que hablar y escuchar muy de cerca, curiosamente aquella persona estaba sentado a cierta distancia de él y solo inclinó el torso de su cuerpo en un posición de interés.

Iván estaba asomado en la puerta de la habitación intentando entender lo que el viejo decía, pero tuvo que adentrarse y de inmediato vio cómo el individuo volvía el rostro hacia él con rapidez, se quedó unos segundos viéndolo. Iván recordó sus ojos, estaban muy abierto y por ende se admiraba el tono azul de estos.

Eran como el mar en movimiento.

 **\- ¿Disculpe, viene de visita?** – Iván le preguntó y su acento eslavo se escapó sin querer en su inglés –

El joven se levantó lentamente, miró al viejo postrado en la cama que miraba al joven y luego a Iván en silencio.

Él no hizo ningún otro movimiento, y realmente no se le veía tener alguna intención de hablar. Iván lo visualizó bien y este bajo los párpados un poco asustado.

Tenía un traje negro, uno que Iván no había visto en su vida, el cuello del traje era alto y tenía unos botones plateados a lo largo del pecho, de mangas largas y gemelos dorados. Pulcrísimo, un negro muy profundo. Su pantalón era de tela negra igual de perfecto pero había un detalle que Iván solo notó cuando el joven salió de la habitación con pasos muy ligeros, pero rápidos, iba descalzo.

Intentó preguntar si esa tarde el viejo de la habitación cinco había recibido visita a esa hora de la tarde, pero no había nadie con las características del joven en los registros de la recepción. De hecho, el viejo de la habitación cinco no recibía casi visitas. Su esposa había muerto años antes y sus hijos vivían al otro lado del país. Bastante triste.

Iván no vio más al joven y pensaba muy en el fondo que no quería verlo a él, seguro que lo había intimidado en su primera impresión como muchos. Quizá era su tamaño. No. Tonterías.

De todos modos y para estar seguro le preguntó a Toris, acerca de aquel evento que le había ocurrido y si conocía algún paciente o a alguien que se paseara descalzo por el hospital, y si de ser así ¿ha habido un inconveniente con esa persona y que parentesco tenía con el señor de la habitación cinco?

Sin embargo, cuando Iván le hizo la primera pregunta, obtuvo una negativa ya que no se había visto ninguna persona caminar descalzo por los pasillos del hospital

Esa misma tarde se acercó al Señor Da Silva para preguntarle acerca de aquel visitante. Iván se inclinó para hacerle la pregunta.

 **\- ¿Aquel joven, es un familiar suyo, Señor? -**

Los ojos oscuros del hombre se movieron y negó con la cabeza.

 **\- ¿Tú también lo viste, chico?** – Le preguntó, cosa que lo desconcertó un poco.

Iván asintió. ¿De qué otra manera preguntaría aquello?

 **\- Oh, muchacho, entonces morirás pronto. –**

Iván arrugó un poco las cejas y pensando que el hombre se había confundido dijo

 **\- No entiendo.**

El viejo se comenzó a reír y suspiro como si existiera algún teatro oculto en todo aquello.

\- **Ese joven me dijo que moriría pronto y que tenía que irme con él. Estoy solo y triste y creo que he vivido suficiente** –

Iván no comprendía porque aquel hombre podía decir aquello con una seguridad impecable. Se enderezó un poco y miro los ojos del Señor Da Silva con algo de inquietud.

El Señor Da silva no le comentó nada al respecto y cuando Iván lo visitaba para hacer las revistas, no había alarma de una muerte próxima. El Señor Da silva estaba mejorando magníficamente.

Cuando Iván se retiraba esa noche, sintió como el Señor Da silva le tomaba de la bata, le pidió que se quedara pues hoy era el día en que tendría que irse. Iván lo apaciguó asegurando que nada pasaría pero que de todos modos estaría muy al tanto de él y se mantendría cerca de la habitación en el transcurso de la noche pues le habían encargado las demás revistas.

Sería la madrugada para cuando pasó solo por curiosidad por la habitación cinco de hospitalización, la puerta estaba entreabierta y vio que la cama tenía las cortinas rodadas y cubrían toda la cama. La habitación estaba oscura como se esperaba y las cortinas de las ventanas cerradas pues el sol entran por el vidrio con mucha fuerza.

Escuchó una voz y eso lo inquietó.

Se acercó rápidamente al interior de la habitación y rodó la cortina con aparente calma. Al lado de la cama estaba aquel joven que ni se molestó a volver los ojos a Iván que había aparecido. El Señor Da Silva estaba despierto y calmado, respiraba suavemente y se arreglaba para sentarse, como si encontrara decidido a marcharse de ese hospital.

 **\- ¿Señor Da silva?, ¿Quién es él? –**

 **\- Oh muchacho, yo te lo dije. –**

El individuo en cuestión no se había movido de su lugar, al otro lado de la cama. Levantó los párpados lentamente y sus ojos claros vieron a Iván con expectación.

 **-Vamos** \- Él dijo, el de traje negro extendió la mano con lentitud hacia el viejo, su mano era blanca como la nieve, y lisa. - **Ya es hora**.

El rostro del joven se transformó en una expresión amable, Iván vio como el viejo, inspiraba hondo y tomaba la mano del otro sin poder entender lo que pasaba.

Era una mano hermosa, junto a una arrugada, áspera y vieja, carga de muchos años, un contraste muy notable. Al momento el Señor Da silva cayó lentamente en el colchón y el perturbador sonido de las máquinas en la habitación anunciaban que no tenía pulso.

Iván notó que estaba tieso en su puesto, de pie justo a la cama.

 **\- ¿Qué has hecho?**

Iván le preguntó al muchacho, su mano aún estaba sostenida en la nada, sus dedos estaban unidos como si estuviera a punto de recibir algún objeto o lo estuviera sosteniendo ya.

Cuando volvió a ver a Iván bajó la mano lentamente, tomó la cortina la rodó y salió por esta. Camino e Iván no escuchó sus pasos en ningún momento que rodeó la cama. Cuando se acercó a la puerta lo vio.

 **\- Se fue** – Le escuchó decir.

Vio como caminaba hacia la puerta, sin calzado.

 **-Espera**

Inútil.

Cuando se asomó por la puerta vio como se había desvanecido. Él lo vio, aquel joven se había desvanecido en la entrada de la puerta. Como había dicho, el señor Da silva se había ido.

Entonces… ¿eso debía significar que él también moriría?

†

Se sorprendió bastante al percibir en ese lugar un olor muy particular, no era igual al olor de muchas otras criaturas que habitaban los hospitales y se sorprendió aún más porque no era el único lugar donde lo percibía, era una combinación extraña de incienso con cera de velas.

Jamás había olido algo así. Dudaba que fuera coincidencia que en su recorrido la tuviera que sentir en la entrada del hospital y de otros más.

Vadim había cruzado la recepción de aquel hospital y había tomado el ascensor muy alegremente, saludó a los que estaban en él y presionó el botón del cuarto piso, el área de hospitalizaciones, debía de cobrar ya varios favores.

Había que tomar ciertas almas de vez en cuando si no se olvidan de quien eres.

Además sería divertido por que percibió al instante a varios ladrones con traje cerca, sonriendo bestialmente en sus adentros al estar en el ascensor. Este se detuvo en el piso dos.

Dos de los enfermeros salieron y entró alguien más. Vadim se hizo a un lado y no puedo evitar sonreír con retorcida alegría. Iván había entrado al ascensor. Era un poco más bajo que él, pero sin duda el parecido era increíble, la practicante que aún esperaba su piso se cuestionó si serían parientes.

Iván tenía la mirada en la pantalla luminosa del ascensor, veía como pasaba los pisos. Vadim por otro lado no podía evitar mantener su sonrisa. Cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió en el piso tres Iván salió disparado por el pasillo de paredes blancas seguido de la practicante. Vadim se acercó varios pasos a la puerta y se asomó, luego las puertas automáticas se cerraron y volvió a esperar por su piso.

Tal vez otro día podía ver bien a su sobrino lejano.

En la noche, Iván atendió a varios pacientes de emergencias, he hizo las revistas diligentemente. Algo que le gustaba hacer cuando tenía tiempo libre era pasar por el área de pediatría y hablar con el pediatra de turno; Matthew Williams un canadiense que parecía invisible en las noches.

Antes de poder avanzar al consultorio del nombrado, vio que en la sala de espera estaba aquel de traje negro; y sin moverse ni un centímetro observaba con suma inmersión las agujas del reloj.

Parecía que no lo había notado para cuando Iván se adentró en la sala de espera, de hecho al parecer nadie lo había visto allí. Caminó hacia el consultorio de Matthew y cuidadosamente abrió la puerta, lo encontró tomando una pequeña siesta en el escritorio de la consulta. Sería muy descortés y desconsiderado si lo despertaba. Volvió hacia la sala de espera y aquel joven estaba en el mismo lugar, justo en el centro de las muchas filas de silla.

Lo observo desde la puerta de la consulta; su rostro era joven liso, y no notaba ninguna marca o arruga en ellos, sus cejas eran negra al igual que su cabello, con la tinta que caía por su rostro y sus ojos quizá era lo único que otorgaba color a su monocromático ser. Eran azules, un azul claro, demasiado inquietante.

Se acercó con cortos pasos. Pensó que lo que iba a hacer era una locura.

 **\- ¿Hola? –**

Lo vio parpadear al instante, descendió los párpados del reloj y se quedó por unos segundos viendo a la silla que tenía al frente, Iván no se movió, por algún miedo extraño a morir, como vio morir al Señor Da Silva.

Pronto el volvió a el futuro médico.

 **\- Buenas noches** \- Saludó y su voz sonó baja y calmado.

Iván lo contempló por unos segundos, no podía pasar de los veintitantos años y notó al momento que no tenía zapatos.

 **-Eh… ¿Tus zapatos lo has perdido, Da**? – Iván preguntó con cautela antes de acercarse con precaución –

El joven se miró los pies y luego miró a Iván sin expresión en el rostro.

\- **No.** –Le respondió, arrugó un poco el entrecejo - **¿Cómo puedes hablarme?** –Preguntó ahora intrigado.

 **\- ¿Se supone que no pueda?** – Cuestionó el futuro médico - **¿me puedo sentar?**

El joven se quedó en silencio por un momento, no muy seguro de que responder realmente porque muy seguramente nadie se le había acercado a hablar, nadie que no muriera pronto.

 **-Me llamo Iván** _ **Bragisnky**_ –Le dijo al poco tiempo y sonrió con algo de cortesía –

 **\- Solo dime, Julián.-**

 **\- ¿Por qué solo** _ **Julián**_ **?**

El nombrado ladeo un poco la cabeza.

 **\- Porque sí** – Le respondió, y vio como el eslavo se sentó. - **¿Por qué puedes verme y hablar conmigo?** – Preguntó él.

 **\- Porque sí** – Respondió Iván luego de sonreír porque aquello le resultaba algo cómico e imprudente a la vez. – **¿Por qué mirabas el reloj?**

 **\- ¿Disculpa?** –Preguntó Julián haciendo que su rostro dibujara una mueca de confusión

 **-El reloj ¿por qué lo mirabas?-**

Julián guardó unos segundos de silencio.

 **-Alguien morirá hoy.** – Dijo escueto.

 **\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?** – Preguntó Iván

 **\- Solo lo sé -**

Iván lo miró por largo tiempo mientras este volvía la mirada al reloj.

 **\- ¿Eres un ángel? –**

Julián no respondió en ese momento, de hecho, se tomó varios segundos para responder.

 **\- Quizás.**

Iván se obligó a mantenerse en silencio, pero lleno de intriga sin embargo. ¡Aquello era un encuentro sobrenatural!

 **\- ¿Eres malo Dzulian?** – Preguntó el eslavo y observó claramente aquel ser, Quizás ángel o quizás no. El nombrado bajo un poco los ojos y abrió la boca, a centímetros.

\- **Depende de lo que entiendas por malo.** – Apuntó el azabache con calma - **Yo no maté al señor Da silva si eso te preocupa, Iván.-** Se volvió a verlo y lo vio a los ojos- **Él debía morir en ese momento. Nada es eterno en este mundo y a mí me dijeron que debía llevar las almas a su descanso.**

 _Una parca,_ pensó Iván.

 _Un Ángel de la muerte._

Julián se levantó con calma con la mirada en el reloj. Marcaba las dos de la madrugada.

- **Será dentro de poco.** –Anunció aquel que no tenía calzado. Y caminó por la final hacia la salida de la puerta de entrada.

 **-Espera, Dzulian** – Le advirtió el médico practicante- **¿te lo llevarás? –**

 **\- Por supuesto, es mi trabajo.** – Le respondió y sonrió como si esto le causara gracia, Iván se acercó a él a grandes pasos, cosa que hizo retroceder a la parca-

 **\- ¿No hay otra forma?** – Preguntó - **¿Se puede salvar? Iván podría ayudar si es necesario. No quiero que nadie muera.**

El de cabellos de ébano, arqueó ambas cejas por un momento al escuchar eso. Vio la esperanza humana del futuro médico y algo se revolvió en su interior semejante a un dolor de estómago.

\- **Si alguien está vivo, le corresponderá morir en algún momento** \- Le explico con calma – **Nadie puede ser inmortal. Nadie humano desde luego, ya será tarde, el tiempo se agota y debo irme. Un placer conocerte, Iván.**

Esa noche alguien murió en la operación a corazón abierto, una mujer

En emergencia Iván lo veía sentado en los asientos libres del gran salón como si esperara siempre algo, cuando Iván entraba en su guardia de noche, Julián tenía la cortesía de saludar con la mano ligeramente.

Iván pensó por un momento que iba a morir pronto, sin embargo había pasado una semana de platicar con él y dedujo que el día en que le tocara morir Julián se lo diría porque siempre que se iba decía que era porque alguien en algún lado de la ciudad iba a morir y le tocaba a él recogerlo.

Lo decía de forma tan natural que era inquietante como si tuviera muchos años haciendo tal actividad. Lo había visto hacerlo en la sala de emergencia. Tocaba la cabeza del paciente en cuestión este poco a poco cerraba los ojos, o en algunos caso los mantenía abierto, sostenía algo en su mano con mucha delicadeza hasta que guardaba la mano y se marchaba.

Los enfermeros llegaron tarde para cuando el señor Davidson murió de un aparente ataque cardiaco, e incluso la parca llegó tarde, se quedó por un momento viendo el cadáver confundido. Iván apareció al poco tiempo y vio como Julián se inclinaba por hacía el cadáver del hombre con ojos analíticos y enseguida susurro.

 **-…Lo adulteraron –**

Cuando los enfermeros se retiraron y el doctor se fue a darles la noticia a los familiares, Julián se quedó en la habitación, la recorrió con sus pies descalzos persiguiendo un rastro de tierra húmeda y oscuridad. Estaba enojado. Frustrado por que alguien más se había llevado esa alma.

Cuando salió de la habitación ahora vacía encontró el pasillo solitario, en un silencio tan sepulcral, tan muerto y tan familiar. Le resultó fácil caminar por el amplio pasillo de cerámica blanca, miro el reloj al final del pasillo; tres y cincuenta y dos de la madrugada.

Volvió a su izquierda y se abría un pasillo idéntico al que había recorrido momentos antes, a su lado derecho los doctores pasaban de aquí para allá. Se planteó la posibilidad de pasar el resto de lo que quedaba de madrugada en la sala de espera de pediatría, allí era tranquilo y podía pensar mientras esperaba.

No dio el primer paso cuando sintió un fuerte olor a tierra húmeda golpearle la nariz y se detuvo, acto seguido se dio lentamente la vuelta y observó el pasillo iluminado por lo bolsillo de luz blanca, un silencio que hacía eco solo en los zapateos del pasillo derecho.

Miró el corredor con expectación pero no observaba nada a simple vista. No había nadie en ese pasillo, nadie humano y nadie inhumano. Por qué el último paciente había muerto hace una hora.

 **\- Dzulian**. – Escuchó, pero por raro que sonara, no era la voz de Iván, y estaba casi seguro que aquel llamado provenía del suelo o el techo. Julián avanzó con cautela por el pasillo y a los pocos segundos de llegar a las primeras habitaciones escuchó los pasos de alguien acercarse.

Cuando la parca volvió Iván estaba en el inicio del pasillo.

 _ **\- ¿Dzulian?**_

 **\- Iván, vuelve a emergencias.** – Le pidió la parca para cuando un olor intenso a humedad y tierra le golpeo el olfato, el medico no entendió del todo, pero estaba suficientemente consciente de su posición para saber que el rostro serio de Julián significaba apuro.

Cuando Julián volvió la mirada al pasillo había alguien más allí, a poco pasos de él. La parca dio un ligero pasa hacia atrás lleno de impresión, aquel olor era tan fuerte le golpeaba la nariz.

 **\- Iván, largo de aquí.** –Le gruño al humano con algo de urgencia –

Pero Iván no se movía, más una fuerza imposible de ver lo arrastró al pasillo con rapidez.

 _ **\- Dzulian…-**_ Aquel ser volvió a llamarlo.

Con algo de desconcierto la Parca lo vio; su vestimenta era igual de negra que la él, un sobretodo negro y una bufanda gris que caía detrás. Su cabello era de ceniza y en su aparición aun simulaba desprender una arena gris muy fina.

Vadim estaba a exactamente cinco pasos de Julián y se debatía entre moverse o no. O en abrazarlo o hablarle. Era él, estaba allí. No estaba vivo, claro estaba porque olía diferente, olía corteza de árbol húmeda, un poco más leve que el propio olor de Vadim.

Vadim le taladró los ojos azules con los propios, seguían siendo tan hermosos como cuando estaba vivo, solo que ahora estaban un poco más brillante y su cabello hacia un contraste muy marcado con su rostro pálido y blanco.

 _ **\- Dzulian…**_ **-** Se acercó unos pasos a él y noto que el azabache se alejaba a la misma cantidad de pasos-

Vadim hizo una mueca, confundido.

El demonio volvió a avanzar y casi al momento Julián retrocedió a la defensiva. Se preguntaba ¿Si el había sido el demonio que se llevó el alma de señor Davidson?, efectivamente era así, pero la escena no encajaba. ¿Cómo conocía su nombre?

 **\- ¿Qué quieres?** –preguntó Julián

Vadim se inclinó aun poco y en su rostro confundido intentó sonreír.

 **\- Dzulian** …-le dijo lentamente, su acento eslavo le recordó a Iván, y al avanzar un paso, Julián se obligó a permanecer en su lugar – **Soy yo, Vadim…**

Julián entornó lo ojos, él no recordaba a un tal Vadim, había tenido muchos encuentro con demonios incluso había peleado con algunos de ellos porque se llevaban las almas que él debía de guiar a su destino.

 **\- ¿Vadim?-** Julián unió los dedos y retrocedió con cautela.- **¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?**

 **-Sé muchas cosas de ti.** – Vadim respondió, dudó en continuar cuando vio a Julián alejarse y por eso no avanzó más, como si le tuviera cierto miedo - **¿…por qué no me recuerdas? ….-** Se preguntó a si mimo y bajo un poco los párpados. - **¿Por qué no me recuerdas?**

 **\- Porque nunca te he visto** – Le respondió el más bajo con una voz escueta pero lenta. –

Cuando Vadim escuchó aquello y saboreó cada palabra con amargura, la luz del pasillo se apagó de golpe, prácticamente todo el hospital quedo en penumbras. Lo ojos de Vadim eran dos perlas luminosas demasiado brillantes.

Julián no se movió de su lugar para cuando el demonio movió la cabeza y escuchó:

 **\- ¿Qué?, ¿qué has dicho?** – Preguntó como si le susurrara un secreto a alguien - **Dzulian, tú y yo,** _ **nos conocemos**_ **… recuérdalo.**

Julián no dijo nada al respecto, había retrocedido sólo para asegurarse de que Iván estuviera bien en el pasillo. El médico lo había abandonado pues no lo veía por ningún lado.

El azabache negó suavemente con la cabeza.

 **\- ¿Cómo no puedes recordarlo?** –Cuestionó el demonio alzando la voz en ese momento.- **¿Cómo no puedes? ¡Dzulian!**

El nombrado levantó la mirada y sus perlas azules tenían un tenue brillo. Estaba sin palabras, en su vida recordaba a alguien como Vadim.

Vio al demonio consternado, confundido y buscando palabras para hablar. Decía algo en ruso que a Julián no le sorprendió tanto entenderle.

Decía insistentemente:

" _No puede ser, no puede ser"_

- **Dzulian tiene que recordar** -Exclamaba el ruso y se acercó a grandes pasos a él, el moreno apenas y tuvo tiempo de retroceder, su cuerpo se pegó a la pared, atrapado entre ella y el demonio- **¡Tienes que recordarme! ¡Yo te amaba! ¡Tú me amabas, a mí!**

Le sujetó de los hombros como si con este gesto, con este contacto quisiera hacerlo reaccionar. Al contrario de todo lo que pensaba el demonio Julián no reaccionó, no se movió, estaba paralizado entre la pared y el demonio que se había inclinado hacia su rostro.

- **¿No recuerda todas las cosas que hice para ti?** -Preguntó el demonio con aparente calma aunque por dentro alguien parecía descoser una sutura y eso a su vez permitiera que un gran río se desbordara - **¿Nada? ¿¡NADA!?**

Se alteró. Julián dio un brinco, no respondió, solo podía ver sus ojos brillantes, felino y llenos de dolor del demonio.

Vadim apretó los dientes, una corriente de impotencia le arrolló, la ira se acumuló en su garganta, al ver a Julián solo sintió el incontrolable deseo de abrazarlo muy fuerte. Lo extrañaba demasiado. Lo seguía amando pero ahora lo que siente en muy contrario a la felicidad.

Ahora estaba frustrado.

Gruñó, desde el fondo de su garganta al alejarse de él, se llevó las manos al rostro, lanzando injurias en ruso; como si el responsable de que Julián no pudiera recordarlo lo estuvieran viendo.

 **\- ¿Por qué? ¡Si tú me amabas!** -Vociferó el demonio y su voz hizo que lo bombillo de vidrio explotaran en el pasillo - **¡Tú me amabas a mí! ¡A mí! ¡A mí!**

El moreno se estremeció con cada palabra. Y la ignorancia lo asustó.

El hospital se volvió un caos a los pocos segundos, los gritos de los pacientes y el correr de los camilleros y enfermeros inundó los pasillos.

Julián se dio cuenta tarde que su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, porque cuando Vadim emitió un segundo gruñido parecía que estuvieran desgarrando algo en su interior. Julián quería que se detuviera, pero aquel demonio estaba tan descontrolado, perturbado, y confundido que no parecía darse cuenta de la turbación de la parca.

Julián no podía recordar nada. De hecho no podía recordar nada desde que abrió los ojos en medio de la carretera abandonada camino a la ciudad.

El solo nació y no preguntó.

Vadim estaba furioso, en cambio, furioso con la vida misma y ahora con la muerte. Se había esforzado para construir algo que le otorgaba alegría, pero lo perdió, lo perdió todo, perdió a Viktor, perdió a Julián, perdió la primavera.

El de cabello negro se movió por el pasillo, contempló al demonio frente a él, veía como profería maldiciones en su idioma natal y como parecía pensar en su alterado estado. Vadim estaba devastado.

 **- _Dzulian, Dzulian_ tiene que recordarme, por favor.** – Comenzó lentamente el demonio eslavo intentando calmarse y cuando intentó tocar a Julián este se alejó como si quemara. Julián se pegó nuevamente a la pared y la mitad su cuerpo la atravesó, pasando del área de hospitalización al piso de traumatología. Vadim tuvo el impulso de seguirlo pero estaba claro que ahora Julián no quería saber nada de él ya que las parcas les tienen mucho resentimiento a los demonios.

Vadim pegó las manos de la pared y se quedó en esa posición, como si estuviera en un debate mental por ir tras él o dejarlo ir. Volvió al pasillo derecho y vio como dos enfermeros se acercaban con prisa hacia él. Tenían linternas y lo alumbraron justo en el rostro, por ende arrugó el entrecejo.

 **\- ¿Se encuentra bien? –**

Vadim se quedó en silencio ante la pregunta, pego su frente de la pared blanca, y suspiró profundamente y la luz de la linterna se apagó. Al igual que sus vidas. Al igual que toda esperanza.

* * *

 **DamistaH.**


	16. 16 Sin Criollos

**Hetalia no me pertenece.**

 **gracias por leer esta historia y comentar.**

* * *

 **Sin criollos.**

 ** _V_** adim estaba desesperadamente inquieto, descontrolado y devastado, a pesar de que había dejado a Julián marcharse esa noche, no podía simplemente dejar de verlo. De vigilarlo. Porque aunque no lo supiera seguía siendo su lindo girasol, a pesar de que ya no podía escuchar su corazón o su risa.

En el pub, Vadim se notaba bastante desanimado y bebía el doble de lo que normalmente tomaba, sus amigos se le habían acercado una vez y preguntado la razón de su drástico cambio, pero el no quiso contarle la razón, al notar su insistencia solo los ignoro, se marchó y se preguntó que estaría haciendo aquella parca en ese momento.

Las parcas se encargan de recoger las almas que se han desviado del camino, no son muchas, no como los demonios, por eso siempre habían almas en penas de aquí para allá, ser una parca es sinónimo de trabajo y soledad, y también de carencia de apego. Eran muchas almas que recoger y una parca no podía andar encariñándose con ninguno, mucho menos con un humano.

Cosa que le causó cierta inquietud a Vadim cuando lo contemplaba en la oscuridad, en la sala de emergencia o en la sala de pediatría, sentado con Iván.

 _Iván Braginsky._

Arrugaba su ceño cuando lo olía cerca.

Era sin duda hijo de la familia Braginsky, de su familia y por consiguiente, esto los hacia familiares lejanos por siglos. Era su sobrino lejano, y podía constataste pues el parecido era increíble, más a la vez eran muy diferentes.

Iván era humano, Vadim no lo era.

La situación en el hospital se encontraba algo turbia debido a la desaparición de dos de los enfermeros en aquella madrugada, Vadim sintió algo de arrepentimiento debido a que gracias a eso ahora el ambiente del hospital estaba de más de insoportable, pero es que no se pudo controlar, estaba tan enojado, que no dudo en abrir las fauces y tragárselos a los dos.

Le dolía, le dolía no ser recordado por una persona tan importante con es Julián, y él estaba lo suficientemente seguro de saber que esa parca era Julián.

Ignoraba la razón por la cual no podía recordarlo, le daba mucho coraje y tristeza no poder hacer nada para cambiar ese hecho viendo que al intentar acercársele Julián siempre estaba a la defensiva.

A veces ni intentaba evitarle, a veces Vadim podía sentarse en cualquier sala de espera, solo porque se encontraba demasiado abatido como para hacer otra cosa y Julián aparecía por la puerta, lo veía sorprendido y se volvía a ir, allí Vadim suspiraba profundamente triste y toda la sala se envolvía en una sombra fría. Tan fría. Helada.

Julián podía hablar de muchas cosas con Iván en su tiempo libre que era muy poco frecuente porque siempre había mucho trabajo que hacer en emergencias y cuando no era así, la parca podía ver el cansancio en los ojos del joven eslavo, y se preguntaba cómo podía sentirse estar cansado. O cuando dormía se preguntaba como seria soñar, o si alguna vez él había soñado pues para alguien como él no había tal cosa como el descanso.

— **Dzulian ¿Sabes algo de los enfermeros?** –Preguntó un adormilado Iván recostado del escritorio –

Julián se había trasladado a una silla desocupada en el consultorio y veía con suma atención el reloj de la pared.

Volvió a Iván al escuchar tal pregunta.

— **Si.**

— **¿En serio? –**

Julián asintió.

Hubo un silencio en donde Julián se mantuvo viendo a Iván al rostro, sin decir nada.

— **¿Qué pasó?—**

— **Murieron.** –Le respondió el azabache, escueto – **Ese demonio lo hizo. Ese tal…Vadim.**

— **¿Vadim? ¿Tú lo conoces**? –Iván se vio sorprendido, sabía que existían ese tipo de seres, pero jamás había tenido la oportunidad de confírmalo, hasta que Julián se lo había dicho. **— ¿Es un demonio de verdad?**

Julián se levantó lentamente de la silla. Dejando a un confundido Iván en el escritorio.

— _**No lo conozco**_ – Puntualizó la parca – **pero él dice que sí.**

Iván arrugó el entrecejo.

— **Extraño ¿no lo crees?**

Iván asintió.

— **¿Vas a hablarle?** – Julián parpadeó con sorpresa y negó con la cabeza— **¿No quieres saber por qué dice eso?**

Julián dudó, guardó silencio un segundo y miró a Iván con severidad con sus grandes ojos azules.

— **Es un demonio, la mayoría de ellos mienten** – Dijo la parca, como si hablara consigo mismo y se quedó en silencio – **Él dice que yo lo amaba, pero no lo recuerdo… ¿Cómo puedo amar a alguien que no conozco?** – Se cuestionó arrugando un poco el entrecejo y se llevó una de sus manos al cabello negro para adquirir una actitud pensativa.

Julián permaneció en silencio y al volver a donde Iván estaba lo encontró dormido en el escritorio y realmente sintió algo de envidia que él pudiera tener el placer de descansar, dentro de su confusión sonrió suavemente y fue hacia donde él estaba se inclinó sobre la madera del escritorio y le observó el rostro durmiente y cansado. Le acarició el cabello rubio con un gesto espectral y esa madrugada lo dejo dormir.

En la sala de espera de pediatría habían algunos pacientes esa noche, varias madres con sus niños, Julián se sentó en uno de los puestos libres, en uno de los últimos puestos disponibles, como siempre se quedó viendo el reloj de la sala, hasta que la pregunta de Iván le taladró el cerebro.

Bajo los ojos e inclinó la cabeza. Recordó lo incómodo que se sintió -y sin decir asustado-cuando aquel demonio prácticamente explotó, solo por no poder reconocerlo y como se estremeció cuando le aseguro que se amaban. ¿Cuándo? , se preguntó ahora Julián, arrugando el entrecejo ahora confundido. Cuando salió de su ensimismamiento noto que la sala estaba vacía y que el doctor pediatra de turno salía del consultorio.

Se fijó en cada uno de los movimientos y lo vio alejarse de la sala y perderse por el pasillo, al no verlo más Julián no le dio más importancia se quedó en ese puesto por unos treinta minutos más hasta que percibió algo diferente, algo sin duda…diferente.

Julián tuvo que armarse de valor a lo desconocido para suspirar profundamente, enderezarse en su puesto y mirar la sala.

— **No sé si es que quieres que te note o no sabes esconderte.** – Habló el azabache.

Pasaron unos segundos para cuando Vadim apareció asomarse por la pared que se conectaba por el pasillo, Julián sintió una especie de estremecimiento extraño detrás de la nuca.

Vadim no se había movido de ese lugar para cuando vio a Julián sentado en la silla, este tenía los ojos clavados en su rostro. Vadim suspiró y pronto fue como una ceniza que se materializó a dos puestos de distancia donde estaba la parca.

Julián no lo perdió de vista; cuando Vadim se hubo sentado en el asiento, ahora la sala se quedó en un profundo silencio sepulcral por dos seres que no se decidían quién hablaría primero para espantarlo. Julián dejo de mirar al demonio y se dedicó a ver el reloj, sería las dos de la madrugada.

Vadim se preguntó por qué había ido allí, si el solo verlo lo hacía sentir miserable e impotente, debía de ir a Rusia, o a su casa en el inframundo donde no tendría que pensar que en lo habia perdido para siempre al verlo cerca. El demonio movió los ojos por los asientos de la sala y por el reloj, donde Julián no parpadeaba.

— **¿Has venido a comerte a alguien más?—** Preguntó Julián. Esto hizo que Vadim se enderezara y volviera los ojos al perfil del azabache. –

— _**Nyet**_. – Susurró el demonio y se quedó en silencio mientras que veía la forma en que la mandíbula del otro se movía para volver a hablar.

— **¿A qué has venido? –**

Oh, Vadim deseaba tener la respuesta a esa pregunta, él no sabía a qué había venido, ¿Por qué volver a algo que te causa dolor?.

A lo perdido.

La demora en la respuesta hizo que el más bajo volviera el rostro al demonio y no encontró sus ojos por que parecía mirar al piso con sus parpados casi cerrados.

— **¿No te has preguntado…por que no puedes recordar nada**? – Susurró el demonio con cautela, cosa que no parecía mutar a su interlocutor. –

— **No. La verdad.** – Le respondió y esas palabras parecían quemar como hierro al rojo vivo –

Vadim suspiró.

— _**Dzulian.**_ – Vadim levantó los párpados hacia él y vio como el otro fruncía las cejas confundido –

— **¿Qué se supone que debo de recordar**? – Le cuestionó un poco intrigado — **¿Qué nos conocemos?**

Y aunque eso era solo la punta del iceberg, Vadim asintió suavemente. Julián negó con la cabeza.

— **No tengo recuerdo a cerca de ti. Ni siquiera sé cómo puedes saber mi nombre** – Le refutó con calma— **Eres un demonio, y todos los demonios son mentirosos.**

— **Yo jamás le mentiría a** _ **Dzulian. –**_

Julián no dijo nada, miro al demonio a los ojos y luego de removerse en el asiento suspiro.

— **De verdad no puedo creerte**. –Sentenció la parca mirándolo a los ojos — **No puedo creerlo**

— **¿Por qué no? ¡¿Por qué no?!** – Exclamó el otro con alteración casi inmediata. — **¿Quién te hizo esto?**

Vadim apretó los dientes y resistió el deseo de liberar un gruñido, frustrado, por temor a que Julián se fuera otra vez.

— **¡No sé por qué!—** Julián exclamó – **¿Por qué es tan importante?**

Vadim abrió los ojos de sobremanera.

— **¡Por qué yo te amo, maldita sea!** — Vadim gruño y las luces titilaban con rapidez, para cuando se calmó, Julián tenía el ceño fruncido, claramente molesto.

Hubo un momento de silencio

— **No me grites** —Le ordenó el más bajo con una voz amarga y una mirada de furia, era la primera vez que Vadim había visto aquella expresión en el rostro de Julián. – **Yo no—**

Julián se quedó allí, con los labios entreabiertos cuando escuchó el gemido de una persona, era de un niño sin duda, pero era diferente, en seguida se levantó y cuando se dispuso a caminar a donde percibía tal lamento Vadim le tomó del brazo.

— **Quédate, Dzulian**

— **No puedo.** – Le dijo jalando su brazo, para recuperarlo del agarre del demonio **– Tengo que ir…**

— **Dzulian, por favor...** –Rogó el de ojos violeta, Julián sintió un revoltijo en el estómago y se quedó quieto viendo a Vadim. Estaba desesperado – **quiero hablar contigo**.

La parca apretó los dientes, y cuando escucho el gritillo otra vez, dio un brinco reaccionando.

— **Tengo que ir…—** Le dijo a Vadim con una voz más calmada. Movió el brazo que Vadim tenía sosteniéndolo y este lo soltó –

Vadim vio cómo atravesó la pared al área de hospitalización pediátrica. Julián pasó por varios pasillos de la sala para cuando volvió a escuchar el lamento de aquel niño.

Lo encontró escondido bajo algunas camillas y Julián se agacho para poder verlo. Estaba llorando.

— **¿Hola?**

El niño enseguida se asustó y retrocedió, tanto que se golpeó la cabeza con el metal de la varilla. Julián se sonrió.

— **¿Qué haces aquí abajo? …no crecerás si te escondes debajo de las cosas… —**

— **Déjame solo…—** Gimió el niño; tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos del mismo color, húmedos de tanto llorar.

Julián sorprendentemente a lo que debía hacer, se levantó de allí.

— **¡No, no, no, no, no me dejes solo!** – chillo desesperadamente el muchachito y Julián se volvió a agachar.

— **¿quieres…salir de allí?** –Preguntó la parca y aunque aún inseguro el muchachito se movió debajo de la camilla y fue hacia donde Julián se había agachado. – **Bien, ahora ven aquí.**

El pequeño que aún se limpiaba el rostro se aferró del cuello del otro con fuerza y comenzó a llorar entre gimoteos.

— **Ya…ya.. ¿Por qué lloras? –**

Julián se alejó de la camilla y caminó por el pasillo buscando algún indicio de lo que le ocurría al muchacho, a las pocas puertas de la camilla donde se encontraba estaba una cama en donde el cuerpo del niño estaba reposando, tenía muchos conductos conectados a su cuerpo y a su lado en un sillón estaba su madre que luchaba por permanecer despierta.

— **¿Por qué estoy fuera de mi cuerpo?** – Pregunto entre uno de los gimoteos.

— **Porque…tal vez tengas una oportunidad.** –Le dijo luego de dejarme una palmaditas cariñosas en la espalda del niño y alejarse de la puerta de aquel cuarto— **¿Cómo te llamas?**

— **Eduardo…**

— **Muy bien Eduardo., Yo soy Julian y tengo algo que proponerte…** —Julián se acercó a la camilla nuevamente y deposito al niñito allí para verle el rostro pues no se había despegado de su cuello desde que lo había cargado – **Sabes que mamá te quiere mucho ¿verdad?**

El niño asintió.

— **Te diré que…puedes quedarte con mamá, o irte conmigo a descansar.** – Como el niño no entendió Julián se tomó el tiempo de explicarle lo que realmente ocurría; que un coma no era la muerte y que normalmente el alma salía por que su cuerpo se encontraba en un trance. Tenía la opción de quedarse,esperar o dejarlo todo — **Mas si te vas, dejas un gran dolor a alguien que te quiere…y tu mamá te quiere mucho. ¿Quieres esperar indefinidamente y quedarte, Eduardo o irte y olvidar todo?**

El niño lo pensó mucho, hizo muchas preguntas que Julián respondió con un Sí y No, y espero pacientemente a que el infante decidiera. Al final el pequeño decidió esperar por su madre y por el día en que regresara a su cuerpo. Julián sintió algo de admiración y alegría.

— **Bien… Entonces, no llores más y se valiente** — Le acarició el cabello castaño— **Estoy seguro que tu mamá te extraña mucho…por eso aún está esperándote….**

Julián se detuvo un momento y miro a los ojos del niño, cayó en un trance que no supo explicar pero se sintió bastante familiarizado con aquel evento, el niño lo miró expectante. Cuando Julián alzó los párpados, abrazo al muchachito le deseo suerte, lo bajo de la camilla y lo vio correr a la habitación.

La parca se quedó a un lado de la camilla con los ojos clavados en la puerta de la habitación, se subió a la camilla y de allí no se movió en toda la noche meditaría en ese extraño sentimiento que experimento al decir esas palabras, era como si las hubiera escuchado en alguna parte y como si él mismo hubiera respondido. Balanceó los pies desnudos, sentado en la camilla suspiro tan profundamente.

— _¿Por qué no puedo recordar donde escuche eso?_

Sería de día para cuando Julián volvió a la sala de espera de Pediatría y la encontró llena, no ubico algún asiento para él así que decidió usar el ascensor aunque necesario no le era, pero recorrió el camino a el más cercano espero a que abriera e iría a la azotea porque de algún impulso quería ver el amanecer.

Se comenzaba a frustrar de no saber por qué esos extraños caprichos de querer ver el cielo, antes le era superfluo, ahora parecía ser extremadamente necesario, más tarde quería visitar la cocina del hospital o incluso quería ir una tienda de suvenires.

Quería ver las aves en el cielo.

Pero todo eso terminó cuando se preguntó ¿Dónde estaría Iván?, antes de que el ascensor se abriera apareció en el consultorio donde no lo vio por ningún lado, apareció en emergencia y encontró la sala repleta y al pasar por ella no lo vio por ningún lado. Quería contarle lo que sentía, lo extraño, frustrado e incómodo que se sentía esa mañana.

No encontró a Iván, así que impotente de poder encontrarlo, se dignó a sentarse en el tercer piso, en unos bancos que estaban arrimados a los pasillos. Sorprendentemente no había muchas personas que transitan dicha área cosa que lo reconfortó.

Quería estar solo.

Quería pensar solo.

Y por sobretodo quería silencio. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo intentando lo mismo; rebobinaba la vida en su mente y volvía a perderse, era como si cayera en una laguna mental y retomara otro recuerdo en una línea de tiempo diferente. Comenzaba a dudar de su memoria. Se llevó la mano al cabello negro y frunció el ceño enojado por no poder ordenar sus pensamientos evento que no le había ocurrido jamás

Todo era culpa de Él, _Vadim._

Si no hubiera aparecido con tal historia quizá Julián no se cuestionara su existencia.

— **¿Qué es lo que quieres?** – Preguntó con los dientes apretados, pasó las manos por su rostro en un señal de impaciencia y sintió que alguien, no, sintió que él se sentaba a su izquierda –

Ahora Julián no estaba asustado de tenerlo tan cerca, ahora está enojado de que se acercara demasiado.

Vio como le tomaba la mano derecha, los dedos de Vadim estaban cubiertos por guantes negro igual de fríos, Julián tuvo el impulso de alejarse y desaparecer de allí, huir y no verlo jamás. Sin embargo ya lo había tomado de la mano. Cuando volvió a verlo noto que estaba buscando algo en el bolsillo de su sobretodo.

— **Hace algunos años…** — Dice con una voz gruesa y cansino— **celebramos mi cumpleaños con tu familia y…**

Era una pausa en donde Vadim se debatía entre continuar o abandonar lo absurdo, Julián aún receloso veía a los ojos violetas del demonio, no había movió su mano por motivo que desconocía, cuando sintió algo frío y metálico tocarle la piel su mano tembló y se dio cuenta que estaba nervioso.

— **Tú me regalaste esto, tal vez tampoco lo recuerdas**...— Susurró con pesar el más alto y entornó los ojos con un sentimiento gris —

Era un bolígrafo negro con franjitas plateadas y algo pesado. Un artículo hermoso. Julián sintió como el otro le soltaba la mano lentamente.

Julián se quedó en silencio y cerró los dedos alrededor del artículo. Era bonito debía de admitir y no parecía tener ninguna maldición, era un bolígrafo corriente. Lo miro con detenimiento, con suma atención, presiono el puntero y la punta salió, lo presiono otra vez y la punta se volvió a guardar.

Se sintió mareado de repente.

Suspiro sonoramente, apretó y relajó la mano en el bolígrafo, como si lo amasara, como si de él, quisiera exprimir los supuestos recuerdos.

— **Me iré** – Dijo el demonio y Julián no hizo ninguna expresión, no respondió algo, ni volvió a verlo. –

Julián tenía la mirada clavada en el bolígrafo, no dejaba de amasarlo con los dedos.

— _ **Dzulian,**_ **me iré a Rusia** –Vadim suspiro y bajó los ojos hacia sus propias manos, había tomado aquella decisión momentos antes, además que ya la tenía meditada desde hace unos meses. –

Ya no encontraba nada que hacer allí, Julián no lo recordaba, no recordaba algo tan importante, algo tan clave en su relación, algo por el cual habían estado juntos. No recordaba nada.

Vadim confirmaba por fin, que lo había perdido todo. Todo en ese momento.

Julián no era Julián nunca más. Eso había concluido el demonio.

— **Vadim quiere a Dzulian, por eso no te obligare a que me creas, a que me acompañes, a que me escuches** –Dijo el ruso, guardo silencio por un momento. Tomo aire suavemente y se fijó que el otro había dejado de amasar el bolígrafo en sus dedos.

— **¿te irás? –**

— **Da—**

Silencio.

Julián aún tenía los ojos clavados en el bolígrafo negro y reanudó el movimiento de sus dedos

— **Es muy bonito**. –Comentó, Vadim no dijo nada, Julián tampoco — **¿Eres ruso?**

— **Da. –**

La parca le creyó sin duda.

— **¿Por qué te iras?** – Quiso saber el más bajo –

— **No tengo ya nada que hacer aquí. No puedo obligarte a creerme.**

— **Eso es correcto** — Julian está de acuerdo y cierra los ojos lentamente.

Vadim ve perfectamente cómo sus párpados descienden con lentitud. Como se queda en silencio. El demonio confirma que estaba en lo correcto, no importa cuánto intente hacer que le crea, Julián no puede recordarlo, mucho menos podrá recordar el sentimiento que ambos compartían.

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasó, pero se sintió un poco más aliviado al ver el rostro de Julián tranquilo, sentado en aquel banco de metal. En paz. Esa seria, quizá, la última imagen que vería del venezolano en su vida.

Pues la última vez que vio su cuerpo fue en el momento que cerraron el féretro. Hace tres años.

Vadim se levantó suavemente, dando por terminado aquella despedida. Julián aun no abría los ojos, no se dignará a despedirse, no lo culpaba, los demonios no eran seres merecedores de gratitud o cortesía por otros seres.

Eran una amenaza. Estaba seguro que en ese hospital, aquella Parca se sentía amenazado por el demonio cercano. Vadim lo vio por última vez y este abrió los ojos poco a poco.

— **Adiós, Dzulian, Vadim fue muy feliz contigo.** – Tal vez aquello no pudiera expresar bien todas las emociones y vivencias que compartió con el latino en aquella vida, pero no quería aturdirlo más en su escasa memoria— **Vadim, espera que seas feliz, ahora.**

Como esperaba, la parca no respondió. Vadim se dio media vuelta e intento no volver atrás, intento no pensar en nada. Él era un demonio y veía gente desaparecer a diario, no debía de sentirse más vacío de lo que ya estaba. No debía de retroceder a aquella decisión que era sin duda la más sabia.

No podía obligar a nadie a que lo amará, mucho menos a Julián.

Por qué el amor…el amor era de humanos, solo humanos. Que egoísta ha sido Dios, pensó.

— **Vadim. Espera**. –llamó la parca, esto lo hizo detenerse y volver suavemente –

Julián tenía el bolígrafo en la mano había dejado de amasar el bolígrafo, muy por el contrario se había levantado y le extendía el bolígrafo.

— **Esto es tuyo. –**

— **Ya no lo es—**

— **Sí, lo es. –**

Vadim miró el rostro del otro.

— **No, ya no lo es—**

— **Sí, si lo es. Yo te lo regale**. —Dijo el — **¿Lo recuerdas? El año nuevo, estábamos con mi familia, era tu cumpleaños… ¿Lo recuerdas Vadim?**

Julián entorno los ojos. Vadim arqueo las cejas sorprendido.

— **Esto siempre va a ser tuyo** – Afirmó el azabache. Vadim quedo sin palabras –

En aquel silencio, Julián se acercó al más alto y le tomó de la mano derecha, solo para depositarle aquel artículo en ella. Fue un acto atrevido, viniendo de una parca hacia un ser tan oscuro como un demonio.

Al ver el pluma en su mano, sintió un dolor nacer en su pecho. Miró a Julián y este poco a poco sonrió.

— **Recuerdo que el día que te lo regale, poco después, me sentía extraño ¿sabes?-** Julián bajó un poco los ojos como si se transportara a estos recuerdos- **como si la vida hubiera decidido hacer algo conmigo, no te lo dije porque yo simplemente no quería pensar en otra cosa que no fuera estar contigo. …No quería pensar que yo…iba a morir tan pronto…**

Hubo una pequeña pausa.

— **Y yo…No creo que pudiera sentirme feliz si tú decides irte ¿sabes?, por que Rusia queda muy lejos… Y yo no puedo aparecerme así como así. Es decir, no he planeado viajes tan largos.**

Vadim dejo salir aire en un profundo suspiro.

— **Nyet, Vadim no se irá.** –Dijo el otro tan rápidamente, un poco descolocado, Julián sonrió de oreja a oreja y sus ojos parecieron imitar a los de otro, por que comenzaron a brillar **— Porque no quiere que Dzulian se vuelva un ser gris… —**

Porque había recordado.

— **Vadim también sería feliz de estar con Dzulian, Mi girasol** – Me inclinó un poco y atrapó a el más bajo en un abrazo, por la cintura, lo levantó del piso y lo encontró más liviano que antes.

No importa. Aquel demonio se sentía muy feliz.

Sentía como el otro le abrazaba el cuello, peinaba su cabello de cenizas y daba muchos besos a su rostro y frente. Vadim por otro lado hundió el rostro en su pecho y le acariciaba la espalda suavemente.

Decía en ruso lo feliz que estaba y lo mucho que lo amaba, que estaba más delgado pero no importaba, Julián entendió todo para su suerte.

La luz pronto se apagó, por alguna razón, Julián se asustó, y sospechó que fuera obra del demonio que estando muy contento, no era de extrañar que se descontrolara. Se pegó al cuerpo del más alto en un abrazo que este disfruto mucho de su cercanía.

— **¿Ese fuiste tú?**

—… **Quizá. –**

— **Hay pacientes pegado a máquinas.**

— **¿y?**

— **Que pueden morir…**

Vadim rió, y le acarició todo el tramo de su espalda.

— **¿Da?**

— **Y Yo soy una parca.**

— **Sí, eso es correcto. –**

— **Intento decir que tengo que…ya sabes, llevármelos –**

— **¿A dónde?**

— **a descansar—**

Vadim asintió comprensivo. Pero no se despegó de Julián en ningún momento. Se quedó así por unos minutos que para él fueron muy cortos.

— **Vadim, querido, de verdad necesito hacer esto.**

Entonces lo bajo.

— **¿Dzulian va a volver? –**

— **Sí, voy a volver.** – Le dijo cuándo sus pies descalzos tocaron la cerámica — **¿No te iras? ¿Verdad?**

Vadim negó con la cabeza suavemente y Julián pudo verlo, porque ambos claramente podían ver a través de la oscuridad. Eso hizo sonreír al más bajo.

— **Bien, no te comas a nadie mientras** — Julián sonrió, Vadim lo imitó, se inclinó y compartieron un beso de momentánea despedida. Vadim sin embargo le sostenía las manos y pasaba el pulgar por la piel descubierta de estas.

— _ **я люблю тебя**_ **/Te amo** /–Le susurro el eslavo al separarse y beso la frente del otro con devoción. Julián se enterneció en la oscuridad. Su pecho se sentía gratamente pesado.

— _ **Я тоже тебя люблю**_ **. /Yo también te amo/—** Le respondió al poco tiempo

Cuando el demonio vio a la parca marcharse se sintió idílicamente feliz, por que volveria. Sabia que volveria, eso lo hacía feliz...

 _...Vadim era muy feliz._

 **El fin.**

* * *

 **DamistaH.**

Este es el final de nuestra historia. Espero les haya gustado.

Estos niños vivirán una eternidad juntos. Gracias por leer~


	17. EPIGOLO

**EPILOGO.**

Tan repentino. Vadim me seguía a casi todos lados, cosa que no me desagrada porque no me sentía solo, sin embargo cuando tenía que buscar algún "paciente" –como se le dice a las almas que se encontraban perdidas-, el parecía procurar alejarse para que el "paciente" en cuestión no se sintiera inseguro de que alguna energía oscura estuviera cerca y pudiera perjudicarle.

Seguía siendo primavera y yo me mantenía en el hospital por una corta temporada a decir verdad. A las semanas localice a Iván en emergencias y le hable, explicándole acerca de lo que me había pasado y todo lo que había vivido tanto vivo como…muerto.

Iván parecía verdaderamente tranquilo al yo manifestarle todo esto. Vadim apareció y fue el final de la tranquilidad para Iván, vi como arrugó el entrecejo y se echo para atrás con escasos pasos.

Estábamos solos en su consultorio.

Vadim fue hacia donde yo estaba, y lo note sonriente cuando vio a Iván que estaba algo descolocado.

 **-Privet, pequeño Iván –**

Mire a Iván que estaba viendo a Vadim y sonríe. Si solo supiera que son familia, lejana por siglos.

Iván estaba sorprendido, suponía yo, aunque tenía una expresión que no podía identificar. Mire a Vadim que solo rodo los ojos hacia mí y luego a Iván.

 **-Eres Doctor.** – Vadim dijo y se acarició la barbilla como si aquello le resultara interesantísimo - **y Joven… ¿Tienes novia?**

Aquello fue una pregunta tan directa y sin anestesia que hasta yo me sorprendí. Mire a Vadim con sorpresa, Iván arqueo ambas cejas y medito en que responder, parecía dudar, bueno, yo también dudaría si un demonio entrara de buenas a primera y me preguntara algo tan personal.

Vadim al momento parecía algo decepcionado.

- **Somos parientes** –dijo y me vio, aquello yo ya lo sabía – **Tu madre…es hija de uno de las descendientes de mi hermana, hace algunos siglos, Iván, la familia Braginsky es muy grande** _ **da.**_

 **-Es cierto, Iván** – Le dije por que se veía tan confundido –

Iván me miro. Luego vio a Vadim.

 **-¿Eres mi tío lejano?**

Vadim rio con los labios cerrados y asintió. Yo solo sonreí.

 **-Da. Tío de algunos siglos, pequeño Iván** \- Le dijo y luego de un momento agrego **\- es una pena que no tienes novia, la familia Braginsky necesita crecer más…**

Yo hice un gesto con los ojos, Vadim a continuación parecía tener un especial interés en que Iván procreara. Afirmaba que la familia debía de crecer y que el apellido y la sangre del clan no debían de perderse. Hizo hincapié en las palabras "Casamiento" "Muchos hijos" "y familia"….¿Ya dije muchos hijos?.

Cuando observe a Iván fue como si una enorme responsabilidad hubiera sido entregada en sus manos y estuviera aturdido de cargarla. Me pareció sin embargo gracioso. Cuando creía que sería prudente interrumpí diciendo que iría a llevarme a un paciente.

Vadim dejo de hablar y atormentar al pobre Iván que apenas y se atrevía a contestarle, me observo.

 **-¿En el hospital?** – Pregunto Vadim

Negó con la cabeza.

- **Pero será cerca** – Le dije cuando hube visto la hora, serían las 3 de la tarde –

Vadim dio un paso hacia mí. Lo detuve. Iría solo, porque los "pacientes" se angustian cuando un ser oscuro estaba cerca, Vadim hizo un gesto con las cejas, algo como una súplica en silencio. Yo suspire.

 **-Voy a volver, Vadim** – le dije comprensivo-

 **-Al menos ponte unos zapatos…creo que tengo uno de tu talla en mi casa** –Me dice yo sonreía, pero no le respondí, realmente no quería ponerme zapatos, estaba cómodo así –

Cuando me despedí de Iván este me hizo un gesto con la mano algo tímido, Vadim ni se despidió estaba persiguiéndome.

 **-…Estoy bien, Vadim, por favor** – Le dije mientras atravesaba el pasillo, me reí, y escuchar mi risa me había sido algo tan lejano y extraño, me detuve justo a pie de una pared al final del pasillo – **Voy a volver.** –Asegure al darme la vuelta.

 **-Pero, tus pies**

Sonreí

 **-No, deja mis pies. Estaré bien. Vadim yo no siento frio. –**

El me vio a los ojos y arqueo las cejas como un poco afligido de que eso fuera cierto. Me vio por unos segundos y yo solo me acerque para darle un beso en los labios.

 **-Volveré pronto** – Mi voz se escuchó por todo el pasillo cuando atravesé la pared. –

†

Yo no solo hago los trabajos en un lugar específico, mi trabajo en el hospital, de hecho…hay muchos lugares donde debo de llegar, tengo que merodear en las noches y los días por los lugares solitarios y peligroso para los humanos; generalmente sitios llenos de humedad, soledad y bueno algunos humanos no muy buenos que digamos y siempre se que ellos morirán pronto. No es que me agrade la idea de que saber eso, pero tampoco es algo que me desagrada. Es algo que pasa y ya.

Creo que me he acostumbrado con el tiempo y con lo poco que he experimentado

Cuando regrese al hospital no encontré a Iván por ningún lado, seguramente estaría haciendo lo que hace cuando no estoy, y me pregunto esto mismo mientras salgo del hospital al enterarme que Iván terminó su guardia.

Sin embargo me quedé en la entrada de donde hay un pequeño banco donde nadie estaba cerca, así que me senté y al hacerlo sentí que alguien –no sé de dónde salió - también se sentaba.

Sin embargo no me asuste yo ya sé cómo es la presencia de Vadim cuando está cerca, lejos, y muy….muy cerca como ahora.

 **-Hola** \- Saludé y el me dio un beso como respuesta –

Sin darme cuenta sonreí.

 **-¿Qué tal todo?** – Pregunta

 **-Bien-** Abro los labios en una sonrisa para el **–Siempre va bien. Es algo sencillo.**

Bueno yo estoy acostumbrado a la rutina de la despedida de un mundo terrenal, cuando el paciente de poner obtuso es necesario que salga de la rutina.

Vi a Vadim con atención y sentí algo diferente en el, afile la mirada pero no me detuve a analizarlo con detalle, sin embargo volví a sonreír. El apretó mis dedos de forma que considere graciosa y tierna, Vadim estaba muy feliz, cuando me levante del banquillo Vadim me jalo y desaparecimos.

Los días han pasado y me entere de que Vadim no tenía trabajo pero no es algo que sea escandaloso, es decir,…es Vadim.

Cuando llegue al departamento de Vadim tenía muchas cajas apiladas en la antigua mudanza que iba a hacerse. Cajas de libro y el librero estaba medio vacío. Cosaco estaba más gordo, o eso perciba cuando corrió hacia mis pies cuando me vio. Me rodeo como si sopesara en mi presencia o como si quisiera reconocerme, finalmente cuando pude caminar y sentarme se echó en mis piernas.

Fue algo tierno que me hizo pensar en cómo moverme para que Cosaco no se sintiera incómodo, pero a fin de cuentas solo atravesé su acolchado y peludo cuerpo para caminar, como Vadim no iba a ir a ningún lado lo ayude a desempacar la tonelada de libros que tenia en su departamento y a ordenarlos, alfabéticamente. …jamás me había entretenido tanto. Fue algo fuera de la rutina.

Pronto me llevo a aquel cuarto donde recuerdo había traído el baúl de huesos, y si, el baúl estaba en una esquina con muchas otras cajas de madera y cartón, habían varias repisas donde estaban ordenas algunos adornos y otros libros más. Luego una estante y una custodia, la ventana estaba cerrada con un continúa traslucida y en el fondo de la habitación habían más cajas dispersar.

 **-¿Por qué tienes tantas cosas?** – Le pregunte cuando pase la mirada por todo el lugar.

 **-Por que Vadim ha estado en muchos lugares y me gusta recordar. Recordar es vivir.**

Aquello me golpeo y me hizo reflexionar un poco, sonreí inconscientemente.

Me gire y Cosaco estaba cerca de mí, había entrado a la habitación también. Ordenamos algunas cosas y sacamos de las cajas unos tantos artículos muy curiosos. Lo limpiamos y lo ordenamos en una repisa a medio hacer, algo llamo mi atención era una bailarina, que supongo era musical porque tenía un botoncito cerca de los pies.

 **-No lo toques** –Me dijo Vadim muy tarde para cuando lo presione y esta comenzó a girar y sonar, el demonio fue rápidamente hacia mí y yo solo me eche un poco hacia atrás para tomar espacio, nada paso, y Vadim suspiro para sonreír.- **Lo siento, olvide que no eres humano…**

Me dijo aquello y agrego.

 **-Está maldito.**

Arquee las cejas, aquello no le lo esperaba, mire la bailarina que aún se estaba moviendo hasta que se detuvo y la examine con atención, no podía ver el rostro de la muñeca estaba borrada por los años y el polvo, pero sé que me estaba viendo, algo me estaba viendo con…odio, frustración.

La toque y la levante para confirmarlo…cuando se partió en dos.

…

 _La muñeca se partió en dos._ Como si un cuchillo la hubiera atravesado de la cabeza hasta la base y la mitad cayó al piso, despedazandose.

Ahora Vadim me ve sorprendido, percibí un extraño olor a putrefacción que de pronto desaprecio. Mire a Vadim que aún me estaba viendo y yo sostenía la otra mitad en mis dedos.

 **-Lo siento-**

 **-Como hiciste…**

Vadim se detuvo y parecía meditarlo como si la respuesta fuera obvia pero la había olvidado.

Luego de eso realmente no quise entrar más en esa habitación, por tres razones, la primera fue porque luego de limpiar, el baúl de huesos comenzó emitir voces…en diferentes idiomas y lenguas y lo peor del caso es que yo las entendía, pero ni por coño me acerque.

La segunda fue que después de eso, Cosaco no me dejaba caminar y tercero…lo que había hecho en realidad fue liberar un alma atrapada en ese objeto, y se suponía que al ser tocada atormentaría al responsable hasta la muerte…bueno como yo no soy humano, y ya estoy muerto, el espíritu estaba frustrado y…cuando le tome en mis manos termine expulsandola.

Cuando Vadim me explico eso me sorprendí. Yo no soy una parca experimentada y realmente no conozco tantas cosas como Vadim.

Sin embargo, Vadim no se vio molesto por eso, pero si sorprendido, le prometí que no tocaría nada maldito por el bien de sus cosas. Eso a él le pareció gracioso.

 **-¡La mayoría de las cosas malditas están en mi otra casa!** – Me dice y sonriendo asegura – **Y allí Dzulian no puede ir.**

Creo entenderlo y realmente tengo pocos deseos de ir a la casa de Vadim. A _esa_ casa me refiero. Lo que había hecho me hizo pensar en muchas otras cosas que podían o no hacer. El resto del tiempo nos quedamos acostados mirando el techo en la habitación de Vadim. Siento que el colchón es más blando que antes, como ni el, ni yo no dormimos ahora, estuvimos así por un momento, yo pegue la cabeza cerca de la de Vadim y suspire profundamente, es como un sueño que aún no he podido procesar.

Vadim está aquí.

Esta conmigo.

Tuve un impulso de apretar sus dedos con los míos mientras meditaba en este pensamiento.

Esta conmigo.

 _Vadim está aquí._

El apretó mis dedos con su mano desnuda y fría, estaba más fría que la mía. Cerré los ojos y quise recordar todo lo que había pasado antes, el cómo apareció de improviso en mi casa, cuando conoció a mi familia, a David, cuando hicimos el muñeco de nieve, la comida que hacía, las historias que me contaba, su familia, su historia.

 **-Estoy muy feliz** – Dije, y sentí mis ojos húmedos, es un sentimiento inexplicable que no había recordado sentir nunca. – **Creo que voy a llorar**. –Admití frunciendo el ceño, me rei aun con los ojos cerrados.

Sentí como Vadim parecía abrazarme yo solo me deje y le abrazase pasando mis manos por sus costados, acaricie su amplia espalda y me hundí en su aroma tan particular y anhelado. Estaba sobre mí.

 **-Vadim también está muy feliz.** – Me dice y el tono que uso, me hizo trizas, literalmente me lleno de dulzura con esas palabras y para empeorar la situación –mi situación – agrego – **Te amo, Dzulian, quiero estar contigo siempre…**

Se movió, me cargo y termine sobre él. Yo lo abrace muy fuerte y cuando levante la cabeza lo encontré viéndome, pero no estaba sonriendo como siempre, era otra expresión, no se cómo explicarlo pero era una mirada alegre, realmente alegre, no se veía, me lo trasmitía.

Vadim se hundía en felicidad. Él se hundía y yo me estoy ahogando. No era malo, pero no sabía qué hacer con todos estos sentimientos en un cuerpo que hace unas cuantos días apenas y se inmutaba con la muerte ajena. Ahora no se si llorar o reír de felicidad, o besarlo o seguir abrazándole. O no sé.

Le abrace con fuerza.

 **-¿Crees que podremos?** – Me pregunta, mientras acaricia mi cabello; mi cabeza está enterrada su hombro- cuello –

 **-Si** – Respondí sin dudarlo ni un minuto, sentí como paso sus manos por mi espalda. –

Emitió un leve _Hummm…_

 **-¿por qué seria diferente? –**

 **-No lo sé, tal vez porque estás muerto. –**

 **-Tú también lo estas.-**

Vadim sonrió, percatándose de ese detalle y comenzó a reír. Yo levante la cabeza y termine sentado sobre el, lo mire, el toco mi rostro. Acariciándome

 **-pero Vadim no sabe que tanto ha cambiado Dzulian…-** Aquello me dejo en el aire, no entendí la oración –

 **-Yo no he cambiado nada respecto a ti o a lo que siento**. –Aquello le hizo arquear un poco las cejas y me pregunte que estaría pensando o que intenta decir. –

 **-¿Quieres intentarlo?** – Me preguntó repentinamente alegre y llevo ambas manos a mis muslos abriéndolos un poco más. De la impresión lleve mis manos a su pecho como soporte.

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-Intentarlo –**

 **-¿Qué quieres intentar? –**

 **-Si lo sientes. –**

Vadim comenzó a desabrochar mi pantalón y comprendí todo lo que me intentaba decir, que desvergonzado.

Afortunadamente, si podía _sentir_. Me di cuenta que no sabía eso, cuando uno anda muerto por allí con muchas almas en pena que recoger, el sexo es ciencia ficción, en primer lugar ¿con quién coño yo iba a tener eso?, si apenas y hablaba con unos dos o tres parcas, tan expresivas como un poste luz. Creo que la Llorona sería más entretenida.

Con Vadim fue diferente de cuando estaba vivo. Cuando estaba vivo el buscaba la manera de no…romperme la pelvis por ejemplo. _Jajaja._

Pienso en eso ahora y me causa algo de gracia. Ahora, Vadim es intenso.

Nunca pensé que extrañaría tanto hacer esto con alguien en mi vida, en mi vida humana me refiero…creo que luego de todo, puedo llegar a dormir y recordar un poco, no tengo sueños, y creo entender a Vadim cuando dice que no sueña, solo recuerda.

- **Quiero mostrarte algo…** \- Me dijo muy emocionado mientras caminamos por la acera, nadie podía verme, así que era algo extraño ver a un hombre de dos metros hablando solo y emocionado a la nada.

Creí eso inapropiado y me hice visible aunque sea unas horas. Cosa que lo emociono más.

 **-¿Qué es? –**

Vadim sonríe y es como si algo le causara mucha risa.

 **-Pero Dzulian debe cerrar los ojos-**

Medite acerca de que podía ser, así que obedecí, y el tomo mis manos y me guio, recordemos que estoy descalzo; ambos parecemos dos hombres que han salido de una funeraria, pálidos, vestido de negro, el alto y atemorizante, y yo pequeño, descalzo y muerto, en una calle repleta de gente.

Esto es bastante inquietante para algunas personas.

Caminamos mucho antes de detenernos y escuche algo moverse, una puerta y cuando me guio para entrar, sentí un césped. No quise sabes a donde estábamos hasta que abriera los ojos. Supuse que era una de sus muchas casas, o lugares.

Nos detuvimos, dos pasos más y se detuvo. Tres y cuatro. Hasta que jalo mis manos hacia abajo y me dijo que me agachara. Ok. Obedecí, y el césped acaricio mis pies y tobillos gentilmente.

 **-Abre los ojos** –dice-

Obedezco. Estamos en un jardín. Visualizo todo, luego veo a Vadim que está mirándome con expectación. Vuelvo a mirar a mí alrededor y estoy casi seguro que es el jardín de alguna casa, hay un árbol en la parte de atrás, y al verlo me transportó a un momento borroso.

Más adelante estaba la casa que sospechaba, había una ventana cerrada. Mire a Vadim pero él no me dijo nada, solo apretó los labios como si aguantara las ganas de reír o sonreír. Así que, de acuerdo con lo que sospecho fui hacia la ventana.

Vadim me sigue de cerca y cuando me levanto y me asomo por ella, es como si un lienzo en blanco se pintara solo; era el interior de mi casa. Aún tenía los muebles, los cuadros y los adornos. La chimenea estaba apagada y sobre ella muchos adornos.

Me aleje de la ventana y mira a Vadim con los ojos bien abiertos, el parpadeo, se inclinó y volví a ver por la ventana, alguien está adentro y camina por el pasillo hacia la sala. Cuando lo veo bien, es un niño, no tendría ni cuatro años, de cabello negro y su piel esta algo bronceada, tiene largas pestañas. Fruncí el ceño. Vadim estaba pegado a mi hombro y yo estaba pegado al vidrio de la ventana, cuando el niño volvió a mí, sentí un horrible temor y me escondí antes de que pudiera visualizarnos bien.

Empuje a Vadim hacia abajo y este sorprendido casi se lastima con el alfeizar, sin embargo se quería levantar cosa que no permití

 **No.**

Lo mantuve agachado junto a mí.

Mi corazón dio un salto cuando escuche la ventana abrirse, lentamente, y escucho que alguien se asoma.

 _Coñocoñocoñocoño…..Coño de la madre, ¡Vadim no te muevas!_

Veo a Vadim, Vadim me ve a mí.

 **-Gregorio ¿Qué paso?**

Escuche una voz, femenina, no. Esa voz. Mi hermana.

 **-Vi algo en la ventana, mami**

 **-¿Si?**

Ella se asoma.

 **-No hay nada, hijo.-**

Me quede tieso

 **-Ve con tu papá, que tienen que ir temprano al supermercado.** – Ella dice, y cuando escucho la ventana cerrarse y algunas otras cosas más, suelto a Vadim y me asomo de nuevo a la ventana con desespero.

Vadim se estaba sobando el cuello. Y se alejó un poco de la ventana porque creo que fue mucho para él.

 **-Ese es…**

 **-Da.** –Me dice y comenzó a dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro – **es el hijo de María.**

 _ **-Noooo….-**_ Dije, alargando la frase, incrédulo. Más que incrédulo, sorprendido- **¿En serio?** –

Me pegue a la ventana y lo vi con Alfred y María, hablando lo que sea que estés hablando.

 **-…Es tan chiquito** \- Dije enternecido y me pegue al vidrio intentando verlo mejor. - … **Mira su cabello.**

Era adorable. Tenía un conjunto azul y unos zapatitos deportivos blancos. Estaba cerca de Alfred que se preparaba para salir. Vadim también se inclinó hacia la ventana.

 **-Se parece a ti**. – Me dijo en un susurro. Muy acerca de mí y beso la corona de mi cabello, él estaba contento de que yo me encontrara contento. Es que…es mi sobrino. Es tan chiquito y adorable y…es mi sobrino. Hijo de mi hermana….ah sí, y de Alfred, bueno no olvidemos ese detalle. – **Lástima que su padre sea un tonto.**

Algo me decía que a Vadim no le agradaba mucho Alfred, o solo le gusta molestarlo, lo veo sonreír.

Mire a Vadim por unos segundos más antes de alargar mis labios en una sonrisa y me reí. Mi risa era un evento tan extraño para mí, que aún no me acostumbro a escucharla.

Cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió, ellos obviamente no podían vernos, pero sin que se dieran cuenta los seguimos hacia el supermercado y vigile de cerca a Gregorio, o como Alfred le gustaba llamarlo, Gregory.

Y Vadim lo llamaba, _Gregie._

Humm…para mí era Gregorio.

Le gustaban las galletas de mantequilla y el jugo de durazno. Pero es tímido así que se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio, metido en el carro del súper.

Tal vez Alfred no sospechara, ni Gregorio tampoco, pero estábamos muy cerca de ellos. Muy cerca.

Protegería a ese niño hasta que mi existencia terminara.

†

Luego de buscar a varios pacientes, llegue a casa, Vadim no había llegado, ignoraba lo que hacía pero sabía que tarde o temprano aparecería tan radiante como siempre.

Teníamos horarios muy disparejos, a veces yo llegaba antes y al momento de llegar me retiraba por algún paciente, el en cambio solo se retiraba si tenía algún trabajo o en ocasiones no me molestaba en preguntarle por que al final de cuentas sabía que regresaría.

Así que como no necesitaba comer, o hacer otras cosas, me hundía en el colchón junto con la manada de felinos que se subían de poco a poco en la cama. Cosaco estaba cerca de mi cuello, Canela se había instalado en mis pies, Tomy, Brush, Prika, Rima, y Misha estaban a mis contados y solo, Braum, se había acostado sobre mi pecho, tenía que respirar lentamente para no molestar su sueño.

Vadim tiene mucho gatos, lo más curioso es que ningún es suyo, es decir, él no los retiene de alguna manera, pero siempre aparecen más y …mas…

Me doy cuenta que la cama está repleta de estas bolas de pelo. Respirando, frotándose contra mis costados, mis piernas, mi estómago…. No me puedo mover. …Mierda

La puerta se abre lentamente y sé que todos los animales presentes levantan la cabeza y las orejas atento a su hermano mayor.

Escucho su risa.

 **-¿Otra vez?** –Pregunta Vadim viéndome con la cara de desesperanza, no hay remedio, esto pasa cada vez que me acuesto en algún lado a hacer absolutamente nada –

 **-Si…** \- Le dijo en voz muy baja y me mantenía inmóvil.- **¿a qué se deberá?**

Vadim subió cuidadosamente a la cama, en los pocos espacios vacíos que tenía, escalo hasta llegar a mi rostro y nos miramos mutuamente.

 **-¿Quién no quería estar cerca de Dzulian?** – Me dice en un ruso bastante familiar y entendible –

Aquello me hizo sonreír, se logró inclinar para besarme y cuando se separó se me salió una risa, el me vio confundido.

 **-¿Por qué te ríes? –**

- **Ca-Canela, me hace cosquillas**. –Le dije y como no podía moverme sentía como el animal me hacía cosquillas inconscientemente con su pelaje. –

Vadim se movió y esto hizo que algunos gatos se movieran también, como si le dieran espacio.

Yo me moví y desperté a Braum que estaba en mi pecho, se movió y termino acostándose en mi costado. Me logra arreglar hasta quedar sentado en la cama, cómodamente.

 **-Hay más que ayer…** -Diagnosticó mi observador novio - … **Hay otros, no tienen nombres.**

Yo no había comprendido, pero cuando visualicé mejor e hice memoria, supe que habían otros gatos nuevos.

Vadim por diversión y para diferenciarlos, les ponía nombres.

 **-¿Quieres ponerle nombres? –**

 **-¿A quiénes?**

 **-A los nuevos que vengan…-**

 **-¿Van a venir más? –**

 **-Probablemente** _ **da.**_ **Aunque no los llame, los gatos son muy agradecidos con Vadim. –**

Oh, Cosaco ya se había apoderado del regazo de Vadim para cuando me di cuenta de que era cierto lo que decían.

 **-A veces traen ratones muertos, pero no hacen por cariño** – Me dice, arquee las cejas.- **Los gatos son muy misteriosos a veces.**

 **-…Es que no sé qué nombres ponerles**. – Le dije y me quede pensativo por unos segundos, no tengo una inclinación por los gatos, de hecho las aves me eran más bonitas – **Ah…**

 **-Vamos, Dzulian di un nombre, cualquiera** – Me anima Vadim emocionado, viéndome impaciente, Le acaricio el pelaje al animal mientras yo estaba en mi mundo, creo que esto de ser parca me ha afectado un poco. He perdido algo de humanidad–

 **-…Puede ser…Cacao. –** Dije algo inseguro

Escucho un _Hmm…_

 **-Me gusta-** Señalo a un gato marrón que se había instalado en una pequeña pila de libros **– para él. ¿A que es bonito? …humm. Está delgado.**

Tuve que elegir los nombres de diez gatos ese tarde y sinceramente me pareció divertido. Entre los nombres figuraban: Cala, Anís, Cacique, Pluma, Lily entre otros más criollos que sacaron una sonrisa a Vadim y logro emocionarlo.

Me pregunto por qué Vadim es perseguido por tantos felinos.

Hablamos de los que hicimos en las ausencias y me percate que Vadim había conseguido otro trabajo. Eso me hizo feliz de alguna manera, me pregunto si sería conveniente que yo también buscara un trabajo.

 **-¿De qué es? –**

 **-De vigilante en un centro comercial.**

 **-¿en serio? ¿Qué turno tienes?**

 **-De noche. –** Me dijo y aquello lo vi muy conveniente – **Comenzare mañana**.

 **-No te comas a nadie** – Le dije y se rio, le tomo de la nariz y luego la beso.

 **-¿Puedo comete a ti a cambio?**

Me comencé a reír. …siempre tan astuto.

 **-¿No crees que pueda?** **…¡Dzulian no te rías!** –El parecía estar jugando.

Yo solo me comencé a reír más fuerte y se abalanzo contra mi.-

 **-¿quieres comerme, Vadim?** – La parca desafió aun estando bajo su peso –

El demonio alargo una sonrisa felina y mostro los dientes muy cerca de los labios ajenos, que se atrevían a desafiarlo. Pasó los labios por el rostro pálido del más pequeño y canturreo, la parca soltó una risa amortiguada por sus labios.

 **-Sí, me encantaría comerte ahora, mi amor** – Confeso con una voz que logro hacer temblar al otro, quizás emocionado-

Sin embargo, la Parca murmuro una risa, y se aferró al hombro del otro.

 **-…Vadim..**

 **-¿Qué pasa?** –Pregunto el ser, ahora descolocado –

 **-….Creo alguien está jugando con mis pies… -**

 **-¿Con que…**

Julián logro arquearse, y emitió un gritillo de sorpresa, lanzó un improperio, cuando Canela le mordisqueó los dedos de los pies. Vadim se levantó un poco para ver lo que estaba pasando. El sabe que Julián no quería patear al animal y lo agradecía.

 **-…Ya, ya, Canela, deja eso –**

Vadim lo tomo, y fue hacia la puerta. La abrió y dejo Canela afuera. No falto mucho para que Cala, Cacao y Cosaco se acercaran a Julián. Cuando Vadim subió a la cama; miro la imagen de Julián, tres gatos en su regazo, su cama llena de esos tiernos animales, y rodeado de ellos a lo largo y ancho de su habitación –

 **-Vadim…** -Sintió como la parca le tomaba de la mano, se ven, Julián le sonríe y sus ojos se achinan cuando lo hace **– Saquemos a los niños primero ¿sí?**

Vadim llegó a sonreír por aquel término. Se besaron por largo tiempo antes de separarse. Vadim hizo un especie de puchero, el realmente quería hacerlo allí, ahora. Sacar a los niños tomaría mucho tiempo….

 **-Los niños están viendo…-**

Vadim sonrió y se comenzó a reír.

 **-Los niños van a salir, porque sus papás están haciéndoles sentir incómodos.-**

Julián no estaba muy convencido pero cuando Vadim comenzó a besarlo de nuevo no puedo evitar corresponderle, dispuesto, mas con los ojos cerrados no se percató que poco a poco se comenzaban a quedar solos en la habitación.

Solos.

Se esperaba que el verano terminará y llega el otoño. Pasar un otoño con Julián sería divertido, alegre, y así se prepararía para el invierno.

El invierno.

Tal vez en ese invierno, no sentiría ni la soledad, ni frío.

Vadim ya tenía su primavera.

* * *

 _Tengo pensado hacer una secuela, aun no lo se, y si la hago, será más corta. Ademas de que estoy haciendo una historia Original con base en este Fic, se llama THE UNKNOWN, aun esta en proceso, pero se desarrolla luego de este fic y la secuela que pienso hacer. Muchas gracias por leer._

 _ **Terminado, 23.02.2016**_


End file.
